Shade
by Spirit of the Skies
Summary: Two ottermaids lead very different lives, but are sisters. They discover they each can grow and learn in homes they did not choose. I would love to get some more feedback! Chapter 40 is up!
1. Troubles and Hares

**_'Shade'_**

**Summary:**

**Shade and ****Willow**** are otter twins and daughters of Havloke, the leader of the Sadone Holt. They are constantly at odds and one day, when they endanger the Holt and their own lives with their bickering, they are sent to two different homes to get some discipline. Willow is sent to Redwall Abbey, while Shade lives a life on the coast at Salamandrastron. Shade grows into a formidable fighter while ****Willow**** studies and becomes a peaceful and caring member of Redwall. **

**Meanwhile, a young squirrel is discovered on the brink of starvation in the woodlands. She is mute, but the secrets she holds are dangerously related to the future of Redwall Abbey. Can she learn quickly enough to explain the events and the dreams Martin has sent her? **

**When the Badger Lord, Lightningstripe, learns that Redwall is in danger, he sets out to help the peaceful woodlanders with Shade amongst his troops. Soon the entire war will depend on Shades ability to let go of the past, and save ****Willow**** and the other abbey dwellers. However, sometimes the one thing that stands in our way is the one thing that can drive us on…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, however Shade, Willow, Havloke, Turffle, Tager, Lynnsia, Autumn, Clover, Maxsus, Gruthe, Robram, Yewtho, Brazen, Sunny, Slip, Treestar, Wetback, Gertole, Tresha, Vilera, Flower, Tuff, Tukk, Nissa, Ember, Ashwind, Coal, Heff, Cinder, Stride, Flow, and anyone else I come up with are mine. M-I-N-E. Also, the songs are all mine, Brain Jacques, I give you your credit, but I like giving myself credit in my stories too! **

**_Part One: _**

**_Departure_**

**_Chapter one: _**

**_Trouble and Hares_**

Shade charged at her sister, Willow cried out in terror as Shade brought a heavy fist up to strike her smaller sibling. Although Willow was the firstborn of the twins, Shade was always larger, and more aggressive, and Willow had made the mistake of teasing her sister in front of Robram, a friendly and cute otter who was only a season older then the twins. Robram's father, Gruthe, was a strong otter, and Havlokes second in command. The three young otters played together a lot and Shade liked Robram a lot, however, he seemed quite amused with Willow, and Shade didn't like that at all.

It was Gruthe's hand that stopped Willow from gaining a black eye, or a bloody nose. Gruthe pulled Shade easily off of Willow who scampered into the waiting arms of her father, sobbing. She quickly explained what happened and Havloke looked to Robram, who nodded his conferment of her story. Hedger sighed. "You can let go now Gruthe." Havloke said. "Why don't you take Brooke and Robram fishing?" Gruthe knew it wasn't a suggestion. He quickly motioned the kids in front of him as they left the large dining room of the Holt.

The dining room branched off in three directions, one to the caves that served as dorms and for the otters. Since the otters had always been few, every otter had a dorm to sleep in when they were not on sentry duty, and all mates had permanent dorms that were not shared. Others, like siblings and close friends, shared the room between their sentry times. The other tunnel led to the leader's quarters which had three parts, a master bedroom for the leader and mate, a nursery, and a spare room for important meetings. The final tunnel lead to the kitchen, which had a nice space right by a small hole in the cliff face that the otters lived in. The hole was big enough for fit otters to go in and out, and one could also roll supplies down to the kitchens without going through the dining area. The room across the hall from the kitchen served as an infirmary, which was also where Yewtho, the healer of the holt, slept.

Havloke eyed his daughter angrily. Shade stared at him right back, her eyes blazing in anger. Havloke knew Shade was practically fearless. Since her mother had died, Shade had grown far too reckless for his, or the Holts, liking. While Willow had gradually come out of her mournful state, Shade had remained rebellious and reckless. Although he'd never mentioned it, Shade reminded the wise leader of his deceased mate, Vilera. She had often been outspoken and a little rebellious at times, even in public. However, Havloke knew Vilera was a rock of good sense, which was the one difference between his young daughter and his mate.

Shade hadn't dropped her glare, still awaiting Havloke's lecture and disciplinary punishment. He almost wanted to wave her off, being she'd only just an hour ago finished scrubbing pots for some other wrongdoing. However, other holt members would view this as favoritism, although Shade had been punished twice a day every day for the past week. This would mark the third time today.

"Go see if Yewtho needs anything." Hedger said. Shade wrinkled her brow in obvious distaste of the chore. Helping the cranky old healer was not something she liked doing. Havloke watched her obediently head the healer's way and turned to see a group of otters returning, their backs laden with fresh fruits and vegetables.

One of them was Gruthe's mate, Sunrudder, often called Sunny, who had apparently caught site of Havloke and was heading towards him. "Shade again?" She asked. Havloke merely nodded. "You should've made her unpack the food." Sunny said, jerking her head towards the baskets of food.

"I didn't know you were back until after I sent her to see Yewtho" Havloke replied. "See anything unusual?"

"What do you mean by unusual?" Sunny asked cautiously.

"Anything there that shouldn't be." Havloke replied.

"Including a dozen hungry hares we brought home with us?" Sunny asked, keeping a straight face.

Havloke gave a loud, and long, sigh as he saw the hares enter; among them were about seven leverets who were apparently training to scout. The five older hares seemed well into their older seasons.

One of them, a colonel by the looks of his outfit, stepped over to greet Havloke. Havloke gave him a good look-over until recognition dawned on him. "Battle-axes and bell ringers! Truffle is it really you mate? I see your ranks been changed." Havloke said, receiving a silly grin and a lazy salute in reply.

"Tis me you walloping lump of an otter. As for the rank, ol' Colonel Baskers' died last week. I was the lucky replacement." Truffle replied. "Those other brutes," Truffle jerked a thumb back at the other five hares, "Are Kersey, Ferdimond, Autumn, and Tager." Truffle pointed to each hare in turn. Autumn was a beautiful golden-red color with bold amber eyes. Tager was a light creamy hair. Tager looked like he was the youngest of the group, while Ferdimond looked like the oldest. "This is my son," Truffle motioned a young leveret forward with a paw "Treestar."

"He looks around my daughters' age." Havloke said. Looking the young hare over.

"Ah yes, how are the pair? Still amissen poor Vilera?" Truffle seemed to wince; worried the subject shouldn't have been brought up.

" Willow's doing better. Shade's grown… rebellious." Havloke said. "I still miss 'er, always will I suppose."

"I truly am sorry about that old fellow." Truffle said, his voice carrying a sympathetic tone.

"I know you are." Havloke replied. "But let's forget that sad subject and discuss other matters shall we?"

Shade appeared out of nowhere, coming to stand nearby, she eyed Truffle with a look that made him uncomfortable. He smiled over at her but she kept on staring. Havloke was about to reprimand her but Treestar was faster.

"Hi, my names Treestar, what's yours?" He asked, coming over and offering her his hand.

Shade took it. "Shade." She replied. "Want to have some fun?" She asked, a sly tone creeping into her voice.

"Shade…" Havloke started in a warning tone.

"I was just going to take him over to the falls." Shade said, giving her father a look.

"Very well, if Truffle doesn't mind." Havloke cast a look over at his friend; Treestar also eyed his father, giving him a pleading look.

"Go ahead." Truffle nodded. "Take some of the other leverets with you too." Truffle said.

Treestar looked angry at this but shrugged. Shade led the way, scampering over to the entrance with Treestar on her heels.

"That was odd." Havloke said.

"What?" Truffle asked.

"Shade's usually very… well she prefers not to have company." Havloke said.

"Treestar's like that too. They make a good pair from what I've seen and heard." Truffle said.

"Well, shall we take a seat and catch up?" Havloke said, motioning towards some chairs and stools in a circle a little ways off.

"Sure." Truffle nodded.


	2. Treasures and Friends

**_'Shade'_**

**Summary:**

**Shade and ****Willow**** are otter twins and daughters of Havloke, the leader of the Sadone Holt. They are constantly at odds and one day, when they endanger the Holt and their own lives with their bickering, they are sent to two different homes to get some discipline. Willow is sent to Redwall Abbey, while Shade lives a life on the coast at Salamandrastron. Shade grows into a formidable fighter while ****Willow**** studies and becomes a peaceful and caring member of Redwall. **

**Meanwhile, a young squirrel is discovered on the brink of starvation in the woodlands. She is mute, but the secrets she holds are dangerously related to the future of Redwall Abbey. Can she learn quickly enough to explain the events and the dreams Martin has sent her? **

**When the Badger Lord, Lightningstripe, learns that Redwall is in danger, he sets out to help the peaceful woodlanders with Shade amongst his troops. Soon the entire war will depend on Shades ability to let go of the past, and save ****Willow**** and the other abbey dwellers. However, sometimes the one thing that stands in our way is the one thing that can drive us on…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, however Shade, Willow, Havloke, Turffle, Tager, Lynnsia, Autumn, Clover, Maxsus, Gruthe, Robram, Yewtho, Brazen, Sunny, Slip, Treestar, Wetback, Gertole, Tresha, Vilera, Flower, Tuff, Tukk, Nissa, Ember, Ashwind, Coal, Heff, Cinder, Stride, Flow, and anyone else I come up with are mine. M-I-N-E. Also, the songs are all mine, Brain Jacques, I give you your credit, but I like giving myself credit in my stories too! **

**_Part One: _**

**_Departure_**

**_Chapter two:_**

**_Treasures and Friends _**

Shade was as gleeful as a bird in springtime. She and Treestar had shown the leverets the falls and they were playing on them still. After a few turns themselves though, Shade had gotten Treestar to follow her to where she had a hidden trove. It was under the riverbank, and it took you swimming underwater for a minute to get to it. Treestar kept up well and Shade praised his swimming abilities. Treestar had gotten shy at this and insisted she was still much better.

Now they sat among hundreds of pretty shells and stones, along with plenty of other small treasures. She showed Treestar a dagger she'd found in the holt, and even allowed him to wield it.

After awhile they heard their names being called from a small airshaft Shade had wisely dug out with a shell when she'd first found the trove. Shade allowed Treestar to go out first, and after grabbing a small river stone that was white with speckles of grayish-blue she followed.

She surfaced to see her sister and Robram standing in line for the falls, Treestar was with them and Shade swam to the shore to climb out and join them. She was just within hearing range when she heard Willow, "Shade's alright, but she likes to get in trouble, you should be careful, she might get you in trouble too." Robram had noticed Shades presence, but Willow hadn't. Shade rushed her sister and they fell over the ledge that the falls fell from. They tumbled into the water, still fighting. Willow tried to retreat downstream, and Shade pursued. Robram ran after them on the shore, Treestar a hair length behind.

Shade only realized too late that they were heading towards the rapids where the little stream joined a much larger river. She and Willow floundered in the water, trying desperately not to drown. Shade managed to grab a narrow ledge, unfortunately that was the thin top of a hill that led down to the holt. The ledge gave way to her weight and the river changed course, the thundering rapids now heading straight for the holt which was lower then the ground outside and would flood.

Shade screamed out a warning to the otters standing outside, who had already noticed the rush of water coming towards them. The hare and a few other otters came outside at the noise, and Shade had only a second to look at the faces before she was once again dragged under. The current bashed her paw hard against a rock and she opened her mouth to scream with the pain. She felt the air rush out of her and saw the water redden from the blood pouring out of the wound.

She knew she was drowning. She tried to surface but the current held her down. She wondered where Willow was. She wondered where she was. She didn't ponder the last question for long. She felt herself drop suddenly and knew that she was in the holt. She lost consciousness then, as the waves smacked her against a table.

Treestar and Robram watched the scene from the top of the hill, the other leverets and a few young otters joining them. Robram lead the way down to the holt, where the otters were rejoined with their overjoyed families. The hares, after being questioned about their involvement, were also greeted with much gratefulness. Havloke searched among the crowd for his daughters, finally finding Robram being firmly hugged by his parents.

"Robram, where are Shade and Willow?" Havloke asked, almost in a state of panic. The question seemed to startle Robram and Havloke realized his tone was uncalled for. "Please, Robram tell me."

"They… they were the ones who caused the flood I think. Their probably…" Robram couldn't finish and shied away. Treestar stepped over and saluted Havloke.

"They're probably amid the floods in the Holt; both are good swimmers so I would bet that they are fine." Treestar said, keeping his chin up and trying to offer comfort. Havloke looked around for Turffle. Finally spotting him looking around anxiously.

"Turffle!" Hedger called. Turffle turned and spotted his son for the first time since before the incident. Rushing over Turffle embrace Treestar firmly, giving way to tears of joy.

He looked up at Havloke, nodding his thanks because he was too choked with tears to speak. Havloke looked around and Gruthe stood. "Havloke, I'll round up some of our best otters and search the holt, we'll keep a sharp eye out for your daughters."

"I'm coming." Havloke said. Gruthe nodded he gave a sharp call and several fit otters came over to join the growing search party. Turffle, sufficiently composed, placed a hand on Havlokes shoulder.

"I'd come, but I'm afraid I wouldn't be of much use." Turffle said.

"No, you stay here." Havloke said. "See if you can get everyone around a fire." Turffle nodded and Treestar went ahead to start rounding up some of the otters and hares. Turffle looked over at Havloke who watched Treestar leave. "Turffle, your son is a fine young lad." Havloke said, before turning to the search party.

* * *

Redwall Abbey gleamed in the afternoon sun, the beautiful rays not too warm and the slight breeze not too cool. Abbot Dutty, the first Redwall Abbot who was a hare, walked along with his close mole friend, Foremole Mudge alongside. They were quietly strolling, eying the grounds at the same time. Recently, a Dubbin group had formed what they called an 'organ-wazation' this group's main goal was to successfully build their own abbey, inside Redwall grounds. Now, five of those dubbins were attempting to cross the lawn without being noticed.

Mudge smiled. "Hurr, therem goes trouble."

Dutty looked over to where Mudge's claw indicated. "Bounders! It's those five hooligans Gertole is the lead I'll bet."

They decided to intervene and started down the steps. Dutty realized when they were closer, that the Skipper of Otters, Wetback, was already on their tails with three of his otters behind him. There seemed to be a great deal of objects on the abbey lawn, undoubtedly the dubbins stolen supplies.

Mudge and Dutty reached the scene just as Wetback grabbed Gertole, who was squealing in protest. Among Wetback's crew were other Redwallers, including Rakkety Tam, shaking his head in frustration. Dutty went over and placed a hand on Rakkety's shoulder. The old squirrel was still strong, and still served as Abbey Champion since no one else had seemed interested in the position.

Brother Demple had retired early this season and Humble, still having several more seasons ahead of him, had taken over. Friar Glisum still kept his position, although he was training a young mouse named Lynnsia to take over. Sister Screve had passed away last summer and the abbey still missed her.

Doogy, older and rounder, was off to one side, murmuring in Dauncy's ear. Dauncy had grown up a great deal during his six seasons and was a fighter, but had chosen to remain at the abbey while his parents elected to go help out at Salamandrastron for a couple seasons. Doogy had almost gone with Ferdimond, and it was obvious he missed his old friend.

Tam seemed to notice Doogy suddenly and went over. The pair seemed to share a short conversation, then Tam left to go inside. Dutty knew Doogy was hurting Tam because of Doogy's close friendship with Ferdimond and Dauncy, but getting involved wasn't something Dutty planned to do.

Armel walked out then with Brooky on her left and Melanda, the Abbey Recorder, on her right. Melanda was also Armel and Tam's daughter. Brooky took the scene in and shook her head. She had laughed less since her uncle Skipper had died last summer, but she was still a joy to have around.

Melanda ushered some of the other babes over. She had a natural talent for understanding the babes and compromising with them. After a quick conversation Melanda looked ready to speak and Dutty held up a paw to silence the crowd of Redwallers that had appeared.

"Look, instead of constantly having to round these dubbins up and get after them for stealing supplies, why don't we build them a miniature abbey of sorts under the ramparts in the corner between the west and north wall?" She asked. This idea had been the first sensible one to counter the dubbins antics.

Dutty nodded. "Wetback, you could arrange something like that couldn't you?" He asked the skipper.

"Sure, so long as the dubbins let us do our job and don't get underfoot." Wetback confirmed.

The dubbins fled. Giggling with joy, they disappeared inside. One of them even called out that they would take a bath. Dutty felt ready to bow to Melanda. He got the attention of the crowd again and thanked Melanda publicly.

"Melanda, thank you for your compromise. Redwall abbey may finally have some peace, wot wot." Abbot Dutty joked.

Tam watched his daughter proudly from the entrance to the abbey building. He always watched Doogy, his good friend and ally, walk off with Dauncy, chatting happily. Tam wondered if he was overly jealous or just missing his friend. Tam walked over to Dutty and Armel after the crowds had departed. "I think I'm going out anything you want me to look for?" He asked.

"I'm running out of dock leaves." Armel said. "I think that's it."

"Why don't you take someone with you?" Dutty asked. "I'm sure Perkle would like to get out."

Perkle was the abbey bellringer. He was still young, but enthusiastic about his job. He would be the perfect companion Tam thought. "Sure." He replied. "Seen the youngon lately?"

"I'm right here." Perkles voice came from behind Tam. Tam turned to face the young hedgehog and smiled. Perkles posture was calm, but his eyes shown. He'd make a fine young warrior if given the proper training, and all those days of bellringing had given Perkle strong arms.

"Very well, grab a sack and we'll be off." Tam said.

* * *

It was definitely a pretty day in the woodlands. Tam counted themselves as lucky when they found a large patch of dockleaves not far from the front gate. Tam showed Perkle how to pick only a few so the patch would continue to grow more and be a constant supply for the abbey.

Tam then showed Perkle the woodlands, how to track things and how to tell your way if your lost. Perkle clung to every word. Tam and Perkle rested a little later, eating apples they'd picked from the orchard before they'd left. Tam suddenly heard something and motioned Perkle to be quiet. Perkle stopped munching on his apple and listened carfully.

Tam heard it again. It seemed like an infants cry. Tam motioned Perkle to stay where he was as Tam crept forward, his dagger clentched in his hand…

* * *

Willow had managed to climb out of the water. She had no idea where Shade was, and she had very little idea where she was either. She looked around, wearied by her struggle. She finally realized she was downstream from the falls, on the opposite side of the Holt in a thick forest of pine trees. She stood, and collapsed from weakness. On her second try, however, she stood.

She walked a little ways alongside the river, going against the current. Suddenly a shadow fell over her. She screamed. The beast quickly covered her mouth. She fainted from fear and exhaustion then, happy to simply give into the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Two cliffies in one! Wow.. I lined that up good...Mwahahahaha! Now for the fun part, I didn't like the... rather lame response I got last time. I LOVE those of you who reviewed, and please do so again. However, can I have some of the other readers review? I promise from now on, whoever reads this story and reviews, I will read any of your stories that are under a category I know and review every story of yours I read. For consistant reviewers, I will offer you a special treat! However, you must be a consistant reviewer (review after almost every chapter).**


	3. Danger and Water

**_'Shade'_**

**Summary:**

**Shade and ****Willow**** are otter twins and daughters of Havloke, the leader of the Sadone Holt. They are constantly at odds and one day, when they endanger the Holt and their own lives with their bickering, they are sent to two different homes to get some discipline. Willow is sent to Redwall Abbey, while Shade lives a life on the coast at Salamandrastron. Shade grows into a formidable fighter while ****Willow**** studies and becomes a peaceful and caring member of Redwall. **

**Meanwhile, a young squirrel is discovered on the brink of starvation in the woodlands. She is mute, but the secrets she holds are dangerously related to the future of Redwall Abbey. Can she learn quickly enough to explain the events and the dreams Martin has sent her? **

**When the Badger Lord, Lightningstripe, learns that Redwall is in danger, he sets out to help the peaceful woodlanders with Shade amongst his troops. Soon the entire war will depend on Shades ability to let go of the past, and save ****Willow**** and the other abbey dwellers. However, sometimes the one thing that stands in our way is the one thing that can drive us on…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, however Shade, Willow, Havloke, Turffle, Tager, Lynnsia, Autumn, Clover, Maxsus, Gruthe, Robram, Yewtho, Brazen, Sunny, Slip, Treestar, Wetback, Gertole, Tresha, Vilera, Flower, Tuff, Tukk, Nissa, Ember, Ashwind, Coal, Heff, Cinder, Stride, Flow, and anyone else I come up with are mine. M-I-N-E. Also, the songs are all mine, Brain Jacques, I give you your credit, but I like giving myself credit in my stories too! **

**_Part One: _**

**_Departure_**

**_Chapter Three: _**

**_Danger and Water_**

Havloke slipped into the water. It was up to his neck, and he had to allow instinct to kick in and stop him from floundering. "Careful," he called back to the other otters. Sunny, one of the best swimmers ever to be born, didn't wade in. Instead she jumped and did a shallow dive. She resurfaced ahead of the group. One otter called her a show-off, but Havloke sent the offending otter a frosty glare. "Sunny's talent is a useful thing. Sunny, why don't you search in the dorms for any babes or otters?"

Sunny saluted and dived off. Havloke decided to split the party up. "Gurthe, take four otters and search the kitchens and Yewtho's room. The rest of you stay out here and start looking for anything useful. Please… please keep an eye out for Shade and Willow," he said. Otters looked at one another with sad glances. Havloke was a fair leader and a good beast. He didn't deserve to feel like this.

The otters went in pairs of two: One would dive, while the other would keep an eye out for the diver to make sure he or she resurfaced. Havloke paired up with Slipstream, or Slip, a pretty young otter who was Sunny's younger sister. Slipstream allowed Havloke to do all the diving. She was well aware he would tire soon, but decided not to force him to take a rest until his life was nearly in jeopardy.

Sunny returned a wrapped bundle in her hands. She passed Slip, who tried to get a better look at the bundle and who it was. Sunny saw this and stopped to show her sister the limp form of Tresha, a young otter of only two seasons. Slip covered her mouth in shock. Havloke surfaced then, and caught site of the bundle. "Who...?" he asked quickly.

"Tresha, she's alive, but barely." Sunny said.

"Take her to Yewtho," Havloke ordered.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible." Gurthe's voice echoed through the room eerily. Havloke turned to face his friend staring blankly at what the otters were carrying. It was the limp form of Yewtho, who was obviously dead. "A rock fell, apparently hitting her head," Gurthe explained.

Havloke stared dumbfounded for a moment before diving again. Sunny passed Tresha to Slip. "Take her and care for her as best as possible." Slip nodded and headed towards the entrance. Gurthe signaled the two otters carrying Yewtho to follow. Gurthe nodded to Sunny and she dived. Gurthe focused on watching Havloke and Sunny, making sure they both resurfaced within minutes of going under.

Gurthe's eyes soon got tired and he blinked, looking around the cavern to see what was going on. He happened to see a large rectangular table on a ledge that was usually used as a large storage area. A figure was on the table. At first Gurthe thought it was a searcher resting, and then realized the figure was still. Gurthe saw Sunny resurface and stopped her from going down again. He told her to wait and Gurthe swam towards the table. When he was close enough, fear caused him to call out, and at that precise moment Havloke resurfaced. Gurthe's call, however, stopped Havloke from going back down.

"Shade!"

* * *

Brazen was a sleek red otter who was a loner, but loyal to the Sadone Holt. He had found a young otter out alone and unintentionally frightened her to the point of fainting. However, as Brazen steadily carried her to the Holt, he realized her shallow breathing and very limp form must mean she'd been through something physically straining. He quickened his pace. It was fully dark now, with the stars being the only source of light on the cool summer night. 

A fire burned up ahead. He heard a scout call and three figures came running towards him. When they were closer, Brazen realized they were hares. One of them, he recognized as Havloke's old friend, Turffle. The other two were unknown to him.

"Who goes there?" Turffle asked.

"An exhausted otter," Brazen called back. Turffle reached Brazen then and quickly had the loner set Willow down, so Turffle could examine her. He knew he had to get this news to Havloke. If they didn't find Shade in the Holt, she'd undoubtedly be along the riverbank, or worse, in the river.

Turffle carried Willow back and personally cared for her. All Long Patrollers were taught simple healing remedies and many picked up a lot from treatments they received. Turffle knew Willow was exhausted and physically strained. She also seemed to be gaining a fever. Turffle did his best to help her, sending Treestar to call Havloke.

Turffle only hoped Willow would survive. Turffle didn't want to fail Havloke again. Vilera had been kidnapped once and Havloke was too ill to go after her himself. So Turffle had volunteered. Turffle unfortunately was too late, coming back with only Vilera's body. Havloke had insisted afterwards that it wasn't Turffle's fault. Turffle, however, counted that as a personal failure, one that hurt his best friend.

Turffle could only hope now that Willow wouldn't be another.

* * *

Havloke and Gurthe were doing everything in their power to stop Shade's wounds from bleeding. Her paw, broken and scratched, was the worst of the wounds, with the scrape on her rudder being next. Her head was bruised, signaling to Gurthe she could possibly have a broken neck. He decided that they should push the table over to the entrance, after securing Shade to it, and from the entrance gets otters to carefully carry her to whatever camp Turffle has managed to set up. 

It was a long haul and Gurthe was growing weary. A figure appeared suddenly in the entrance. "Havloke? Havloke?" came the voice. "It's me, Treestar."

Havloke let go of his portion of the table and swam forward, Gurthe wondered where Havloke had found the energy. "Treestar? What is it?" Havloke called.

"Willow's with my dad," Treestar said.

Again, Havloke amazed Gurthe. Havloke burst forward and within moments was at the entrance, hauling himself out. He was gone a second later.

Gurthe and his team made good progress and finally reached the entrance. After a great deal of trouble, the otters managed to get the table onto the shore. Many of the otters collapsed from weariness, while others looked to Gurthe for orders. Gurthe told Sunny to run ahead and fetch blankets and anyone who knew anything about healing. Sunny returned a moment later, Turffle on her heels, with others following. Sunny carried blankets, which the group quickly threw over Shade.

Turffle examined her and to Gurthe's relief Shade's neck was not broken, but her paw was. That was the wound Turffle seemed very worried about. He and the others managed to stop the bleeding, but it was still a bad-looking wound. Robram wandered over and watched the progress. He noticed his father's weary face and ordered Gurthe to get some rest. Gurthe was too tired to argue and, after getting a blanket, he fell into a world of rest.

Havloke and Gurthe were doing everything in their power to stop Shade's wounds from bleeding. Her paw, broken and scratched, was the worst of the wounds, with the scrape on her rudder being next. Her head was bruised, signaling to Gurthe she could possibly have a broken neck. He decided that they should push the table over to the entrance, after securing Shade to it, and from the entrance gets otters to carefully carry her to whatever camp Turffle has managed to set up.

It was a long haul and Gurthe was growing weary. A figure appeared suddenly in the entrance. "Havloke? Havloke?" came the voice. "It's me, Treestar." Havloke let go of his portion of the table and swam forward, Gurthe wondered where Havloke had found the energy.

"Treestar? What is it?" Havloke called.

"Willow's with my dad," Treestar said.Again, Havloke amazed Gurthe with a sudden burst forward and within moments was at the entrance, hauling himself out. He was gone a second later. Gurthe and his team made good progress and finally reached the entrance.

After a great deal of trouble, the otters managed to get the table onto the shore. Many of the otters collapsed from weariness, while others looked to Gurthe for orders. Gurthe told Sunny to run ahead and fetch blankets and anyone who knew anything about healing. Sunny returned a moment later, Turffle on her heels, with others following.

Sunny carried blankets, which the group quickly threw over Shade. Turffle examined her and to Gurthe's relief Shade's neck was not broken, but her paw was. That was the wound Turffle seemed very worried about. He and the others managed to stop the bleeding, but it was still a bad-looking wound. Robram wandered over and watched the progress. He noticed his father's weary face and ordered Gurthe to get some rest. Gurthe was too tired to argue and, after getting a blanket, he fell into a world of rest.


	4. Knowledge and Wisedom

**_'Shade'_**

**Summary:**

**Shade and ****Willow**** are otter twins and daughters of Havloke, the leader of the Sadone Holt. They are constantly at odds and one day, when they endanger the Holt and their own lives with their bickering, they are sent to two different homes to get some discipline. Willow is sent to Redwall Abbey, while Shade lives a life on the coast at Salamandrastron. Shade grows into a formidable fighter while ****Willow**** studies and becomes a peaceful and caring member of Redwall. **

**Meanwhile, a young squirrel is discovered on the brink of starvation in the woodlands. She is mute, but the secrets she holds are dangerously related to the future of Redwall Abbey. Can she learn quickly enough to explain the events and the dreams Martin has sent her? **

**When the Badger Lord, Lightningstripe, learns that Redwall is in danger, he sets out to help the peaceful woodlanders with Shade amongst his troops. Soon the entire war will depend on Shades ability to let go of the past, and save ****Willow**** and the other abbey dwellers. However, sometimes the one thing that stands in our way is the one thing that can drive us on…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, however Shade, Willow, Havloke, Turffle, Tager, Lynnsia, Autumn, Clover, Maxsus, Gruthe, Robram, Yewtho, Brazen, Sunny, Slip, Treestar, Wetback, Gertole, Tresha, Vilera, Flower, Tuff, Tukk, Nissa, Ember, Ashwind, Coal, Heff, Cinder, Stride, Flow, and anyone else I come up with are mine. M-I-N-E. Also, the songs are all mine, Brain Jacques, I give you your credit, but I like giving myself credit in my stories too! **

**_Part One: _**

**_Departure_**

**_Chapter Four: _**

**_Knowledge and Wisedom_**

Perkle felt like he'd waited an age for Tam's return. He wondered if Tam had been attacked, but Tam was the Abbey Champion. Surely nothing could injure Tam…? Perkle heard something behind him and turned quickly, picking up a staff and holding it with both hands.

Suddenly a figure came through the trees to Perkle's right. He turned quickly, and saw Tam with a limp, but moderately large bundle. "What...?" Perkle began to ask.

"It's a young squirrel." Tam replied, showing his friend the cream-colored face of a sleeping maid of about seven seasons. "I think she's been abandoned, but whatever the case, she's starving."

Perkle's face showed sympathy towards the poor squirrel. He grabbed the knapsack and threw it over his shoulder, also grabbing the staff. Tam looked the weapon over. "That's a nice one. I can show you how to smooth it and wield it back at the abbey." Perkle nodded, obviously happy with the plan.

The two made slow progress, but eventually they did reach the abbey. Tam heard a shout from the ramparts, and the gate was opened. Tam saw some figures running towards them and motioned Perkle to step forward so that he could explain.

Armel and Brooky reached the trio first. Armel took one look at the squirrel and confirmed Tam's belief that the child, only around seven seasons old, was starving. She had Brooky take the babe to the infirmary and Tam saw Perkle explaining what happened to Dutty and Mudge. Doogy was heading towards Tam with Dauncy in tow. Tam quickly melted into the rapidly forming crowd and managed to escape into the abbey without being noticed.

Tam headed towards the infirmary and watched from the doorway as Armel treated the young squirrel. Brooky sat next to the dibbun, stroking her brow. Armel finally settled into a chair and Tam entered. Armel looked up at him. "She'll be fine."

"She should stay with us," Tam said.

"Are we adopting her or something?" Armel asked.

"I like her, or I feel sorry for her…I don't know," Tam said.

"I like her too Tam," Armel replied.

Tam smiled and looked over at the child. She was cream-colored with an unusual gray mark on her paw, and gray tips to her ears. Her tail was cream with a single gray streak to it. Tam smiled fondly. This little one was somehow making him feel better about life.

* * *

Robram watched as Willow writhed in her sleep. The young ottermaid sweated as the fever took a hold on her. Robram continued to wipe her brow and face with a damp cloth as she slept. Havloke had fallen asleep after Turffle had persuaded him to rest. The persuasion was in the form of a potion slipped into the leader's drink.

Treestar and Robram had switched off sentry duty during the night, one always watching the other sibling. Besides Turffle and the sentries, Treestar and Robram were the only ones up, and Turffle was truly grateful that he hadn't forced them to sleep. After all, they hadn't been involved much with the flood and weariness had not yet crept up on them.

Robram watched as Havloke rolled over in his sleep, obviously dreaming some dark dream. Robram wouldn't wake him, though, unless Havloke grew too disturbed. Willow still seemed to suffer from the fever and Robram did his best to help her. He was startled by a tap on the shoulder and looked up, startled, to see Turffle.

"How is she?" Turffle asked.

"The fever only seems to ebb, never truly growing better," Robram reported

Turffle moved the otter aside and dosed Willow with some herbs Robram wasn't familiar with. Willow seemed to settle a little, and Turffle nodded.

"Let me know if anything happens. I'm going to continue to look for Shade."

"Yes sir!" Robram said, throwing in a salute.

"My name's Turffle and there's no need to salute." Turffle said with a smile. Turffle looked over at Havloke, then left.

Gurthe's eyes fluttered open and he struggled to sit up. Strong hands pushed him down. "Where...wha'...?" Gurthe's vision was blurry and his mind foggy. He was stiff, and every muscle in his body ached.

"Easy dear, just lie down." Sunny's voice seemed to soothe his aching body. Gurthe blinked, satisfied when Sunny's face cleared, revealing her light blonde fur and bright green eyes. "You just rest Gurthe, you probably feel like you've swam over an ocean."

"Well, if you want it, there's no ache that can stop me from swimming another," Gurthe replied. Sunny tweaked his whisker.

"You rest or I'll see you get your wish by chucking you into the ocean," Sunny said. Gurthe smiled and soon faded back into sleep.

* * *

Havloke was surrounded by a dozen or more vermin. He was fighting, his old trusty sword Anglitar in his grasp. He fought like mad, finally destroying the vermin, but wait...

There, to the left of him, was a flicker of movement. Havloke turned quickly, bringing Anglitar up in a quick deathly arc, but there was no one there. No one. Havloke glanced around, his eyes holding a dangerous glint which had been the last thing many foebeasts had seen. Anglitar circled the air in small loops, constantly moving. The keen, razorsharp blade always ready to bring death on whoever was nearby.

Havloke was charged, quickly and unexpectedly from behind. He heard the footsteps and spun, but was too slow. A hard, and dense club hit him in the chest, sending Anglitar spinning from the otters grasp to land point down in the earth. Havloke fell to the ground. He saw the club raised to strike again...

Havlokes eyes snapped open. He noticed Robram and Treestar were sleeping calmly nearby the fire while Shade and Willow tossed and turned. Havloke went around to gently tuck the blankets around Willow more, and then fluff the pillow Shade was using a bit. Both ottermaids settled into sleep. Havloke then went to the edge of the holt. He noticed piles of sand had been used to channel the still-mighty flow around the holt and down the shore to the sea. The Holt had began to be emptied through a small channel that flowed into the big one.

Havloke slipped inside the holt. The water was much lower, only up to his waist, and he half-waded half-swam back to his room. A chest was laying on the floor, the exact one Havloke was looking for. He opened it and inside a brown leather scabbard lay, with a broze hilt coming off the top.

Havloke also noticed an old and rare pearl necklace, that had been wrapped around the hilt. Havloke looked at it with sadness. It had been his wifes. Her colors she'd lent him long ago. Havloke took off the necklace and hid it safely in the room, out of sight. The scabbard he took with him outside to a large ledge alongside the holt.

He flicked the hilt, forcing the scabbard to fly off and smack against the ground. Havloke looked at the blade with a wise eye. Havloke had lived his life around weapons, growing up in a time of constant war with the searats that invaded, plundered, and murdered for fun.

However, Havloke had ended this, using his knowledge as a leader and wisedom as a fighter. By the time Robram was born the conflicts had ended. Havloke had never told his daughters about his warrior past. They were taught that the wars ended before Havloke was born. Havloke wondered how long he could keep his past a secret, how long he could hide Anglitar from their eyes. Certainly not for much longer.. if they remained here...

**O.O! Does that mean Havlokes going to send his kids away because he's trying to keep a secret? Ooooo.. I wonder... Wait, I'm the author, it's YOU who should be wondering Only me and myself know that... for know. Anyway, reader of the week... hmmm... I'd say that ArcherofFreedom is got it this week. Thanks Archy.. you don't mind me calling you that do you? **

_**Review!!!!**_


	5. Wordless and Silent

**_'Shade'_**

**_Summary:_**

**_Shade and Willow are otter twins and daughters of Havloke, the leader of the Sadone Holt. They are constantly at odds and one day, when they endanger the Holt and their own lives with their bickering, they are sent to two different homes to get some discipline. Willow is sent to Redwall Abbey, while Shade lives a life on the coast at Salamandrastron. Shade grows into a formidable fighter while Willow studies and becomes a peaceful and caring member of Redwall. _**

**_Meanwhile, a young squirrel is discovered on the brink of starvation in the woodlands. She is mute, but the secrets she holds are dangerously related to the future of Redwall Abbey. Can she learn quickly enough to explain the events and the dreams Martin has sent her? _**

**_When the Badger Lord, Lightningstripe, learns that Redwall is in danger, he sets out to help the peaceful woodlanders with Shade amongst his troops. Soon the entire war will depend on Shades ability to let go of the past, and save Willow and the other abbey dwellers. However, sometimes the one thing that stands in our way is the one thing that can drive us on…_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, however Shade, Willow, Havloke, Turffle, Tager, Lynnsia, Autumn, Clover, Maxsus, Gruthe, Robram, Yewtho, Brazen, Sunny, Slip, Treestar, Wetback, Gertole, Tresha, Vilera, Flower, Tuff, Tukk, Nissa, Ember, Ashwind, Coal, Heff, Cinder, Stride, Flow, and anyone else I come up with are mine. M-I-N-E. Also, the songs are all mine, Brain Jacques, I give you your credit, but I like giving myself credit in my stories too!_**

_**Part One: **_

_**Departure**_

_**Chapter Five:**_

_**Wordless and Silent**_

I opened my eyes and looked around. I saw sunlight streaming in a window opposite me and looked behind me to see another window. I sat up and looked out of it to see a group of hedgehogs, mice, squirrels, and other creatures. I watched for a minute, then heard a cough behind me. I turned to see an impressive squirrel standing a little ways from the bed I was lying in. He smiled at me and pointed at the window.

"Those are friends. You're at Redwall Abbey, and safe," he said.

I wished then that I could speak. That I could ask him questions about this place and where the darkness had gone. The darkness was all I ever knew. Once and a while I was taken up to the surface, but it still startled me to be up so high.

"Where do you come from? I'm from the Highlands," Tam said.

I tried to figure out a way to explain to him. I moved my lips, shook my head, and shrugged. He seemed to understand and came over to sit beside me. I flinched. He told me again that I was safe and that he wouldn't hurt me. I didn't understand. All anyone wanted to do was hurt me before. What kind of place was this?

* * *

Tam was startled at the fact she was mute. She seemed frightened and confused. Tam decided to try something. "Can you write or read?"

She looked confused again. Tam grabbed a nearby book and showed her the words on the page. She seemed to understand suddenly and shook her head. Tam sighed. "Can you walk?" he asked, standing and pacing a bit to explain the meaning.

She nodded. Tam offered a hand and she didn't move. Tam stood back and allowed her to get up on her own. "Do you have a name?" Tam asked.

She nodded, then pointed at a mark on her left paw. It was clover-shaped. Tam tried something. "Is your name Clover?" She nodded emphatically. Tam was pleased they were getting somewhere.

"Do you want to meet some of my friends?" Tam asked. Clover looked confused. Tam pointed out the window and acted like he was walking again. Clover nodded. Tam was glad that she apparently could grasp some things.

As they left, they bumped into Armel. She gave Tam a look. "Tam, I don't want you always taking my patients away before I'm through looking them over…."

"Her name's Clover," Tam said. "She's…unable to speak."

Armel smiled at Clover and bent to the squirrel's level, offering a hand. "My name's Armel."

Clover looked up at Tam, obviously shy. Tam gently took Armel's hand and shook it. He motioned for Clover to do the same. Clover took the hand, but seemed cautious and alert for something. Armel smiled and walked over to the bed Clover had been in, which she quickly made. Tam took the time to usher Clover out.

Tam was glad they didn't pass anyone in the halls. It gave him a chance to explain to Clover what was what. Tam had her wait at a table while he ducked inside the kitchen to grab a snack. Some scones and raspberry jam were left over from afternoon tea, and Tam brought them out to Clover, showing her how to spread the jam and eat the scone. Clover seemed pleased with the food, although at first she seemed surprised. Tam wondered if this was her first taste of scones.

"Have you ever had these before?" Tam asked.

Clover shook her head, a sad look coming across her face. It vanished as she took another bite. Tam watched her to eat the other two before coaxing her to follow him.

They crossed great hall as they headed outdoors. Tam showed Clover the picture of Martin the Warrior woven on the tapestry and told her his name was Martin. Clover touched the picture solemnly.

Tam then took her to the doors and held one open for her. Dutty and Brooky were sitting on the steps and looked up at Tam's arrival. Dutty stood and nodded politely to Clover, who again cast Tam a worried look. Tam smiled down at her.

"This is Abbot Dutty, and Brooky," Tam said, pointing to each in turn. "They're friends. This is Clover," Tam said, introducing the young squirrel. "She's mute, but a quick learner."

"Welcome to Redwall, young Clover," Dutty said, still wearing a smile. Brooky seemed sympathetic towards Clover and looked over at Tam.

"Can she read or write?" Brooky asked.

"I don't think so, but I'll bet she can learn." Tam said. Clover looked up at him. Tam tried to think of something she might enjoy. "Why don't we show her the gardens? Those lateroses should be up by now," Tam suggested.

"That's a good idea," Brooky answered.

Clover and Tam walked side by side while Brooky and Dutty took up positions next to Tam. Clover kept looking around, her eyes fell constantly on the ground however, and Dutty noticed this.

"Hasn't see ever seen grass before?" he asked Tam.

"I don't know. I found her in the woodlands you never know where she might come from. It's obvious she's not used to good treatment. I treated her to some scones and raspberry jam and she told me she'd never had them before."

"Told you how?" Brooky asked.

"If you ask her a yes or no question, she'll nod or shake her head," Tam replied. "She also seems…unused to the sunlight or heights. She looked out the window from the infirmary and seemed to shrink back."

Dutty shrugged. "We can school her and try to get the young'un to explain her past, but there's no telling what the poor child's been through."

They had reached the gardens at this point and Clover looked at the flower curiously. Tam bent over and showed her how to smell one. Clover instantly started sniffing each and every flower.

Dutty watched. "She's a quick learner did you say?" Dutty asked Tam.

"Yes, or so it seems," Tam replied.

Dutty stood and walked over to her. She seemed startled that he was nearby, so Dutty smiled warmly at her. "Flower." He said pointing at the plant. Then Dutty used his finger and wrote the word 'FLOWER' in the dirt. "Flower." Dutty said, pointing to the word. Clover seemed interested. She traced the word with her own finger and pointed to the flower, giving Dutty a questioning look. Dutty nodded. "Yes, flower," He confirmed.

Clover seemed thrilled with this. Dutty told Tam he'd be back in a second. Tam and Brooky watched Clover from the shelter of a tree. She was repeatedly tracing the word and pointing to the flower. Brooky decided to try something. She went over and pointed to Clover, and then wrote Clover's name in the dirt next to flower. "Clover," Brooky said, pointing at the word. She then pointed at Clover herself. Clover looked at the word in awe.

Dutty returned with a pen and parchment, and Tam knew his plan. Dutty called Clover over, and once again wrote flower, this time on the parchment. Clover recognized the word and pointed to the rows of plants. Dutty nodded. Brooky then took the paper and wrote Clover's name, next to 'flower'. Clover looked at Brooky and pointed to herself.

Brooky nodded, then handed Clover the parchment and pen, showing Clover how to grip the pen so that she could write. Then Brooky gently took Clovers hand and traced the words one at a time.

She then let Clover try it herself. Her writing was sloppy, and it looked like _Flower _but it was her first step towards being able to write and read, and Tam rejoiced. Tam spotted the abbey gardener a few meters away in a vegetable patch. He went over to talk to Humble, former Abbot, now gardener, and asked him if he could have a flower or two. Humble asked whom they were for and, upon hearing about Clover, he walked back over with Tam to meet the maid.

Clover was again shy, but after Humble gave her a bouquet of flowers she warmed to him. Humble noticed her practicing the words and added one to the group. "Redwall," Humble said, sweeping his hands around to show her what the word meant. She looked around and copied the word, pointing to the wall, orchard, and main building. Humble nodded.

Clover continued to practice well into the evening. After dinner, which Clover seemed overwhelmed with, Tam decided to add one last word to the list. "Friend," Tam said, pointing to Clover then Humble, Brooky, Dutty, and finally, himself. Clover seemed to understand and copied the word, pointing at herself then to them. They smiled at one another.

Tam later guided Clover to a spare room that connected to his and Armel's. It had once been Melanda's. He lit a candle and allowed her to practice for a little while before tucking her into bed, where she fell quickly asleep.

In Clover's dreams, the mouse from the tapestry, Martin, visited her. He told her the word friend and pointed at himself, much in the same way that Tam had. He smiled at her. "Continue to learn, little one. You must tell Redwall what you have seen." The figure faded and Clover spent the rest of her night in a field of flowers and friends.

* * *

Shade forced herself to open her eyes. She felt pain as she blinked her eyes into focus, but she continued to look around. Treestar had been watching her nearby and moved to her side as she stirred. Turffle was suddenly above her and telling her to lie still. Shade was happy to comply and once again fell asleep.

Her dreams were unpleasant. She was constantly in danger or fighting for her life. She finally faded into a deeper sleep.

**Sorry, I noticed last time there was a line between the Abbey part and the Holt part... I'l try to be more careful about that in the future. I updated the past chapters, making them all as perfect as I could. Reader of the week...storiewriter! she's the only one, minus Sorcha, who reviewed. **

**Review!**


	6. Fights and Rights

**_'Shade'_**

**Summary:**

**Shade and ****Willow**** are otter twins and daughters of Havloke, the leader of the Sadone Holt. They are constantly at odds and one day, when they endanger the Holt and their own lives with their bickering, they are sent to two different homes to get some discipline. Willow is sent to Redwall Abbey, while Shade lives a life on the coast at Salamandrastron. Shade grows into a formidable fighter while ****Willow**** studies and becomes a peaceful and caring member of Redwall. **

**Meanwhile, a young squirrel is discovered on the brink of starvation in the woodlands. She is mute, but the secrets she holds are dangerously related to the future of Redwall Abbey. Can she learn quickly enough to explain the events and the dreams Martin has sent her? **

**When the Badger Lord, Lightningstripe, learns that Redwall is in danger, he sets out to help the peaceful woodlanders with Shade amongst his troops. Soon the entire war will depend on Shades ability to let go of the past, and save ****Willow**** and the other abbey dwellers. However, sometimes the one thing that stands in our way is the one thing that can drive us on…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, however Shade, Willow, Havloke, Turffle, Tager, Lynnsia, Autumn, Clover, Maxsus, Gruthe, Robram, Yewtho, Brazen, Sunny, Slip, Treestar, Wetback, Gertole, Tresha, Vilera, Flower, Tuff, Tukk, Nissa, Ember, Ashwind, Coal, Heff, Cinder, Stride, Flow, and anyone else I come up with are mine. M-I-N-E. Also, the songs are all mine, Brain Jacques, I give you your credit, but I like giving myself credit in my stories too! **

**_Part One: _**

**_Departure_**

**_Chapter Six:_**

**_Fights and Rights_**

The next time Shade awoke, it was her father standing over her. She tried to say something, but it came out as a moan. Havloke instantly hugged her and Shade felt his tears soaking her fur.

She shifted a little and Havloke moved away slightlyy. She found herself on a blanket on the ground nearby a fire, with another figure behind the flames. "It's Willow," Havloke explained to Shade.

Shade scowled. Havloke's curiosity overcame his concern then, and he grabbed his daughter's uninjured paw. "Shade, what happened?"

"We were fighting and carried down the river, I attempted to save myself by grabbing a ledge. But it was the ledge that was the only divider between the cliff and the river so…."

"This was caused because of a fight?!" Havloke exclaimed. Shade winced as the noise hurt her already pounding head. "This entire mess was caused because of a fight? Yewtho is dead thanks to your aggressiveness!" Havloke's anger was causing others to look up curiously. "That's it, Shade! I'm sorry, but until you can learn control, you are no longer welcome here," Havloke said, storming off.

Shade looked nonplussed. Turffle quickly started to tend to her paw some more and gave her something to soothe her headache. "Ignore him Shade, he didn't mean it," Turffle said quietly.

Shade shrugged. "I don't care whether he did or not," the young otter said hotly. She had worked up a foul temper now. Turffle finished his inspection before he moved over to Willow. Brooke, Shade noticed, was also awakening a bit. Robram appeared to be next to Willow. Treestar tapped Shade's shoulder, and she glanced at him.

"Are you still mad? Are we still friends?" Treestar asked.

"Yes and yes." Shade replied. She felt something in the pocket of her tunic and she reached in to find the stone she'd placed in their earlier. She handed it to Treestar, who looked at it carefully. "It's for you," Shade told him.

"I can't-" Treestar started, then he caught Shade's eye, "refuse…," he finished.

Shade nodded, happy with his choice.

A few hours later, both Shade and Willow were sleeping peacefully. Havloke sat with Turffle by the shore. Turffle turned to his friend. "Look, I know you're angry, but they're young, and they have time to learn-"

"No, Turffle. They aren't learning. That's just it. Willow will be sent to Redwall, and I was hoping Shade could be accepted into Salamandastron," Havloke said

Turffle was quiet a moment. "She wouldn't be refused," he replied carefully. "So long as I take her into my ranks as a trainee. Meaning she'd be trained to fight."

Havloke seemed impassive. "It's the only way she'll ever learn, and I don't want her coming back on regular visits. Just train her for a while and send reports."

Turffle didn't like his friends plan; he didn't like the fact Havloke was sending away the only family he had left. Willow, at least, was going somewhere nice and Turffle approved. However, Havloke was sending his other daughter into a nightmarish life of training. Rules were strict and Shade would have to work twice as much as the other leverets. Granted, she had her swimming abilities going for her, but could she keep up with a hares forced-march pace?

"You can leave the minute you think she's ready," Havloke said, standing to leave. Turffle wanted to say something, but remained quiet. Shade might be ready as early as two days from now. Turffle wondered if Shade could possibly do anything to win back favor in two days….

Willow stared at her father in honest disbelief. She could understand him punishing her for a long time, but sending her away? Willow wanted to say something, but she instead became choked with tears. Havloke turned away and started to oversee a rebuilding project.

Willow glanced over at Shade, who was being told about the situation by Turffle. Shade almost seemed thrilled. Willow couldn't believe Shade could be so cruel. It was the morning after Turffle and Havloke's talk, and the maids were being informed of the plans as rebuilding procedures were underway. Turffle left to call a meeting of the five senior hares, leaving the seven leverets under Robram and Treestar's command.

* * *

Turffle gathered his hares together. Tager seemed perplexed by the events, and Turffle had to explain everything to the group. Autumn seemed stunned that Havloke was sending Shade and Willow away. 

Ferdimond elected to go back to Redwall and take Brooke with him. Kersey agreed to go along. Turffle was glad that matter was settled. "Very well then. I think the girls will be ready tomorrow. We'll leave tomorrow in the late afternoon." The hares all nodded as Turffle ended the meeting.

* * *

Tam was up before dawn and went over to Perkle's dormitory. He rapped quietly on the door and heard grumbling from inside before the door opened and revealed the young hedgehog. "Ready to work on that staff?" Tam asked. 

"Yes!" Perkle said, brightening up at the mention of the staff. Tam watched him rush to get ready before the pair strolled out to the lawns. Tam lent Perkle his knife and showed him how to stripe away at the bark. Tam then left Perkle to go see if Clover was up. To his surprise, she was not in bed. Tam became worried. He looked in the kitchens and dining hall. Upon not finding her, Tam hurried back outside. He went to ask Perkle if he knew where Clover was, but Perkle wasn't where Tam had left him either.

Tam looked around the lawns, finally finding them both by the pond. Clover had the parchment and pen in her hand, and Perkle was sitting nearby, watching Clover as she dipped her hand in the water.

Tam walked over and noticed she was playing with a few small fish, who were amazingly allowing Clover to pet them. Tam watched and Clover looked up, noticing him for the first time. She pointed at the fish, then at the parchment, and gave Tam a puzzled look. Tam took the parchment and wrote the word 'fish'.

"Fish" Tam said. "Those are fish. And this…" Tam cupped some water in his hands and let it fall back into the pond. "Is water," he said, writing the word next to 'fish.' Clover seemed pleased with these new words and copied them over and over. The paper was now filled front and back with the words flower, friend, Redwall, Clover, fish, and water.

Tam decided to introduce Clover to Melanda, so Clover could possibly get some extra parchment. Clover seemed unwilling to leave the fish, however. Perkle solved that by telling Tam to wait a moment and walking inside. Perkle returned with a jar that he filled with water. He instructed Clover to coax a fish in and she got a pretty multi-colored one, white with blue, yellow, and green. Tam smiled at Perkle's thoughtfulness. "Clover, what are you going to call the fish?"

Clover took up the paper she'd been practicing on and pointed to the word 'Flower.' Tam nodded. "Flower's a good name for her. Perkle? Will you go put Flower up in our dorm? Tell Armel to put her someplace special." Perkle nodded and headed off.

Tam led Clover to where Tam spied Melanda sitting in a chesnut tree writing. "Hoy there, pretty young maid? Care to join the ground walkers?" Tam called up to the recorder.

Melanda looked down and replied in a sweet voice. "What ground walkers? You both are squirrels!" she called playfully.

Tam rolled his eyes. Melanda came down and smiled at Clover. "Hi, my name's Melanda. You must be Clover."

Clover nodded and looked amazed at the fact Melanda knew her name. Melanda looked at Tam. "So what do you need?"

"Do you have any extra parchment she could borrow? She's learning how to write," Tam said, showing his daughter the paper. Melanda nodded.

"Actually, I have an extra booklet that I don't have a use for. It's up in my room. Be right back." Melanda took off across the lawn, and Tam sat down with his back resting against the tree. Clover looked up at the tree and seemed curious. Tam wrote the word 'tree' on a margin of the page and Clover looked at him and shook her head. She suddenly reached for a low branch and Tam understood.

"Oh, you want to climb." Tam said. Clover shrugged and Tam decided to show her some things about climbing. Clover was a squirrel after all.

Tam showed her how to dig her claws into the bark and pull herself up. Clover nodded and kept attempting it, finally succeeding after several tries. Tam watched as she carefully moved from branch to branch, eventually seating herself a few meters up. She waved down at Tam, who waved back.

Melanda returned shortly and looked around. "Where's Clover?" she asked Tam. Suddenly an unripe chesnut fell in front of her and she looked up in surprise. Clover smiled down at her and climbed down.

"She's a natural," Tam commented as Clover descended. Melanda smiled. When Clover reached the bottom, Melanda handed her the book. Tam wrote a list of words for Clover to practice on the first page. The list went like this:

Friend

Redwall

Clover

Fish

Water

Tree

Flower

Sun

Tam pointed at the word tree, then at the tree Clover had just climbed. Then he pointed at the word sun and then to the rising bright ball in the sky. Clover practiced the words, even at breakfast. Tam later gave her a list of names and pointed to the creatures they represented. The list included Armel, Melanda, Humble, Dutty, Brooky, Perkle, and Tam himself. Clover seemed to feel very confident in this, and Tam went to bed with the firm belief she'd learn eventually. A few words a day, Tam told himself and of course, when Armel thought she was ready, Clover could start to be taught with the other abbey children.

Life was indeed going well.

* * *

**Well... I've been working hard and have... fourteen..? Chapters written. I think this gets better, but I'll leave it up to you to tell me if the stories still interesting enough to post. Seriously, I'm not to sure I want to keep this going... Well, Storiewriter is once again reader of the week, she's the only one (minus Sorcha) who reviewed...well, I also should add the reasont he updates late is because the document loader was giving me trouble...**


	7. Nightmares and Worries

_**'Shade'**_

**Summary:**

**Shade and Willow are otter twins and daughters of Havloke, the leader of the Sadone Holt. They are constantly at odds and one day, when they endanger the Holt and their own lives with their bickering, they are sent to two different homes to get some discipline. Willow is sent to Redwall Abbey, while Shade lives a life on the coast at Salamandrastron. Shade grows into a formidable fighter while Willow studies and becomes a peaceful and caring member of Redwall. **

**Meanwhile, a young squirrel is discovered on the brink of starvation in the woodlands. She is mute, but the secrets she holds are dangerously related to the future of Redwall Abbey. Can she learn quickly enough to explain the events and the dreams Martin has sent her? **

**When the Badger Lord, Lightningstripe, learns that Redwall is in danger, he sets out to help the peaceful woodlanders with Shade amongst his troops. Soon the entire war will depend on Shades ability to let go of the past, and save Willow and the other abbey dwellers. However, sometimes the one thing that stands in our way is the one thing that can drive us on…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, however Shade, Willow, Havloke, Turffle, Tager, Lynnsia, Autumn, Clover, Maxsus, Gruthe, Robram, Yewtho, Brazen, Sunny, Slip, Treestar, Wetback, Gertole, Tresha, Vilera, Flower, Tuff, Tukk, Nissa, Ember, Ashwind, Coal, Heff, Cinder, Stride, Flow, and anyone else I come up with are mine. M-I-N-E. Also, the songs are all mine, Brian Jacques, I give you your credit, but I like giving myself credit in my stories too! **

_**Part One: **_

_**Departure**_

_**Chapter Seven:**_

_**Nightmares and Worries**_

Clover continued to play with Flower. The young fish had been feed breadcrumbs earlier and Clover was glad that Flower seemed to like her new home. Clover went to bed feeling very happy in her new life.

The happy feeling didn't last. Clover found herself surrounded, being whipped from all sides, and it was dark, so dark. Clover happened to notice one small torch giving off enough light to show some faces. They were the Redwallers! Clover kicked out and tried to escape, however arms were holding her down. She moved to the left, were their seemed to be nobody, and her arm felt the sharp sensation of a sharp object cutting into her.

"Clover! Clover!" Called a voice. Clover continued to try to escape, until suddenly a huge warrior, lit by a flaming sword he carried, came to her. Clover seemed to remember him but from where?

Clover squeezed her eyes shut, but the mouse didn't approah her, only said one word: "Awake!"

Clovers eyes opened and she noticed she was in the dark, with several creatures around her. She could tell she was nolonger dreaming, but her left arm still hurt. When she grabbed it, a warm substance met her hand. Clover recognized the feeling of blood.

"Clover are you alright?" Tam's voice came to her from the side. She quickly monuvered off the bed and got against a wall. A latern was lit and Clover recognized Armel, Tam, Abbot Dutty, and Melanda. Clover continued to shrink back, even though she though they were friends.

Tam took a step towards her. She pressed herself against the stone wall as far as she could, and let out a whimper. Tam stepped back, signaling the others to do the same. Tam studied Clover for a minute. She was grasping her arm, obviously were her arm had made contact with the nightstand, which had been the cause of the cry that alerted Tam, Armel, and their visitors to Clovers nightmare.

She had the look of one who was confused and frightened. Tam decided to try something. He grabbed the booklet Melanda had lent Clover and wrote the word 'friend' on it, then scooted it over to Clover, who shrank back but looked at it. When she made eye contact again, Tam pointed to himself, Armel, Melanda, and Dutty.

Clover shook her head with a defiant look in her eye. Tam sighed as he realized whatever nightmare she'd had, it had given her bad thoughts about the Redwallers she'd met. He motioned the others to leave the room, then silently followed them out, leaving the door open a crack.

Once they were in the small chamber that served as a bedroom and minature livingroom, Tam had the group sit down, Melanda and Armel sat on the edges of the bed, while Tam and Dutty brought chairs around to face them.

Tam addressed the group. "Well whatever progress she's made has been lost as far as friendship goes. She seems to think we're somehow her enemies-"

"That's blinkin insane! We've fed her and not done a bally harm to her." Dutty said, unable to stop the outburst. For a hare, Dutty was uncommonly well behaved, and never ate more then a common Redwaller. However, he could never lose the language or accent of a hare, and sometimes gave way to outbursts when frustrated.

"Maybe not, but I think this is in connection with a dream. Remember how I mentioned it seemed like she came from… a not-so-pleasant home? Well, I think somehow her dreams of the past have mingled with the present-"

"Making us the ones that seem bad." Melanda finished, catching on to her fathers thoughts. "That might be, but how can we prove to her we aren't enemies?"

Tam shook his head. "That's the problem. She's probably had someone treat her kindly at first, then hurt her later, making it hard for her to trust us."

"Should we send out a scouting party? See if anyone in Mossflower knows what happened?" Armel suggested.

"Even if they did how would that solve her trusting us?" Tam asked

Armel looked down. "I was just trying to-"

"I know, and it was a good thought, but right now we need to focus on gaining trust." Tam said. "Even if we get her to trust one of us, that one could teach her how to read and write and she could eventually learn how to read enough so we can explain."

"Yes, but it seems to me she's not going to trust any of us she's already met, is their a young female around her age here?" Melanda asked.

"No, there was a time between Perkles dubbin group and Gertole's where no dubbins were born, Dauncy was the only one in between, but even he's younger then Clover, and he's a male, which I think might scare her off." Armel confirmed.

"Well thank goodness for someone who keeps track." Tam said. "It's late, we should each be in bed anyway. Let's see if Martin decides to aid us tonight and we'll meet up at Breakfast to see if anyone has an answer." Tam suggested. Melanda and Dutty nodded, and after saying goodnight, they went to their own beds.

* * *

Willow woke early on the third day of travel. Kersey happened to be on watch and smiled as Willow got up. The otter started to pack up the blanket and get out a light breakfast. The last three days had been eventless and the trio had made good progress, expecting to reach the abbey within two more days.

Ferdimond woke up while Willow was making tea, and he claimed that he'd been kept up all night by the thought of a delicious breakfast. Willow, not to disappoint Ferdimond, tossed him a single scone, trying to hold in laughter as the hare looked puzzled. Kersey caught on and explained to Ferdimond.

"Well you see, sir, last night three giant weasels snuck up and said that they'd eat us if we didn't give them our bally tucker, so I tossed them everything but this single scone, which we saved for our gallant Ferdy, of course."

Ferdimond went pale and tossed the scone to Willow. "Go ahead," he said, muttering about scoffing weasels and bad manners. Willow gave way to a laugh.

"Hahahahaha…Kersey, heeheehee…think we should ahahahaha, let him in on…heeheeheeha! Our joke?" Willow was laughing so hard Kersey had to explain to Ferdimond. However, she became too giggly, so she just pointed at the ration packs sitting in plain view. Ferdimond realized he'd been tricked and glared at his companions, laughing uproariously.

"I knew that, I was just bally well testing you," Ferdimond said. This statement only caused more laughter, and soon Willow and Kersey had tears coming out their eyes from laughing so hard.

Willow and Kersey eventually got over their fit of laughter and served up a nice breakfast of warm scones and strawberries, with some nice cordial to follow. They shortly started off, and Willow was once again schooled in the arts of tracking, scouting, and wielding a staff, which was for her own protection. Ferdimond taught the weapon work, while Kersey showed Willow how to judge direction and how to tell what animals had left tracks and what direction they were heading.

Willow was becoming an expert in these areas. By late afternoon, Willow was tested by going ahead and tracking by herself. Kersey and Ferdimond were enjoying their time alone, until sounds of metal hitting metal rang out - sounds of a battle were coming from ahead. Kersey and Ferdimond ran ahead, looking for Willow.

**Is that a cliffie? Suppose so, since Clover has so many fans out there. I PURPOSEFULLY decided that since I made the twenty review mark, I'll upload a second chapter, so about an hour after this one, look for Chapter eight. **


	8. Names and Shrews

**_'Shade'_**

**Summary:**

**Shade and ****Willow**** are otter twins and daughters of Havloke, the leader of the Sadone Holt. They are constantly at odds and one day, when they endanger the Holt and their own lives with their bickering, they are sent to two different homes to get some discipline. Willow is sent to Redwall Abbey, while Shade lives a life on the coast at Salamandrastron. Shade grows into a formidable fighter while ****Willow**** studies and becomes a peaceful and caring member of Redwall. **

**Meanwhile, a young squirrel is discovered on the brink of starvation in the woodlands. She is mute, but the secrets she holds are dangerously related to the future of Redwall Abbey. Can she learn quickly enough to explain the events and the dreams Martin has sent her? **

**When the Badger Lord, Lightningstripe, learns that Redwall is in danger, he sets out to help the peaceful woodlanders with Shade amongst his troops. Soon the entire war will depend on Shades ability to let go of the past, and save ****Willow**** and the other abbey dwellers. However, sometimes the one thing that stands in our way is the one thing that can drive us on…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, however Shade, Willow, Havloke, Turffle, Tager, Lynnsia, Autumn, Clover, Maxsus, Gruthe, Robram, Yewtho, Brazen, Sunny, Slip, Treestar, Wetback, Gertole, Tresha, Vilera, Flower, Tuff, Tukk, Nissa, Ember, Ashwind, Coal, Heff, Cinder, Stride, Flow, and anyone else I come up with are mine. M-I-N-E. Also, the songs are all mine, Brain Jacques, I give you your credit, but I like giving myself credit in my stories too! **

**_Part One: _**

**_Departure_**

**_Chapter Eight: _**

**_Names and Shrews_**

Willow was surrounded by a rat gang, consisting of five, who were all quite mean looking. One of them, who looked like the leader, had a cutlass and was heading towards Willow, while the others cut off her escape from any side.

"Get er Scutty!" one of the rats called to the leader. Scutty looked over to give the rat a glare. That silenced him.

"Scutty?" Willow asked, trying out a trick Ferdimond had taught her- distract the enemy.

"Yea, that's my name," the big rat said. Willow laughed.

"I'll bet your gang has better names than you!" Willow teased.

The other rats, encouraged by this, started calling out their names.

"Oh! Oh! Fattooth's a better name!" a fat rat called from her left

"No, Daggertail is right?" a female rat behind Scutty asked.

"Nah, a maid like this would like the name Gorgy, wouldn't you?" the rat behind Willow inquired.

"Rageye's better though isn' it?" the last one on her right, who was armed with a spear said.

Willow seemed to ponder this. "Hmmm I think Fattooth should take over…." she said. Fattooth looked immensely pleased and swaggered over to Scutty.

"I'm leader now, so gimme yer sword," Fattooth demanded.

Scutty looked at him in disgust. "You? You couldn't fight with a decent blade if you tried!"

It just so happened that Fattooth was armed with a rather impressive ax, that would be fine to throw or use in hand-to-hand combat. He had the blade slung over his shoulder. He moved his hand to grip the handle and swung it hard at Scutty. The other rats started calling encouragement to the pair.

"Common, Fattooth! Common!" the female called Daggertail yelled.

"Gut im Scutty!" Gorgy said.

Willow took this as another opportunity. She turned to Daggertail. "You gonna let Gorgy there go against your mate?" she asked. That got Daggertail's blood running, and she quickly attacked Gorgy, who had to quickly bring his dagger up to defend himself.

Willow looked at Rageye. "You gonna let this happen mate? Show em who's boss!" shhe challenged. She felt very proud of herself as Rageye threw himself into the battle between Scutty and Fattooth.

Willow made her daring escape, only to find Ferdimond and Kersey hiding amongst the bushes.

"Why didn't you help me?" she asked.

"We got here as you had Gorgy and that other rat fighting. Looked like you didn't need help," Ferdimond replied. "I taught you well."

"Yes well…" Willow said, unable to think of a retort. "You could've stayed close and kept an eye on me."

"Where's the fun in that?" Kersey asked

Willow sighed. "Can we go now?"

"Why bother? Don't you hear that?" Ferdimond said, stretching out.

Willow heard some distant singing voices. "Who are they?" she asked.

"Go take a peek, river's over there," Kersey said, laying next to her mate and pointing to the south.

Willow found the river, and realized it must be the same one that emptied into the rapids by her home. She couldn't see the singers until they rounded a bend. Then Willow found herself looking at a group of six longboats, with around a dozen shrews in each. Willow watched from the bank as they sang.

"Push n row, yo ho ho,

that's what our Log-a-log said.

Heave and ho! Row, row, row!

Though I'd rather be in bed!

Push n row, yo ho ho,

that's what we've been told to do.

Heave and ho! Row, row, row!

Though I'd rather say I'm through!

Push n row, yo ho ho,

that's our lovely role.

Heave and ho! Row, row, row!

Though I'd rather be a mole!"

The song ended and one of the shrews, an older dibbun by the looks of him, became over-excited and toppled out of the boat, the current dragging him under. There was a shout from the boats and several made their way to the side to look for the shrew. Willow realized he'd been pushed ahead of the boats by the current and got a running start, leaping in the water.

Her swimming abilities weren't excellent as far as otters were concerned, but it was better than the average beast. Willow quickly found the young shrew, who was struggling to get to surface. He opened his mouth to scream when he saw Willow, then grabbed his throat. Willow knew the poor fellow would drown quickly and she pushed with all her might to grab him, before pushing off the bottom of the river.

She found herself surfacing next to a logboat and handed the shrew up to waiting paws. She decided to swim back to shore, rather then jostling the logboat as she got in, and found Ferdimond and Kersey waiting on the bank.

Ferdimond called over to a boat, "Hullo chaps! Log-a-log Togey still with ye?"

A gruff voice answered. "No, passed on last season. I'm his eldest son, Rifto."

"Sorry to hear that, ol' chap! Good pal o mine, Togey was," Ferdimond said.

"Aye! As long as he kept you fed!" A chorus of laughter greeted this remark. The hare sent them a frosty glare.

"Fine! Shoo, you dreadful rotters!" Ferdimond said, just before Kersey stuffed a scone in his mouth.

"Eat, you famine gob!" Kersey ordered. "Ferdimond didn't mean to be rude. You see we're on our way to Redwall, the ottermaid's with us. Mind giving us a lift?"

Willow looked over at the shrews, who were beginning to bring their boats towards the riverbank where Kersey, Ferdimond, and Willow were standing.

"Aye, the maid saved me youngest nephew's life; she's earned a good boatride. That hare though," Rifto pointed at a chewing Ferdimond, "will have to walk."

"Suits us," Kersey said. Ferdimond exploded.

"Bounders! You lot are as bad as the brainless duck who led his troops north in the winter and left 'em to starve! Cads! Double-nosed dormice! Swollen-lipped moles!"

Kersey ended Ferdimond's tirade with a simple kick - a kick that landed the hare midstream. Although he was only shoulder-deep, he started crying out for help. Willow sighed and dived into the stream, coming up next to the hare. "Stand and walk you lop-eared hooligan," she said, then dove again to swim back to shore.

Ferdimond would not. He stood in the middle of the stream, refusing to move until aided. Rifto winked at Willow, who was wondering whether to dive in and get him.

"Leave that 'un there, missy. He'll be out the minute he smells food."


	9. Songs and Schemes

**_'Shade'_**

**Summary:**

**Shade and ****Willow**** are otter twins and daughters of Havloke, the leader of the Sadone Holt. They are constantly at odds and one day, when they endanger the Holt and their own lives with their bickering, they are sent to two different homes to get some discipline. Willow is sent to Redwall Abbey, while Shade lives a life on the coast at Salamandrastron. Shade grows into a formidable fighter while ****Willow**** studies and becomes a peaceful and caring member of Redwall. **

**Meanwhile, a young squirrel is discovered on the brink of starvation in the woodlands. She is mute, but the secrets she holds are dangerously related to the future of Redwall Abbey. Can she learn quickly enough to explain the events and the dreams Martin has sent her? **

**When the Badger Lord, Lightningstripe, learns that Redwall is in danger, he sets out to help the peaceful woodlanders with Shade amongst his troops. Soon the entire war will depend on Shades ability to let go of the past, and save ****Willow**** and the other abbey dwellers. However, sometimes the one thing that stands in our way is the one thing that can drive us on…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, however Shade, Willow, Havloke, Turffle, Tager, Lynnsia, Autumn, Clover, Maxsus, Gruthe, Robram, Yewtho, Brazen, Sunny, Slip, Treestar, Wetback, Gertole, Tresha, Vilera, Flower, Tuff, Tukk, Nissa, Ember, Ashwind, Coal, Heff, Cinder, Stride, Flow, and anyone else I come up with are mine. M-I-N-E. Also, the songs are all mine, Brain Jacques, I give you your credit, but I like giving myself credit in my stories too! **

**_Part One: _**

**_Departure_**

**_Chapter Nine: _**

**_Songs and Schemes_**

Ferdimond did eventually walk out, after the smell of vittles reached his nose. He joined the others around one of three small fires and was handed a bowl of shrimp and watercress soup, while shrewbeer or redcurrant cordial were passed out as drinks. Ferdimond chose the shrewbeer and sat down. He glared at the group though, and refused to talk, even after Kersey fluttered her eyelashes and tempted him with a midnight stroll. Willow decided to try something.

"Hey Ferdimond, I hear the shrews are giving away bonus snacks to those who stay on sentry duty, sign up's over there." Willow pointed to the shrew she'd saved earlier. "His names Hegjy, and he likes a funny song to persuade him to let you do the job."

Ferdimond couldn't resist. He dashed over to the shrew and started up a wonderful rendition of an old Long Patrol song. He started off slow and solemn, but picked up pace when he reached the humorous part of the song.

"The Long Patrol leverets are all taught

Of the fearless adventurous of General Redscutt.

Redscutt was a hare who always fought

his way to the tucker, wot!

'Cause General Redscutt, was a fearless scoffin hare!

He fought his way through a dozen scones

And didn't even break his bones

When he tried to scoff some pud,

He said to the leverets it was for his own good

Redscutt scoffed an apple pie

'Twas said to be done in the blink of an eye

The many trifles were all in line

He scoffed them as he marched in time

He was said to never gain a pound,

Even though he grew quite round.

That's the story so I've heard,

I've told you every blinkin' word

If you don't believe my tales,

Ask the blind cook,

He saw it too!"

The last line had the laughing onlookers exchanging knowing winks. Log-a-log, Willow, and Kersey had tears running down their eyes as Ferdimond ended his song and bowed, knocking his head on a low tree limb, and then stepped back to trip over a root. The hare glared at them and Kersey composed herself enough to help him up.

Willow looked at Ferdimond. "You have to teach me that sometime."

Ferdimond bowed. "Be my pleasure madam. You going to finish that soup?"

Willow passed him the almost empty bowl. The hare bolted it down, then picked up his own bowl that was still filled. Log-a-log looked to Willow. "You know any songs, Miss?"

"Not many, none anyways that would do this welcome credit. However, I'm good at dancing, have any players?" she asked, warming to her talent.

Log-a-log called up four shrews, who each had an instrument, none of which Willow was familiar with. She decided to let the shrews be the musicians, however, and asked them if they knew 'Firelight', which was an old, brisk song often song around the fire after a day of hard work. The shrews nodded and struck up the tone in surprising harmony.

Willow did a few simple steps to warm up, but at the lively music began to swell, she twirled and preformed several acrobatic leaps and flips, which had most of the shrews gasping with shock as she landed perfectly each time. She ended out of breath and downed two cups full of redcurrant cordial before she looked at the still-staring shrews. She shrugged. "Trick is to practice the moves underwater first, especially the flips; then, gradually, you'll learn to do it on land."

Some of the adventuresome shrews headed towards the water, old and young alike, and Log-a-log shook his head. "I've never seen anything like that, our shrews are mostly trained for warfare and paddlin, they don't usually spend time working on fancy dance moves."

Willow smiled. "Well, if they practice, you could become a traveling circus!"

Log-a-log waved his rapier under her nose. "Yes, and I'll do me best trick - slicin up an ottermaid!"

* * *

Shade wasn't having such a lovely time. Besides being stuck out in the sun, she'd gained rivals upon being introduced. Tuff and Tukk, two hare twins who were identical in appearance and in attitude, were bullies and they and Shade became instant rivals. Two sisters, Flow and Stride, went along with Tuff and Tukk.

But she'd also made close friends with the other three leverets, including Treestar. Heff, a studious male hare who had a pretty white coat, and Nissa, a small light gray hare, admired Shade, and they stuck by her.

Shade later learned the reason for this. Tuff and Tukk's annoying habit of teasing and bullying seemed to target Nissa and Heff. As the group stopped off for lunch, Tuff came over to Shade's group, who sat a little ways away from Tuff and his pals. Tuff offered part of his scone to Heff. Shade caught onto the trick and stood in front of Heff.

"You know, ants aren't a really good diet. You really should try the cheese instead," Shade said, her tone level and calm.

Tuff however, was furious. Shade was an otter and Tuff felt superior to her, as he did to pretty much everyone. He threw the scone in her face, gasps arising from the onlookers, including Tager, who stood up, looking ready for trouble.

The scone plopped into Shade's drink as it fell. Shade didn't even look down. "Glad to see you're taking my advice," she said. She waited until Tuff, who was too angry to speak, sat again with his own group.

Treestar brushed away some crumbs on Shade's face. "How in blazes did you keep calm?"

"Calm? Treestar, believe me when I say I'm about ready to knock that…brainless piece of maggot food into next season," Shade growled.

Treestar handed her the remainder of his drink, which was an odd type of cider Shade didn't recognize. Shade declined until Treestar threatened to force it down her throat. Shade shook her head. "We'll share it, you monster," she said.

Treestar, Heff, Shade, and Nissa, walked in a group. Tager, Heff said, was the only one likely to get involved if Tuff started something, because Tager had been bullied as a leveret. When Treestar asked Heff how he knew that, Heff just shrugged and the subject was dropped.

Shade suddenly sensed eyes on her, and she looked to her left and right without moving her head, but Treestar and Nissa were beside her, listening as Heff was dishing out facts about the various things they saw. Shade cast a cautious glance behind her and caught sight of seven heads among the hills of sand. Shade acted like everything was normal. She gradually quickened her pace until she was level with Tager.

"We have company," she whispered.

"I noticed em too," Tager said. Autumn, who was next to Tager, looked over and nodded her agreement.

"Turffle knows too, but I don't want the other leverets gettin jumpy, so just keep quiet until we think of a scheme," Autumn said.

"Why not act like we're breaking for lunch and let their curiosity get the better of them?" Shade suggested.

"Hmmm, not a bad idea," Tager said. "Hey Turffle, why not take a break?" Tager called. Shade glanced back and noticed the leverets casting puzzled looks at one another. Turffle looked back.

"What's the matter, Tage? Too tiresome?" Turffle asked, much to Shade's amusement.

"I need to talk to you and Shade," Tager said.

Turffle shrugged. He gave the signal for a break and Tager had the leverets, except Shade, sit in the shelter of a dune, where they couldn't see the approaching enemies. Turffle, Shade, and Tager sat down, while Autumn passed out handfuls of candied chestnuts. Shade sat with Tager and the others, getting curious glaces from where the leverets sat downhill.

"What's your plan, Shade?" Turffle said.

"Well…." Shade looked at Tager's encouraging nod and started explaining. "Let them come to us, maybe four of the leverets and one of you...senior fighters can allow yourselves to get surrounded and after you engage them, the rest of us come at them unexpectedly."

"Good idea, an old tactic, but it should work on those rats and that stupid stoat," Turffle said. Shade looked back and noticed that the band was mostly composed of rats, with the stoat seeming to be the leader.

"Shade, you gather the leverets. Send Tukk and Flow up here with us. I'll sneak down with you shortly," Tager ordered. Shade slipped off, her dark sandy fur blending in well with the dunes. She made it back to the others and explained the plan. Flow and Tukk headed up the dune to sit with the seniors. Shortly after they left, Tager came down and winked at Shade.

They crept up towards the dune, where Turffle stood talking to the stoat. Flow said something and one of the rats looked about to swing at her with his spear. The stoat grabbed the spear midswing and pushed it back so the butt of the spear hit the rat's stomach. The rat doubled over, and Flow looked like she was thanking the stoat. Shade rolled her eyes. This was taking too long. Then she noticed the sands moving from behind the group. She slipped off, much to her companions surprise to get a closer look.

It was a group of sandy colored foxes. Shade took a quick count and estimated their numbers to be two score more than the hares and herself. She went to inform Tager, only to realize the battle had already started.

* * *

**I have a question, if I was to have ONE character die from ALL the ones so far mentioned, who should it be. I've already planned several deaths but I need one more. BTW, Clovers not an option, I need her Willow and Shade are too. **


	10. Battles and Badgers

**A/N: For reasons I won't go into detail about, updates will be on Wednesdays. Thanks for your patience. Happy Summer!**

* * *

**_'Shade'_**

**Summary:**

**Shade and ****Willow**** are otter twins and daughters of Havloke, the leader of the Sadone Holt. They are constantly at odds and one day, when they endanger the Holt and their own lives with their bickering, they are sent to two different homes to get some discipline. Willow is sent to Redwall Abbey, while Shade lives a life on the coast at Salamandrastron. Shade grows into a formidable fighter while ****Willow**** studies and becomes a peaceful and caring member of Redwall. **

**Meanwhile, a young squirrel is discovered on the brink of starvation in the woodlands. She is mute, but the secrets she holds are dangerously related to the future of Redwall Abbey. Can she learn quickly enough to explain the events and the dreams Martin has sent her? **

**When the Badger Lord, Lightningstripe, learns that Redwall is in danger, he sets out to help the peaceful woodlanders with Shade amongst his troops. Soon the entire war will depend on Shades ability to let go of the past, and save ****Willow**** and the other abbey dwellers. However, sometimes the one thing that stands in our way is the one thing that can drive us on…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, however Shade, Willow, Havloke, Turffle, Tager, Lynnsia, Autumn, Clover, Maxsus, Gruthe, Robram, Yewtho, Brazen, Sunny, Slip, Treestar, Wetback, Gertole, Tresha, Vilera, Flower, Tuff, Tukk, Nissa, Ember, Ashwind, Coal, Heff, Cinder, Stride, Flow, and anyone else I come up with are mine. M-I-N-E. Also, the songs are all mine, Brain Jacques, I give you your credit, but I like giving myself credit in my stories too! **

**_Part One: _**

**_Departure_**

**_Chapter Ten: _**

**_Battles and Badgers_**

Shade acted quickly. She went into the melee viciously, hacking at two rats trying to get at Nissa, who'd been seperated from the group. Next, she made her way to Tager by thrusting out with a spear she'd stolen from a rat.

Tager was battling fiercely with the stoat. The stoat had a wicked look in his eye as his sword cut open a gash in Tager's arm. Tager winced but fought on, using his small knife to try to protect himself. The stoat suddenly pulled a quick one on Tager by tricking the hare and slicing his side to the rib. Shade was suddenly in the melee again, using every bit of knowledge she had to block his thrusts and swipes. Tager lay down behind Shade, gasping for breath and watching her fight.

Shade's spear splintered as the sword hacked at it several times. It finally was no good and Shade tossed it away behind her. She felt something pressed into her paw, the cold metal of a hilt. She grinned with joy and started to fight with both daggers, using one to support the other. She had no idea how she was managing, only realizing that the small practice sessions she'd had with the hares during the journey was miraculously paying off.

She ignored everything but the battle. She ignored the fact that the rest of the rats were dead, and that every leveret was watching her with surprise. The senior hares were tending to Tager as the dance of death continued. She suddenly found the stoat lunging towards her with a thrust. Shade side-stepped and smiled with satisfaction as the lunge carried him forward to where she could easily whack him on the back of the head with her blade's hilt. She used both blades, one after another, each time the noise of the metal hitting the stoat's skull resounding eerily around the dunes.

_Whack! Wham! Whack! Whack!_

On the fourth hit, the stoat crumpled, and Shade wondered if he was dead or merely unconscious. Turffle came over to her and clapped her firmly on the back. "Top hole heroics, m'gel! Marvelous! I notice you have barely a scratch, eh wot?"

Shade smiled and presented Turffle with her left paw, which had a long splinter from the spear sticking out of the side. Turffle allowed Autumn to tend to Shade. Shade suddenly sat up. "Foxes!"

As she said it, the foxes came charging at the recovering group. Shade stood ready to fight, as did the other leverets. Treestar came to stand beside her. "Back to back this time- Nissa! Heff! Come and join us wot!"

Nissa, Heff, Treestar, and Shade got into their circle, watching as the foxes came thundering at them. Tukk and Tuff did the same, fighting with Flow and Stride. The older hares moved about, one in the middle of the two groups and two on either side.

Suddenly a thunderous roar was heard. Shade looked at a dune where a fully armored badger was standing, wielding a massive sword. Around two-score hares stood in a line, one score on either side of him. They were armed and their eyes told Shade that each one of them was armed and fully capable of dealing out death.

Shade watched as the foxes tried to run towards the shore, however another score of hares appeared suddenly in front of them, barring their exit. Shade smiled as each of the foxes was forced to throw down weapons and sit with their paws up. Turffle led his group over to the badger, each of them giving a salute. Shade did likewise.

The badgers eyes looked over the eleven fighters, his eyes stopping on Tager. "Go get yourself cleaned up," the badger told him. Tager threw a salute and smiled.

"Right away, Lord Lightningstripe," Tager said. He walked over to where a pretty young haremaid was sitting. She had a sack from which she produced some herbs, tending to Tager with mother-like gentleness.

"Who's this?" Shade looked up to see the badger standing over her. She was taken aback by his size, but straightened and saluted.

"Name's Shade, come from the Sadone Holt, daughter of Havloke," Shade said. "I was sent here by my father."

Lightningstripe lifted off the giant helmet he wore, setting it on the ground. His face was normal, save one of black stripes had a small yellow stripe that looked like lightning. Shade looked into his dark brown eyes and saw friendliness. This encouraged her.

"Sent here on limited rations and water, sah! Your hares treated me so savagely 'tis a wonder I got here, wot!" Shade said, mimicking the hares' dialect. Lightningstripe laughed.

"Well I'll see to it personally that your better treated from now on, Shade. You are welcome at Salamandastron," Lightningstripe said. "I am Lightningstripe, lord of this mountain. I'm commonly called Lightningstripe the Loyal Lord, or Loyal Lord, for short, however you can decide for yourself which you'll use."

"Thank you, sah!" Shade said, still in the hares' tone. Treestar tried to stiffle a giggle but was unable to. Lightningstripe turned to face the young hare.

"I see you got back all in one piece Treestar, humor and all," The badger lord observed.

"Yes, sah!" Treestar called out.

"And the rest of you?" Lightningstripe asked, looking over the leverets. Stride pointedly ignored the badger lord's gaze. Shade noticed this and was curious about the young haremaid. Stride seemed pleasant enough, but Shade sensed the haremaid wasn't exactly happy with the way things were going.

"Can we continue our training tomorrow?" Nissa asked the badger. She seemed to trust him entirely, even making a point of coming forward to speak to the badger.

"Of course, if you feel up to it. Shade, you can join this group's classes. I'll look forward to seeing your progress," Lightningstripe said.

Shade watched as the badger was taken aside by Autumn and Turffle, who explained the latest happenings, including the missing members of the group, Ferdimond and Kersey.

Shade went to find Treestar, who was sharing a meal with some other hares. Shade was kindly introduced to Ashwind and Cloudpaw, two pleasant young hares who were older than Treestar and Shade, but not fully grown either. They smiled a lot at one another, and Ashwind infomed Shade that Nissa was his younger sibling. Nissa was standing with two older hares, and Ashwind called them over.

"Hey, sis! Bring your pals over!" Ashwind called. Nissa obeyed, and Shade was introduced to Milkweed and Saratoga, two white hares who had the funny habit of finishing one another's sentences. They weren't related, but were inseparable friends.

"Hello, young otter,"

"Come to stay a while?"

"It's most delightful that you have,"

"Indeed, you'll make a fine addition to the leverets."

Tager soon came over with the hare who'd tended to his wounds. He introduced her politely. "This is me old mater- She's typically known as Goldy, or Mum to us hares who are her offspring."

Shade started to become overwhelmed with the names. She tried to use them as much as possible to remember. "Hey, Milkweed? Can you pass me the salt? Saratoga, how can you possibly eat that entire wedge of cheese by itself? Goldy, how long were you hares watching us while we were fighting?"

"Saw the fight with the rats we did," Goldy replied. "You certainly gave a good account of yourself out there."

"Aye, you were very brave," Saratoga chimed in

"And fought splendidly," Milkweed added.

"Um...thanks," Shade said, not used to being praised for fighting.

"She saved my life out there," Nissa added. "I was up against three rats and she laid them low with a single swipe of her dagger!"

"It was only two rats and I had to swipe three times to get them," Shade corrected. Ashwind, however, was amazed.

"You saved my bally sister's life? You're my type of fighter! From now on I'm yours to command until you think my debt is repaid," Ashwind said, saluting.

Shade was speechless. She finally found the words to say what was on her mind. "You're all very kind, and I thank you for the praise, however, saving Nissa was no great effort, any true friend would do the same for another friend. As for the stoat, he was a bully and, personally, I was glad to finish the fight."

The hares sat awed by Shade's wise words. Turffle, who had been listening, wondered how she'd grown so much from her life with the otters. Shade seemed completely different. She was receiving a hearty cheer when Lightingstripe the Loyal stood to bang his sword hilt against his helmet.

"Enough talk, let's march back to Salamandastron like true fighters. Form up ranks! Shade, you come to the front with Turffle and me."

Shade obeyed, feeling quite embarrassed at the stares and looks she was getting. Some hares were smiling with pride at having such a fine addition to their ranks, others with admiration. However, several stares held only contempt for this newcomer, who was being treated like a queen.


	11. Learning and Trying

**_'Shade'_**

**Summary:**

**Shade and ****Willow**** are otter twins and daughters of Havloke, the leader of the Sadone Holt. They are constantly at odds and one day, when they endanger the Holt and their own lives with their bickering, they are sent to two different homes to get some discipline. Willow is sent to Redwall Abbey, while Shade lives a life on the coast at Salamandrastron. Shade grows into a formidable fighter while ****Willow**** studies and becomes a peaceful and caring member of Redwall. **

**Meanwhile, a young squirrel is discovered on the brink of starvation in the woodlands. She is mute, but the secrets she holds are dangerously related to the future of Redwall Abbey. Can she learn quickly enough to explain the events and the dreams Martin has sent her? **

**When the Badger Lord, Lightningstripe, learns that Redwall is in danger, he sets out to help the peaceful woodlanders with Shade amongst his troops. Soon the entire war will depend on Shades ability to let go of the past, and save ****Willow**** and the other abbey dwellers. However, sometimes the one thing that stands in our way is the one thing that can drive us on…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, however Shade, Willow, Havloke, Turffle, Tager, Lynnsia, Autumn, Clover, Maxsus, Gruthe, Robram, Yewtho, Brazen, Sunny, Slip, Treestar, Wetback, Gertole, Tresha, Vilera, Flower, Tuff, Tukk, Nissa, Ember, Ashwind, Coal, Heff, Cinder, Stride, Flow, and anyone else I come up with are mine. M-I-N-E. Also, the songs are all mine, Brain Jacques, I give you your credit, but I like giving myself credit in my stories too! **

**_Part One: _**

**_Departure_**

**_Chapter Eleven: _**

**_Learning and Trying_**

In the morning, Clover hadn't moved from her position in the room. She'd remained in the corner where Tam and Armel had left her the previous night.

The tree outside her window tapped against the glass. She looked over slowly, only to see nothing there but a bird. Clover looked at the booklet on her desk and at Flower. She stood, her stiff limbs gradually coming back to life.

She slowly spun her paw in the water, the fish nibbling at her every once in awhile. Clover soon got bored and got up to peak outside. Tam and Armel weren't around, however a plate of scones and jam was sitting on a tray in front of her door. On small slips of paper, the words 'scone' and 'jam' were written in nice handwriting and placed over the correct food. Clover picked up the papers and copied them into her journal, practicing them, eating as she did.

There was a small knock on her door. Clover stopped writing and went as still as a statue. She waited until the footsteps left the doorway and she heard the hallway door shut before she dared to open her bedroom door.

Lying on the ground were two cups, each containing a different drink. Written on parchment in front of one was 'water', on the other, 'strawberry fizz.' Clover tried both, finding the fizz delightful. She drank half the water and all of the fizz, copying the words as she did so. She reviewed the words she'd worked on already: friend, Redwall, Clover, fish, water, tree, flower, sun, scone, jam, strawberry fizz.

She wondered if she could learn other words. She was still frightened of the Redwallers, not knowing whether the dream last night was true. She looked around and suddenly she heard something by the door. She turned to see a paper being stuffed under the door.

She looked at it. It had pictures and words, Clover guessed the words meant what was on the picture. There were five words: we, which was represented by a rough sketch of Tam, Armel, Dutty, and Brooky, with each name under its respective picture.

Clover started to work on the names, and the words. She looked happily at the pages she'd written on, all of them better than the one before.

Throughout the day, papers were continually shoved under her door and meals left at her door. She began to wonder if she'd misjudged the people she _had_ thought of as friends.

By midafternoon she had a long list of words, which she had made on a sheet of paper in her book:

Tam

Armel

Dutty

Brooky

Friend

Redwall

Clover

Fish

Water

Tree

Flower

Sun

Scone

Jam

Strawberry Fizz

We

Bed

Pillow

Window

Door

Food

Pastie

Trifle

Cordial

Pie

Apple

Strawberry

Potato

Soup

Each of the words had been illustrated by a picture or object, which Clover had lined up along the floor by her desk. She got up and looked out the window, noticing some dibbuns playing outside.

Clover watched them awhile, noting how happily they ran about. Suddenly they started to head inside. Smells of food reached Clover, and she headed out to catch the meal. She decided if the dibbuns could play happily, then the Redwallers couldn't be that evil.

She was met with looks of surprise, but was received warmly by Tam and Armel. They sat with Humble, Brooky, and Melanda. Clover showed Tam the booklet and he smiled, showing it to the others. Melanda went over the work. "She looks ready enough for abbey school. Why don't I let her join my class tomorrow from after breakfast to midafternoon? Lunch will be served in the class."

"Clover, do you want to learn more?" Tam asked. Clover nodded. "Very well. Melanda, please give her any extra attention she requires. I'm curious about her history."

"Sure, Father. I'll see to it that she's educated with my full attention," Melanda said. "I'll even give her special classes if she wants, after the regular class is finished."

"Let's wait and see how she does," Armel said, casting a glance at her husband and Melanda. "She still needs time to breathe, you know."

The group laughed, Clover smiling as wide as she could. Tam smiled back.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short, and my days are going to flop about as I finally get settled into life. Next weeks update will be quite hard, knowing that I will no longer have a computer of my own. I'll update weekly I promise though, even if I go from Tues. to Fri. to Wed. to Mon I WILL update. **

**BTW, I know quite a few of you are christians so keep a friend of mine, Lily, in your prayers. She has a tumor. Thanks!**


	12. Challenges and Changes

* * *

**_'Shade'_**

**Summary:**

**Shade and ****Willow**** are otter twins and daughters of Havloke, the leader of the Sadone Holt. They are constantly at odds and one day, when they endanger the Holt and their own lives with their bickering, they are sent to two different homes to get some discipline. Willow is sent to Redwall Abbey, while Shade lives a life on the coast at Salamandrastron. Shade grows into a formidable fighter while ****Willow**** studies and becomes a peaceful and caring member of Redwall. **

**Meanwhile, a young squirrel is discovered on the brink of starvation in the woodlands. She is mute, but the secrets she holds are dangerously related to the future of Redwall Abbey. Can she learn quickly enough to explain the events and the dreams Martin has sent her? **

**When the Badger Lord, Lightningstripe, learns that Redwall is in danger, he sets out to help the peaceful woodlanders with Shade amongst his troops. Soon the entire war will depend on Shades ability to let go of the past, and save ****Willow**** and the other abbey dwellers. However, sometimes the one thing that stands in our way is the one thing that can drive us on…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, however Shade, Willow, Havloke, Turffle, Tager, Lynnsia, Autumn, Clover, Maxsus, Gruthe, Robram, Yewtho, Brazen, Sunny, Slip, Treestar, Wetback, Gertole, Tresha, Vilera, Flower, Tuff, Tukk, Nissa, Ember, Ashwind, Coal, Heff, Cinder, Stride, Flow, and anyone else I come up with are mine. M-I-N-E. Also, the songs are all mine, Brain Jacques, I give you your credit, but I like giving myself credit in my stories too! **

**_Part One: _**

**_Departure_**

**_Chapter Twelve: _**

**_Challenging and Changing_**

Willow was having the time of her life. The shrews had rowed all day yesterday, and early morning today had found them as close to Redwall as they could get. Ferdimond told the shrews that they didn't have to accompany the trio any further. However, Log-a-log Rifto said that the Gousim couldn't possibly give up a chance at Redwall tucker, and the shrews continued to walk with the two hares and otter towards the abbey.

Evening found them only a half a day's march from Redwall, and in the excitement no one seemed ready to stop for a meal and sleep. The pace quickened, and soon they were at the abbey's doorstep.

Log-a-log winked at the group and put a finger to his lips, signaling quiet. He called out in a gruff voice that sounded remarkably like a vermin, "Hoy! You lazy lot of peaceful woodlanders! You'd better let us in and feed us a'fore we come in there and dish out terror!"

A gruff shout was heard and soon several voices were raised. Wetback the otter appeared over the rampart. In the gathering darkness, he couldn't tell what species the figures below were and called out, "Listen vermin, you threaten my home, you're going to get a taste of my spear, be gone!"

Log-a-logs tone changed drastically. "Aw, Skip, you mean you're not even going to toss out a crumb to a poor starving shrew? To think you were my friend!"

Wetback's grip on the spear slackened. Abbot Dutty came up. "I say old chap, who are the blinkin devils, wot?"

"Shrews," Wetback growled. "You know, those annoying little vermin we just fed only a dozen days ago?"

Willow heard the remark. "Hey! I'm no shrew! I'm an otter. Havloke, my father, sends a message to Wetback of Redwall!"

Wetback ran down the rampart steps and threw open the gate. "Havloke, eh? You are either an improved Shade or a happier Willow."

"I'm Willow, you must be Wetback," Willow said, shaking the otter's paw. Wetback looked behind Willow, where Kersey and Ferdimond stood.

"Belay! Close the doors! It's the famine-gobs Ferdy and Kersey!" Wetback called.

This brought out the other Redwallers. Doogy and Dauncy ran to Ferdimond, Dauncy hugging his father firmly while Doogy clapped his hare friend on the back soundly. Clover and Tam stood about as introductions were being made. Clover because she didn't know anyone, and Tam because he was watching his old friend, not wanting to interrupt Doogy.

Willow came over to Clover. "Hello, my name's Willow. What's yours?" Willow said, sticking out a paw.

Clover looked over at Tam, who sent a smile Willow's way. "This is Clover, a new addition to Redwall. She can't speak, but she's learning to write."

Clover took Willow's hand and shook it. Ferdimond came over to Willow. "Ah! I see you've met my old ally Tam. This is Doogy, Tam and me's faithful companion!"

Willow was formally introduced to Doogy and Tam, however she remained close to Clover. "Do you like it here? I've come to stay for a while."

Clover nodded, pointing at her mouth and smiling. "The food's good?" Willow asked. Clover nodded. Willow smiled. "Well then, I'm sure Redwall and I will do fine together."

Dutty came over and looked Willow over. "You look a lot like your father," Dutty commented.

"You know him?" Willow asked, surprised. Sandone Holt was far Southwest of Redwall and she had never seen Dutty before, or any Redwaller for that matter, nearby the holt.

"Long story, too long to be standing out in the sun all day to hear. Let's go in and get you decent quarters and tucker, wot? I hear you plan to stay awhile," Dutty said, putting an arm around Willow.

"Actually, it's not my choice. It's my father's," she corrected.

"Well, if he sent you to learn a bit, he won't be disappointed. I'm sure we have plenty of willing beasts to help educate you," Dutty said. "Do you know how to read and write?"

"A little, my mother started to teach us…before she died." Willow said.

"Terribly sorry. By the way you said 'us', have a sister or brother, do you?" Dutty started walking through the main gate with Willow next to him.

"Yes, Shade," Willow said, wondering how her sister was. "She was sent to Salamandastron."

"Ah, the old fire mountain, eh? I wouldn't be too surprised if you got word of her during my next Jubilee feast. Tona usually shows up for that," Dutty said, thinking.

"Who's Tona? And when's your Jubilee feast?" Willow asked.

"Tona's an old pal of mine, lives at Salamandastron with her husband, Lightningstripe. She'll come at the beginning of autumn, I'll wager, being my Jubilee is the fourth day of autumn," Dutty explained. Willow smiled, it was the beginning of summer, she could indeed wait that long to hear of her sister. After all, it wasn't as though Shade was defenseless.

* * *

At that very moment, Shade was indeed able to defend herself. The hares, under the command of Lightningstripe, had marched through day and had arrived at Salamandastron late last night. Shade had slept through most of the day and was catching a late dinner or early breakfast along with the other leverets who'd been with her, plus a few extra. She was meeting some of the younger hares as well, along with the older leverets nearing the end of their training.

Treestar, Tuff, Tukk, and Heff were all part of the senior leverets, along with two other hares called Fernpaw and Sandbob. She wondered which of the three groups she'd be in. Each leveret at Salamandastron trained a total of four seasons. Treestar's group had been training since last autumn. Stride, Nissa, Flow, Seapaw, and Gorsescutt had all trained since last winter. Two other groups had only started this spring and summer. Treestar and Tukk started to debate about where Shade would be placed. Tukk believed she belonged with the group that had only started that summer. Treestar, on the other hand, believed she was going to be placed in their group.

Shade, having heard enough, brought her beaker down forcefully onto the table. "Enough! I'll be wherever I'll be, no arguing on your parts will change that."

"Looks like Miss Otter's still grumpy," Tukk said, beginning to walk away. Shade followed him. Treestar, worried about what Shade was up to, followed her.

Tukk went to where some leverets had started up a mock fighting ring. Two hares, both armed with only their paws, faced one another. One of the opponents occasionally threw in a punch or two, but mostly they just watched for a chance to gain the upper hand.

"Why don't they just go at it?" Shade asked Treestar.

"Energy, the winner can be challenged until he can no longer fight. The game ends when no one's willing to challenge anymore," Treestar said.

The hares watching gasped as one of the hares, Gorsescutt, threw a hard left at Sandbob's jaw. Sandbob took the blow fully and was knocked off his paws. Gorsescutt walked contemptuously over. "Surrender?"

"Aye," Sandbob said reluctantly.

As Sandbob walked slowly away, Gorsescutt raised his paws and walked around the circle with an arrogant swagger. "Now, who dares to challenge me?"

"I do!" Tukk shouted, dashing into the ring. The fight started immediately, punches being thrown, dodged, and taken several times. Sandbob came alongside Shade, and she noticed his grim look of satisfaction every time Gorsescutt took a hit. She made a metal note to try as much as possible to be friends with Sandbob, for he was an impressive looking leveret.

Tukk took a hit that floored him, however, instead of asking for a surrender, Gorsescutt attempted to leap on Tukk, who kicked out, sending Gorsescutt to land several paces outside of the ring, much to the shock of the observers.

"Now, who dares challenge me?" Tukk asked.

"I do." The ice-cold voice hung on the air with ominous malice, and every leveret who heard it turned to look at the challenger standing ready, with a glint of determination in the narrowed eyes.

* * *


	13. Words and Winds

**_'Shade'_**

**Summary:**

**Shade and ****Willow**** are otter twins and daughters of Havloke, the leader of the Sadone Holt. They are constantly at odds and one day, when they endanger the Holt and their own lives with their bickering, they are sent to two different homes to get some discipline. Willow is sent to Redwall Abbey, while Shade lives a life on the coast at Salamandrastron. Shade grows into a formidable fighter while ****Willow**** studies and becomes a peaceful and caring member of Redwall. **

**Meanwhile, a young squirrel is discovered on the brink of starvation in the woodlands. She is mute, but the secrets she holds are dangerously related to the future of Redwall Abbey. Can she learn quickly enough to explain the events and the dreams Martin has sent her? **

**When the Badger Lord, Lightningstripe, learns that Redwall is in danger, he sets out to help the peaceful woodlanders with Shade amongst his troops. Soon the entire war will depend on Shades ability to let go of the past, and save ****Willow**** and the other abbey dwellers. However, sometimes the one thing that stands in our way is the one thing that can drive us on…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, however Shade, Willow, Havloke, Turffle, Tager, Lynnsia, Autumn, Clover, Maxsus, Gruthe, Robram, Yewtho, Brazen, Sunny, Slip, Treestar, Wetback, Gertole, Tresha, Vilera, Flower, Tuff, Tukk, Nissa, Ember, Ashwind, Coal, Heff, Cinder, Stride, Flow, and anyone else I come up with are mine. M-I-N-E. Also, the songs are all mine, Brain Jacques, I give you your credit, but I like giving myself credit in my stories too! **

**_Part One: _**

**_Departure_**

**_Chapter Thirteen: _**

**_Words and Winds_**

Tam and Doogy were strolling along the ramparts. They happened to meet up along the south wall when Tam had climbed the stairs, only to find Doogy looking down at him with a gleam in his eye Tam couldn't explain. They strolled together, although Tam being the fitter had trouble keeping pace with Doogy's nonchalant stride.

Tam was trained for battle. He was a warrior, never having lived a life of peace and harmony before coming to Redwall. How Redwall Abbey had changed him - and how it had not - came into his thoughts. All throughout the times of peace, Tam had always found time to practice, whether it was with sword or spear, or even occasionally a bow, which he found he was quite good at, although Armel by far surpassed his meager skill with the bow.

He hoped never to have to use those skills again, yet he secretly longed to. He never wanted to see himself once again stand in Redwall's defense, yet he longed to fight; it was in his blood. The blood of a warrior.

Doogy whistled. The tune, which Tam recognized as one of the marching tunes from the north, had a firm beat and friendly melody. Tam had never been a particularly good whistler, but he joined Doogy, matching his pace to beat alongside his friend.

His friend. How long had it been since he and Doogy had really talked? Not simply said 'hi' and 'bye' during meals? Tam stopped whistling. Tam looked over at his friend, unsure of how to start at first, then with more authority. "Doogy, I know lately we've both been busy, and not really had time for one another. I'm sorry, my old friend. We used to be so close, maybe two warriors like us have just grown lazy in our time at Redwall, but I have a feeling that even though things have changed, we can still be friends, as close as we ever were."

Doogy had stopped whistling and was avoiding eye contact with Tam. Tam stopped and turned to look at him. Doogy, one of the most brave and loyal warriors Tam had ever had the pleasure of fighting alongside, had tears in his eyes. Real tears, ones the warrior squirrel quickly wiped away. "Tam, I'm sorry, I know my friendship with Dauncy and Ferdy has lately been the first thing on my mind. I guess I just can't juggle so many friendships, but I'll try to do better, if you'll let me."

"Of course, Doogy." Tam said. The pair shook paws, then, overcome by the moment, they hugged. A gasp and a couple giggles floated up from the lawn, and Doogy looked around Tam to see Ferdimond, Kersey, Dauncy, Melanda, and Armel on the lawn watching them.

"Go figure we'd be watched," Doogy said.

"Let's give them the good old warcry, eh?" Tam offered.

"Aye, one, two…"

Ferdimond and the others covered their ears as a loud and long cry rang out. "REDDDWAAALLLLLLLL!" The group on the lawn and the duo on the ramparts looked at one another, then they smiled and all of them joined together. "REDDDWAAALLLLLL!!"

Some of the other Redwallers, Abbot Dutty included, came outside and looked at the group. Tam and Doogy had climbed down to join their companions. "What in fur and fangs was that?" Dutty asked with a severe tone.

"That, Father Abbot, was us reminding ourselves of our home," Tam answered.

Dutty released a grin. "Well, thank goodness that it was just that."

Redwallers met up in Cavern Hole for breakfast. Willow, who was quite enthusiastic about her first meal at Redwall, became one of the first in line to be served. Willow sat with Log-a-log, Abbot Dutty, Tam, Doogy, Clover, Armel, Melanda, Humble, Ferdimond, Kersey, and Clover at a table set apart from the other Redwallers. The group kept offering Willow foods of all kinds, tempting her with the many beverages and dishes.

Willow ignored them, she instead looked about her at all the peaceful creatures eating together. How much she missed her home, but this was something beautiful, peace and harmony echoing from every table around her. She rested her hand on her paw and watched in a quiet bliss the happy creatures around her.

* * *

Firefang Iceclaw opened his eyes and gazed about his captain's cabin. He smirked, hearing shouts and curses coming from outside his door. He stood, admiring his red pelt contrasting with his ice blue eyes. Firefang Iceclaw was indeed a monstrous fox, and a pirate.

He'd been gathering a horde for several seasons now, waiting for his one chance to get back at his sworn enemy, Lightningstripe. The badger who'd destroyed his plans, the badger who'd stopped the inevitable conquering of Redwall, and he had not been alone….

Firefang knew each of the five former slaves that had helped the badger. Two mice, a mole, another badger, and a hare. Firefang would take care of Lightningstripe, then he would go after his goal once again - Redwall Abbey!

As the red fox strode out onto the deck, the entire crew turned to look at him. Some held looks of awe, others, looks of fear. However, there were no looks of hatred. The last of his disloyal crew was hanging from the mast, the carcasses nearly unrecognizable. The that vixen had once been Firefang's mate, was now a corpse, still serving as food to a few brave birds.

Firefang looked around, seeking out an individual. "You," Firefang said, pointing at a rat with a mangy maroon vest. "You slept on guard duty."

"No, sir, honest, sir, I was awake the whole time, sir!" The rat said, getting on his knees in front of Firefang.

"Liar," Firefang said, the icy voice as cold as the dark and treacherous seas they were sailing on. "I cannot have liars in my horde." Firefang reached out and grabbed the rat by his neck, picking him up with his powerful strength. Firefang looked into the rat's eyes. Then Firefang flung him. Flung him into the sea, which took the rat to its icy depths.

Firefang was a leader. Firefang was a conqueror. Firefang was as evil as the seas he sailed…. 


	14. Staffs and Strings

_**'Shade'**_

**Summary:**

**Shade and Willow are otter twins and daughters of Havloke, the leader of the Sadone Holt. They are constantly at odds and one day, when they endanger the Holt and their own lives with their bickering, they are sent to two different homes to get some discipline. Willow is sent to Redwall Abbey, while Shade lives a life on the coast at Salamandrastron. Shade grows into a formidable fighter while Willow studies and becomes a peaceful and caring member of Redwall. **

**Meanwhile, a young squirrel is discovered on the brink of starvation in the woodlands. She is mute, but the secrets she holds are dangerously related to the future of Redwall Abbey. Can she learn quickly enough to explain the events and the dreams Martin has sent her? **

**When the Badger Lord, Lightningstripe, learns that Redwall is in danger, he sets out to help the peaceful woodlanders with Shade amongst his troops. Soon the entire war will depend on Shades ability to let go of the past, and save Willow and the other abbey dwellers. However, sometimes the one thing that stands in our way is the one thing that can drive us on…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, however Shade, Willow, Havloke, Turffle, Tager, Lynnsia, Autumn, Clover, Maxsus, Gruthe, Robram, Yewtho, Brazen, Sunny, Slip, Treestar, Wetback, Gertole, Tresha, Vilera, Flower, Tuff, Tukk, Nissa, Ember, Ashwind, Coal, Heff, Cinder, Stride, Flow, and anyone else I come up with are mine. M-I-N-E. Also, the songs are all mine, Brain Jacques, I give you your credit, but I like giving myself credit in my stories too! **

_**Part One: **_

_**Departure**_

_**Chapter Fourteen: **_

_**Staffs and Strings**_

Shade looked at Tukk, her challenge still echoing in the minds of the observers. Tukk gave a casual snort, and nodded his head. "I daresay you do, but you'll find hares aren't stupid. I won't go up against you."

"Afraid?" Shade asked, voicing the thoughts of several in the circle.

"Not foolish enough, you have five limbs where I only have four. Your rudder is known to me, riverdog."

"Very well, I shall have one of my paws tied, then we're even," Shade said.

"Suit yourself," Tukk said.

Treestar found some cord and tied Shade's left paw behind her back. Shade stepped towards her opponent. Tukk, without a second thought, rushed Shade, who neatly step-sided. Shade tripped the hare and brought her rudder up to meet his head as he fell. When Tukk stood, his nose had a trickle of blood coming down onto his lip.

Tukk wiped it away. He swung at Shade, who ducked, and then Tukk brought a fist up with the intention of hitting Shade's face. She rolled, landing on her back near Tukk's side. She used her legs to knock Tukk's paws out from under him. He landed hard on his rear, tears springing unbidden to his eyes.

"Had enough?" Shade asked, already standing.

For an answer, Tukk leaped for her legs, attempting to do the same thing to her as she had to him. Shade went with it, but instead of falling backwards, she went forwards on top of Tukk. Shade rolled off, her feet aiming towards his side. As he rolled over, she kicked him hard in the stomach, winding him.

Tukk remaining lying on the ground while Shade got up, ever ready to continue. Tukk sighed. It was audible to everyone in the circle. "I surrender," Tukk said.

Treestar started a round of applause, which was joined by several of the younger fighters, as well as Heff and Nissa. Shade twisted her arm, snapping the cord that bound it. She dropped the broken cord on Tukk. "Tukk, I hope you know, that the next time you call me, or any other otter 'riverdog', I'll fight you, with all my limbs," she said. This only caused the cheering to grow.

The cheering died abruptly when several senior hares and Lightningstripe walked into the room. Tukk, seeing a chance to get Shade in trouble, complained she'd attacked him without challenging. However, all the leverets who'd been watching backed Shade up, while the otter in question downed a beaker of cider.

Lightningstripe motioned Shade to come to him. Shade obeyed, following the badger through a maze of tunnels and passageways to his room. When he opened the door, a female badger looked up and over from a chair by a window which overlooked the sea. "Ah, this must be Shade, the one you were telling me about," The female badger said.

Lightningstripe ushered Shade inside and closed the door. "Yes, Shade, this is Tona, my mate. She has been waiting to meet you."

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Shade said politely. Tona laughed.

"Shade, you remind me of an old friend of mine. Ah, the days when I had the energy to do so much..." Tona went silent a minute.

"What's the name of the friend I remind you of?" Shade asked. Lightningstripe gave a cough.

"Uh, Shade, why don't we talk about your skills? I need to know which training group to have you placed in," Lightningstripe said.

Shade, after giving Tona a curious glance, took the seat Lightningstripe indicated. Lightningstripe sat on the bed. "Well, Shade, what are your talents?"

"I'm a pretty good swimmer, actually faster then several other otters in my holt. Sunny, who by far is the best swimmer, was teaching me several things before I came here. I can run for a good amount of time without growing tired, which I think is due to the fact I swim using my legs mostly. I can do a bit of climbing, although we otters prefer the ground, naturally. But I have no weaponry training of any sort, well, minus a staff, which I trained myself to use-" Shade was cut off by Lightningstripe.

"Trained yourself?" Lightningstripe asked, puzzlement on his face.

"Yes, you see, I watched other otters and learned the patterns myself."

"Well, let's see that, shall we?" Lightningstripe left the room, and Shade wondered where he'd went.

"Kuri," Tona said.

"Huh?" Shade asked.

"Kuri is the name of the friend you remind me of," Tona repeated.

"It's very pretty," Shade remarked.

The pair sat in silence, until Lightningstripe returned, with Cloudpaw in tow. Cloudpaw had two staffs in hand. "Shade?" Lightningstripe said, offering a hand. Shade took it and was led outside. The night was lit up by the full moon, which was sinking away from the coming daylight. Cloudpaw tossed Shade one of the staffs, and Shade caught the staff by its middle. She twirled it and brought her other hand up, to grip the staff in both paws.

Cloudpaw nodded, noting Shades quick reflexes. Cloudpaw also gripped her staff in both hands and the pair circled, watching one another constantly. Shade moved quickly, bringing the staff out with one hand and knocked Cloudpaw's shoulder lightly. Shade brought the staff back quickly, but not quick enough.

Cloudpaw grabbed the end and Shade, ready for such a move, ran towards the stave, much to the confusion of Cloudpaw. Shade held the one end in both hands and brought it forcefully downwards. Cloudpaw, in a moment of confusion, released the staff, only to have the end fly up and hit her jaw. Cloudpaw motioned for a time-out. Shade looked over, worried. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Well, I certainly wasn't prepared for _that_ sort of attack! Surely you didn't learn these all alone?" Cloudpaw asked.

"No, sometimes Brazen would work with me. He also taught me a bit with a sword, but our lessons have ended now that I've left," Shade said, with a hint of remorse.

"Well, we'll continue those lessons. You'll be placed in Treestar's group for now, but I'll give you extra weaponry lessons to make sure you're where you should be," Lightningstripe said. "I can teach you the art of the sword, but Cloudpaw will have to train you further with the staff."

"What more could I teach her?" Cloudpaw asked.

"There are still moves I want to learn," Shade said.

"Very well, I suppose I could." Cloudpaw replied.

"It's settled then. You'll get up early to practice with the staff, then meet up with your class to train with the other leverets. After dinner, you and I will practice," Lightningstripe ordered.

Shade nodded. She liked the idea of learning to wield a sword, even though it was required according to Treestar. She found her own way back to the quarters she shared with another orphan, who was named Seapaw, who was also in Nissa's group. Seapaw was making something out of cord and wooden beads. Shade looked on enviously. Willow was also good at things like that, but Shade had never taken the time to learn.

"Want to do one?" Seapaw asked, gesturing at some extra cord and the large box of beads.

"Sure," Shade agreed, sitting down. Seapaw took a break to show Shade how to twist the cord and where to tie it to fashion it into a braided bracelet with beads at even intervals. They worked well into the day, having finished over six bracelets and five necklaces each. At noon, they heard a long whistle, and Shade found herself getting ready for her first day of training.

* * *

**A/N: Bonus update for hitting the forty review mark! If I get over fifty I'll die, and if I happen to get over a hundred (remember I'm still only on part one, I still have two more parts) I'll come back to life and faint. Literally people. anyway, review review review. And**** I love the number of hits, 600 and rising. I could practically scream with delight. **

**Anyway, I know I kinda quit doing this but the readers of the week are Sorcha and Archer, both of them have been a delight to work with. I have to say though, that if it hadn't been for all you reviewers, I would've probably given up! I'm so glad you are reading this!! **

** Q****uestion: I've noticed I've done a good job in adding more characters then you can keep up with (at least according to some) and I'm considering adding a glossary at the end of each part, having all the characters/events involved in the part be listed and explained, that way you can always look at that. Any suggestions or comments as far as that goes? **


	15. Lessons and Leaves

_**'Shade'**_

**Summary:**

**Shade and Willow are otter twins and daughters of Havloke, the leader of the Sadone Holt. They are constantly at odds and one day, when they endanger the Holt and their own lives with their bickering, they are sent to two different homes to get some discipline. Willow is sent to Redwall Abbey, while Shade lives a life on the coast at Salamandrastron. Shade grows into a formidable fighter while Willow studies and becomes a peaceful and caring member of Redwall. **

**Meanwhile, a young squirrel is discovered on the brink of starvation in the woodlands. She is mute, but the secrets she holds are dangerously related to the future of Redwall Abbey. Can she learn quickly enough to explain the events and the dreams Martin has sent her? **

**When the Badger Lord, Lightningstripe, learns that Redwall is in danger, he sets out to help the peaceful woodlanders with Shade amongst his troops. Soon the entire war will depend on Shades ability to let go of the past, and save Willow and the other abbey dwellers. However, sometimes the one thing that stands in our way is the one thing that can drive us on…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, however Shade, Willow, Havloke, Turffle, Tager, Lynnsia, Autumn, Clover, Maxsus, Gruthe, Robram, Yewtho, Brazen, Sunny, Slip, Treestar, Wetback, Gertole, Tresha, Vilera, Flower, Tuff, Tukk, Nissa, Ember, Ashwind, Coal, Heff, Cinder, Stride, Flow, and anyone else I come up with are mine. M-I-N-E. Also, the songs are all mine, Brain Jacques, I give you your credit, but I like giving myself credit in my stories too! **

_**Part One: **_

_**Departure**_

_**Chapter Fifteen:**_

_**Lessons and Leaves **_

Willow was also getting ready, but instead of training for warfare and with weapons, she was training for learning how to read and write, and once done with that, to read everything required about history, geography, math, and, of course, science, in the nature of trees and plants.

She had been generously offered her own quarters, and she'd barely slept from excitement and anxiety. She wasn't used to having the room to herself, nor windows, which there were none of, save on the rooms closest to the cliff side.

She met Clover on the stairs on their way to breakfast, and the two sat with one another to discuss the upcoming day. Clover, having learned words to describe feelings the other night, wrote 'nervous' on her plate out of apple seeds. Willow looked at it and nodded. They were led over to Melanda, who was gathering the dibbuns into groups based on their abilities. They were all taught by Melanda and her three assistants, but there were four separate groups. The groups took the names of the seasons they'd started in, summer being the oldest and the last of any that required studying. The summer group would have a choice to continue to learn privately with elders after the summer was up. Fall was the second oldest, winter the third, and lastly, the spring group, which was only a season into their studies.

The dibbuns starting this summer were placed with the summer group, whose students would act like tutors to the newcomers for awhile. Willow and Clover found themselves among the new summer students. Each of them was paired up with the older summers, who began teaching them. Clover, who was welcomed by some and ignored by others, studied privately with Melanda and Brother Humble, who was one of the volunteer assistants. The other two assistants were Brother Ebbray and Sister Naricissia, both of who were kind and gentle with the abbey students.

Willow found herself paired with a studious looking squirrel named Hoxro. Hoxro, she realized, had plenty to do. He helped her for about ten minutes, preparing her to work separately on other assignments. Willow found that she was a fast learner, and was often praised by Hoxro, or one of the assistants for her fast and complete work.

Willow had soon finished the day's work, even though it was barely noon. She asked Hoxro if she could go on, and Hoxro agreed, showing her some more challenging work. She completed that, with a little more difficulty than her previous assignments.

Math was one of her better subjects. She handed Hoxro another parchment of calculations and watched his face as he looked over the work. He called over one of the assistants, Brother Humble, and showed him the work. Humble shook his head.

"I'm not that good at math, but it appears she's ahead of the other new summers. Why not ask Melanda about getting her something more challenging?" Humble suggested. Willow couldn't believe it. She was already getting ahead! Her head whirled as she followed Hoxro over to Melanda, who was working with Clover. While Hoxro took Melanda aside, Clover confided in Willow. She showed her the paper, which was math, and gained a hopeless look. Willow sat down, trying to show Clover how to do it. The math was basic subtraction, but it was confusing to Clover.

Willow went over to a tree and picked a pile of leaves, then showed Clover how to use the leaves to work out the subtraction problems. Clover was thrilled. By the time Melanda came back, Clover was done.

Melanda eyed the leaves. "What's all this?"

"Well, I wanted to show her how to subtract," Willow explained.

"I understand, but you shouldn't have taken all those leaves, especially not all from the same tree," Melanda said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking-" Willow started.

"No, it's all right, just don't let Humble catch sight of these," Melanda said, gathering up the leaves.

Willow and Hoxro walked back, and Hoxro introduced Willow to Bano, a fall group mouse. Hoxro explained that Melanda thought Willow was good enough to work on fall group work, and that she wanted Bano and Willow to be partners. Bano nodded, but sent a glare towards Willow.

Willow found Bano to be most diffucult. The simplest question would make him irritable. By the time teatime rolled around, Willow was fed up, and went over to have tea with Clover.

Clover was also excelling, but only in reading, writing, and science. Math was a challenge, and the little history Clover knew, she couldn't keep straight. Willow tried to go over some of the lessons with her squirrel friend, but Clover was discouraged, and seemed reluctant to try.

The day rolled on, and two hours before dinner the classes were released, and only those who wanted extra lessons stayed. Willow spied Clover walking off, then Melanda came over. "Willow, you're doing excellent in your studies, if you stayed extra for this season, I think I can have you with the other students of your age, which are finishing this summer. But you'll have to work hard."

"What about Clover?" Willow asked, concerned for her friend.

"Teaching Clover is more difficult, I can move her along, but not much swifter than the average student," Melanda replied.

Willow thought about her options. She decided to stay, but all throughout the two hour period she thought about Clover, and what her friend would think of Willow moving ahead.

* * *

**A/N Well? I think I'm gonna have Willow become like a recorder apprentice or Library assistant in her later life so I want her edumacated (like me! Lol) I think that it's safe to say that the updates will start to get back on track. **

**REVIEW!! Please, I beg of you! **


	16. Strangers and Strategies

_**'Shade'**_

**Summary:**

**Shade and Willow are otter twins and daughters of Havloke, the leader of the Sadone Holt. They are constantly at odds and one day, when they endanger the Holt and their own lives with their bickering, they are sent to two different homes to get some discipline. Willow is sent to Redwall Abbey, while Shade lives a life on the coast at Salamandrastron. Shade grows into a formidable fighter while Willow studies and becomes a peaceful and caring member of Redwall. **

**Meanwhile, a young squirrel is discovered on the brink of starvation in the woodlands. She is mute, but the secrets she holds are dangerously related to the future of Redwall Abbey. Can she learn quickly enough to explain the events and the dreams Martin has sent her? **

**When the Badger Lord, Lightningstripe, learns that Redwall is in danger, he sets out to help the peaceful woodlanders with Shade amongst his troops. Soon the entire war will depend on Shades ability to let go of the past, and save Willow and the other abbey dwellers. However, sometimes the one thing that stands in our way is the one thing that can drive us on…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, however Shade, Willow, Havloke, Turffle, Tager, Lynnsia, Autumn, Clover, Maxsus, Gruthe, Robram, Yewtho, Brazen, Sunny, Slip, Treestar, Wetback, Gertole, Tresha, Vilera, Flower, Tuff, Tukk, Nissa, Ember, Ashwind, Coal, Heff, Cinder, Stride, Flow, and anyone else I come up with are mine. M-I-N-E. Also, the songs are all mine, Brain Jacques, I give you your credit, but I like giving myself credit in my stories too! **

_**Part One: **_

_**Departure**_

_**Chapter sixteen:**_

_**Strangers and Strategies**_

Shade blocked Treestar's thrust and swung in an uppercut, which would've chopped the hare's head off, had it not been blunt sticks they were practicing with. Shade found that she was good at some of the basics, but couldn't wait to thank Lightningstripe for offering extra lessons. She knew she needed them.

"We going or what?" Treestar said. He held his sword down, while Shade's 'blade' rested on his shoulder, the final move for a mock-fight. Mock fights ended in three ways, one opponent was disarmed, both opponents called it quits, or one got their 'blade' to rest in the same way Shade's currently was.

Once that happened, both opponents would get their blades back and stand in the ready position. They'd then salute, even though Treestar said there was no point, because, in battle, who was going to pause precious moments to salute at an enemy? However, the salute was rather fun - one would hold one's blade in both paws, so that it would go diagonally from their right hip to their left shoulder, then twirl the blade once, bringing it to rest pointing at the earth. The opponents would salute, and the battle would begin.

Treestar had been placed with Shade by pure chance, as the teacher, Tager, had had the group randomly pick out of a bag, and whatever color rock, the young one got, he or she would get with the creature with the same colored rock. The one left out trained with Tager.

Shade brought her blade away from Treestar's neck, and they got into position, saluting quickly, they went at it for the fifth time. Treestar had won three, Shade only twice, and the first time Shade had won it was sheer luck, when Treestar had tripped over a rock buried in the sand. Shade felt proud that she'd finally won, and was getting alone quite nicely in this next battle, the sixth in their series, when Tager called for a halt.

The hares mostly stopped gratefully, but Tukk threw one last blow towards his unsuspecting opponent's head. Heff, who was the unfortunate opponent, had turned to look at Tager, and didn't see Tukk.

But someone else did. Defiantly giving the time honored warcry of hares, Heff's rescuer ran to the hare's defense, swinging the stick like it was a real blade. The first swing blocked Tukk's would-be blow, and using the bully's force against him. Heff's rescuer twisted his blade, bringing Tukk's weapon out of his grasp.

Tager moved forward and separated the rescuer and the bully. Heff turned and faced his rescuer for the first time. Tager eyed him severly. Treestar, fire in his eyes, continued to glare at Tukk. Shade joined him.

Tager looked at Tukk. "What was that all about?"

"Heff was about to be attacked after you called a halt!" Shade said. The others, who'd seen the incident, joined in.

"Yea! Tukk was about to bash Heff's head in."

"Tukk's the one you should punish!"

Tager held up his paws for silence. "I didn't see anything except Treestar attacking, and I won't punish either of them. Treestar, you are going to be under close examination for the next few days, so behave yourself."

Treestar nodded, the fire still in his eyes.

"Right, now swimming lessons," Tager said, the remark was followed by a chorus of whines. Shade and Treestar didn't join in, but smiled at one another.

The group waded out, each of them standing waist deep in a line from the shore. Tager had them step up until the water was level with their shoulders. Shade, accustomed to stream water, was surprised at the salty taste as a wave splashed water in her mouth. She spit out the water and looked to Tager.

"Shade, I know you're a good swimmer, how fast are you?" Tager asked.

"Not to brag, but pretty fast," Shade replied.

"Lets see. Swim to that rock over there." Tager pointed in a line parallel with the shore. Shade looked at it and dove, barely making a noise. She found it hard to swim against the current, but swimming was an instinct for her, and the young otter quickly caught on to how to use the current to her advantage, instead of letting it pull against her.

She reached the rock quickly, and popped her head up to show she'd made it. The others audibly gasped with shock. Shade swam back, all in one breath again, and came up alongside Treestar. "What?" she asked.

"You did it all it one breath!" Sandbob exclaimed.

"Shade, I think there's very little we hares can teach you about swimming, so you can go to shore and practice…something," Tager ordered. Shade nodded, swimming off.

She found herself alone and sat bored, watching at the hares tried to mimic her, always coming up three quarters of the way or less for air. Tager kept telling them to quit and work on moving fast, but no one really listened.

Shade gasped and spun as a paw fell on her shoulder. She looked up to see Lightingstripe standing with his blade sheathed over his shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't know you couldn't hear me," Lightningstripe said.

"No, it's all right," Shade replied. "I'm not injured from being startled."

"Nicely said. Can I bother you for a moment?" The Loyal Lord asked.

" It's your call; I'm yours to command, so long as I'm here," Shade reminded him.

"Yes, but I like to ask before I drag creatures off," Lightningstripe chuckled.

"Good idea." Shade responded, smiling.

She got up and allowed the badger lord to lead her through Salamandastron's labyrinth tunnels once again. She found herself outside Lightningstripe's chambers, but, this time, he led her on farther to a forge. It was a large one, with tools only a badger lord could wield efficiently. Shade looked about. The room had a huge fire pit, which was unlit. On one side, the badger's tools lay against the walls. On the other, swords and weapons leaned against the wall, sorted by their style. Cutlasses, sabers, and swords lay alongside spears, a pike, and a mace. Furthest along this wall were daggers and knives, as well as two large stacks of arrows. The arrows were sorted based on if they had a tip or not. Shade lifted the top arrow off the pile of tipped ones. She balanced it, looking at it.

"That's very straight, the few we had at home weren't tipped this well, nor were they without the occasional knot," Shade commented

"The leverets like to gather wood in their free time to trade for goodies," Lightningstripe said. "The better the wood, the better the treat."

"Nice idea, saves you from having to gather it," Shade remarked.

"Not me, the other archer hares. Hares all train to use bows or some sort of long range weapon. Sometimes they are trained in several. These two stacks are a very small part of the collection in the armory," Lightningstripe explained. "I need help getting these tipped arrows to the armory though, would you like to help?"

"Sure," Shade replied. Replacing the arrow on the stack, she grabbed an armful and waited for Lightningstripe to do the same. The pair walked out into the hall, and they went down a flight of stairs. Shade noticed those stairs were right near her dorm, and there was another set that lead even further down the mountain.

"Where's that lead?" Shade asked.

"Don't ask me that," Lightningstripe said, continuing forward. Shade followed, still puzzled over the set of stairs.

They walked down the hallway into a room that had no windows.

"The armory is our main supply of weapons; if any fire arrows are shot at the windows, better the armory is safe. We do the same with the food storage rooms," Lightningstripe explained to Shade, setting down his bundle on top of a pile of arrows.

"Wow," Shade said, looking in awe about the armory. She remembered the small amount of weapons in Lightningstripe's forge, and calculated that was only a tenth of what was here. The weapons came in all shapes and sizes, some had marks engraved on them, while some had scars that were obviously received in battle. She set her bundle down next to Lightningstripe's.

"Any hares who have particular weapons, such as heirlooms, are kept in their chambers'" Lightningstripe told Shade. "Like my broadsword and bow."

"You're an archer?" Shade asked, turning to the badger lord.

"Sort of, though Tona's much better then I. It is she that usually ends up with the bow during a battle," Lightningstripe said, as he sat down on a large box, which groaned under the badger's weight, but stayed firm.

"Tona's very nice. I like it here," Shade commented, trying to compliment the badger lord. She took a seat on a barrel across from him.

"Well, because you're an otter, I suppose I am going against custom to have you brought up here, but you're doing well," Lightningstripe noticed.

"I go against customs a lot," Shade said.

"What do you mean?" Lightningstripe asked.

"My fellow otters are peaceful, but I like weapons. I got Brazen, one of the otters, to teach me about several weapons, but he wouldn't help me train, so I worked by myself on the staff and a couple other weapons," Shade told Lightningstripe.

"Any of them long-range?"

"Javelins seemed to be a customary practice, just in case, but I was more fond of a bow," Shade said.

"Well, let's see what you've got, shall we?" Lightningstripe chose four arrows, and Shade followed suit. Lightningstripe fitted Shade with a bow and then walked out of the armory. Shade followed, after taking one more look around the impressive room.

**REVIEW!! Please, I beg of you! I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Stumbles and Stories

_**'Shade'**_

**Summary:**

**Shade and Willow are otter twins and daughters of Havloke, the leader of the Sadone Holt. They are constantly at odds and one day, when they endanger the Holt and their own lives with their bickering, they are sent to two different homes to get some discipline. Willow is sent to Redwall Abbey, while Shade lives a life on the coast at Salamandrastron. Shade grows into a formidable fighter while Willow studies and becomes a peaceful and caring member of Redwall. **

**Meanwhile, a young squirrel is discovered on the brink of starvation in the woodlands. She is mute, but the secrets she holds are dangerously related to the future of Redwall Abbey. Can she learn quickly enough to explain the events and the dreams Martin has sent her? **

**When the Badger Lord, Lightningstripe, learns that Redwall is in danger, he sets out to help the peaceful woodlanders with Shade amongst his troops. Soon the entire war will depend on Shades ability to let go of the past, and save Willow and the other abbey dwellers. However, sometimes the one thing that stands in our way is the one thing that can drive us on…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, however Shade, Willow, Havloke, Turffle, Tager, Lynnsia, Autumn, Clover, Maxsus, Gruthe, Robram, Yewtho, Brazen, Sunny, Slip, Treestar, Wetback, Gertole, Tresha, Vilera, Flower, Tuff, Tukk, Nissa, Ember, Ashwind, Coal, Heff, Cinder, Stride, Flow, and anyone else I come up with are mine. M-I-N-E. Also, the songs are all mine, Brain Jacques, I give you your credit, but I like giving myself credit in my stories too! **

_**Part One: **_

_**Departure**_

_**Chapter Seventeen:**_

_**Stumbles and Stories**_

Tam was sitting at dinner, along with Doogy, Humble, Abott Dutty, Armel, Log-a-log, and Ferdimond and his family. Log-a-log tripped, leaning over Humble's food and grabbing for support. Humble helped his friend up, and Log-a-log sat down to eat, his face looking very apologetic.

"Well, lucky you'd already set your tray down, eh, Log-a-log?" Ferdimond commented, breaking the silence.

"Aye, I guess." Log-a-log said, not sounding too sure of himself.

"It's quite alright, my friend, no harm done," Humble reassured the shrew. Tam and Doogy exchanged looks. They knew something was wrong, the warriors could sense it.

"I don't see Willow or Clover, I think I'll take them up something to eat," Tam said, taking a bite out of his pastie before walking off. Ferdimond watched the squirrel leave.

"Kind fellow, Tam. I see he's taken a liking to Clover and Willow," Ferdimond commented.

"He's been like a father to Clover; it's understandable he should be kind to any of Clover's friends," Humble said. Armel nodded her agreement.

"So, Dad, run into any vermin out there?" Dauncey asked.

"Well, me and Kersey didn't, but Willow…." Ferdimond said.

"Was she injured?" Armel asked, looking up. "You should've said something!"

"Injured? She injured the rats without touching them!" Ferdimond exclaimed.

"How on earth did she manage that?" Doogy asked.

"Simple, turned the buckoes against one another. Top hole work on her part. Kersey and I reached the scene only to find our young Willow perfectly fine," Ferdimond explained.

"Well, I certainly am glad you kept a close eye on her," Armel remarked dryly.

As the conversation continued, Tam came back, explaining that the maids were studying. Regardless of the peaceful air of harmony, Log-a-log was strangely quiet….

* * *

Willow was studying in her room when a knock startled her. She dropped the quill she'd been writing with and stood, stretching. She opened the door, revealing Clover with her booklet. 

"Want to study together?" Willow guessed.

At Clover's nod, Willow opened the door wider, allowing her friend inside. The two sprawled out on the floor together, taking turns helping one another and showing off their own skills. Once, they tried for several minutes to balance the pointed end of the quills on their noses, ending up getting ink on their cheeks and the bridge of their noses.

Clover was impressive as a speller, and was often correcting Willow's mistakes. Clover would draw pictures, and Willow would attempt to spell the corresponding word. To help Clover with her math, Willow would write out problems, then let the squirrel use several torn up squares of paper to calculate the problem.

They worked through dinner, only bothering to sip the beakers of cordial and nibble at the scones Tam had kindly brought them. They worked on their own for a while, then would help one another for a bit.

They eventually got tired and kneeled by the window to look at the stars. They fell asleep next to one another on the bed. Tam came in when it was dark and smiled at the sight of them, so instead of disturbing the friends, he blew out the lamp and kissed Clover fondly.

Afterwards, Tam walked down into Cavern Hole, where many of the creatures who weren't sleeping were gathered. Tam sat next to Armel and Melanda on one side, and Doogy on the other. Doogy sent his friend a wink.

"So Tam, is Clover in bed?" Armel asked.

"She'd better be, she needs her rest," Melanda commented, looking up from the papers she was going over.

"She's sleeping alongside Willow, but I couldn't bring myself to move them," Tam replied.

"Those two are good friends. I'm glad Clover has someone her age to be friends with." Humble said, about to doze off in the armchair he was in.

"Well, that's all great, but Willow may find Clover holding her back," Sister Narcissia said.

"What do you mean?" Melanda said. "Both are great together – Clover's strong points are Willows weak ones, and vice versa; together they're quite smart."

"Yes, but the point is, Willow could get much further along by focusing on her own studies," Sister Narcissia argued.

"True, or she could get even further by not only keeping up with her own, but helping her friend to do the same," Doogy said. "Just like me and Tam, we help one another in battle, watching each other's backs, and guarding our fronts at the same time. Without one another, we probably would've died a long time ago."

"Well spoken indeed, old chap! That's the ticket, friendship!" Ferdimond cried.

"Well, all the same, Willow could be so much more," Sister Naricissia said.

"She's doing us all a favor by making friends with Clover, that way Clover has someone to confide in her own age," Tam pointed out.

"How? She's mute!" Sister Narcissia blurted.

"Sister, I'm quite shocked at your disapproval of Clover and Willow. Clover's past remains a mystery to us, yes, but she shouldn't be treated any differently than any other Redwaller," Dutty rebuked sternly.

"Yes, Father Abbot," Sister Naricissia said, leaving the room in a huff.

"She's usually a very kind mouse, I wonder what on earth came over her," Melanda said.

"Do recall, it's been four seasons since Sister Screeve died, and Narcissia and Screeve were very close," Humble said from his chair.

"Well, so long as everything's good here, I think me and my crew should be headin' off," Log-a-log announced, standing from his stool.

"Why? You've only just arrived!" Wetback said.

"You have enough mouths to feed; I am imposing as it is, coming so quickly after our last visit," Log-a-log said.

"Nonsense! You're welcome any time!" Brooky said.

"If it's all the same to you, I'd like to get back to our waterways. I just feel at home there," Log-a-log said. Dutty nodded.

"Very well, old chap! You're welcome back any time."

"Thanks." Log-a-log gave a stiff bow and went to round up his crew. Kersey sniffed.

"I think that was odd; Log-a-log knows he's welcomed here," Kersey remarked. "Besides, he didn't even say goodbye to Willow, and she liked Log-a-log a lot."

"We can't change his mind, so let's just let it go," Wetback said, a little annoyed at Log-a-log's behavior.

"Well, goodnight all," Tam said, putting an arm around Melanda and Armel to lead them upstairs.

"Night," came the reply, as other Redwallers headed off to their own dormitories. Dutty was the last to leave. He walked over to Humble, who hadn't stirred. He heard his predecessor snore gently and smiled. Leaving his friend to his slumber, Dutty headed off to his own room.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I'm really sorry about two weeks ago, but could people PLEASE start reviewing again? Storiewriter, Evil Riggs? Someone besides Sorcha and Archer all the time??? I mean, I adore Sorcha and Archers reviews but if you don't give me feedback, how am I supposed to know whether this is still worth my time??? **


	18. Arrows and Targets

_**'Shade'**_

**Summary:**

**Shade and Willow are otter twins and daughters of Havloke, the leader of the Sadone Holt. They are constantly at odds and one day, when they endanger the Holt and their own lives with their bickering, they are sent to two different homes to get some discipline. Willow is sent to Redwall Abbey, while Shade lives a life on the coast at Salamandrastron. Shade grows into a formidable fighter while Willow studies and becomes a peaceful and caring member of Redwall. **

**Meanwhile, a young squirrel is discovered on the brink of starvation in the woodlands. She is mute, but the secrets she holds are dangerously related to the future of Redwall Abbey. Can she learn quickly enough to explain the events and the dreams Martin has sent her? **

**When the Badger Lord, Lightningstripe, learns that Redwall is in danger, he sets out to help the peaceful woodlanders with Shade amongst his troops. Soon the entire war will depend on Shades ability to let go of the past, and save Willow and the other abbey dwellers. However, sometimes the one thing that stands in our way is the one thing that can drive us on…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, however Shade, Willow, Havloke, Turffle, Tager, Lynnsia, Autumn, Clover, Maxsus, Gruthe, Robram, Yewtho, Brazen, Sunny, Slip, Treestar, Wetback, Gertole, Tresha, Vilera, Flower, Tuff, Tukk, Nissa, Ember, Ashwind, Coal, Heff, Cinder, Stride, Flow, and anyone else I come up with are mine. M-I-N-E. Also, the songs are all mine, Brain Jacques, I give you your credit, but I like giving myself credit in my stories too! **

_**Part One: **_

_**Departure**_

_**Chapter Eighteen:**_

_**Arrows and Targets**_

They walked down the hall and down a flight of stairs. The stairs ended in a large hallway. To one side, there was another flight of stairs, a hallway, another flight leading up, then finally another hallway. Lightningstripe took the flight going up. Shade followed.

There were windows along the stairs, out of which Shade took glances. She swallowed nervously at the height, which was barely halfway up the mountain, but still a deadly drop. Shade found they were curving, and the pair arrived at the top, where there was a low ceiling. Lightningstripe had to duck, but they made it through without injury. They took the first door on the left, and, for the first time, Shade found herself in awe of her surroundings.

The room was huge, large enough to hold at least five score hares. Five hares stood at one end of the long room, and five targets stood about forty paces away. The hares were practicing their shooting - inside! Shade couldn't believe it; this room was a single room in the mighty mountain, and yet there was enough room left over for the other hundreds of rooms and chambers.

There was an empty target that was not in use, and Lightningstripe led Shade over to it. He held the arrows for her, standing back to watch her fire. Shade selected an arrow and drew it back on the string. The room seemed quiet before, but now, Shade could only here her own soft breath as she inhaled. She exhaled as she released.

The arrow flew, hitting the second ring in, next to the middle spot. Shade sighed, wishing she'd hit the middle, but knew that she would have other chances. She took another arrow and let it fly, this time smiling as it hit the middle. She heard clapping behind her and saw Lightningstripe and the hare next to her applauding.

She fired the other six arrows, twice more hitting the center. The other four buried themselves around the edges of the middle, on the white ring that encircled the red middle ring. She then noticed her target was different from the others. The one next to hers had three rings, and the middle was a smaller one compared to hers. The one at the very end had seven rings and a very small center. Lightningstripe came up behind her.

"Want to try the last one?" he asked, referring to the target with seven rings.

"If I'm allowed," Shade said.

"Of course, fetch your arrows." Lightningstripe signaled a halt to all firing while Shade went forward to grab the eight arrows. She came back and firing resumed. She recognized Turffle as the one firing from the last target. Turffle kindly let Shade fire three times, twice hitting the fourth ring in and finally hitting the center. Turffle nodded approvingly.

The other hares stopped firing again. This time, Shade recognized Saratoga, Milkweed, Ashwind, and Cloudpaw among the archers. They all congratulated her on her shot.

"I say, good show, young otter," Saratoga said, smiling.

"Indeed, you really must instruct some of the other leverets," Milkweed suggested

"I say so! Some of them couldn't hit a tree if it was right in front of them," Saratoga added.

"Yes, you did a wonderful job!" Cloudpaw said.

Lightningstripe waved his paw to forstall any other comments. "That's enough. We don't want an arrogant otter, just a well-trained one."

Shade smiled, she was happy just to be trained at all. Tager came in, the leverets on his tail. "Oh, there you are Shade! Goodness you worried me, I was about to leave them here and go look for you."

"Sorry, I should've told you I went with Lightningstripe," Shade said. Tager eyed Lightningstripe with mock fury. "So, it's been you stealing my students!"

"Er, well…" Lightningstripe said, trying to come up with an excuse. He then realized the other hares looking at him. "I'm allowed! I am the badger lord!"

"Right you are!" Tager said, acting like he'd known that all along. "Well, since it's windy, I'm having my class practice here."

Tager had Milkweed and Saratoga give up their targets, the ones with five and six rings, and placed his students in an equal line, putting three arrows in front of each student.

Some of them, like Heff and Sandbob, were very skilled. Tukk, Flow, and Tuff preferred to goof off, while Stride, Treestar, and Fernpaw made honest attempts to fire correctly. Shade continued to practice on the seven ringed target under Lightningstripe's watchful eye.

Heff was called away by Tager, who seemed to give Heff some orders, then Heff left the room. Everything went fine until a halt was called for Shade to fetch her arrows. However, as she was running, a cry floated to her ears and she tripped, hearing a hum go over her head. She looked over and saw an arrow. By this time, Lightningstripe, Treestar, and Tager had all come over, worried the ottermaid was hurt. After reassuring them, Tager looked back at the leverets, a severe look on his features.

"Right, who fired that? Treestar, Tukk, you have the bows. Who fired it?" Tager asked.

Tukk shrugged. "Must've been Treestar, my three arrows are here." Tukk said, pointing at the arrows beside him.

Treestar looked down, shock on his features when he saw only two arrows beside himself. "But I didn't fire it!" he exclaimed.

Shade looked at the arrows and the two hares in turn, shock and disbelief on her features. "Shade, I swear to you I did not fire that!" Treestar exclaimed.

"Yet all evidence points to you," Tager pointed out.

"But I didn't fire it!" Treestar repeated.

"Treestar, you and I have never lied to one another" Turffle said, stepping into the confrontation. "Did you fire it?"

"No, dad, I promise you!" Treestar said.

Turffle turned to Lightningstripe. "I've never heard him lie; I have to believe him, but it's your call."

"Treestar, whether you fired it or not, I'm told you picked a fight with Tukk today, which is not allowed. You were told to be on your best behavior since, this…incident thankfully did not injure anyone, but you are confined to quarters for the next three days. No visitors, save myself or your father, and your meals will be brought to you," Lightningstripe said.

Treestar broke into tears, running from the room. Shade made as if to go after him, but Tager held her back. Shade sighed, throwing down the arrow, then walked to the back of the room. The others just let her go. Shade sat in a corner, confused and disappointed. The day had started out fine, but now it seemed like fate was out to get her…or out to get her friends. She made eye contact with Tukk, a fire in her eyes.

_I know you fired it._ Shade thought. _Treestar would never do that. I'll find out the truth and make sure you get repaid for this! _

Tukk shrugged, going back to his shooting. Cloudpaw came over. "Hey, I know we need to practice other things, want to now?"

"Why not?" Shade said, getting up. They practiced on the shore for quite awhile, Shade never tiring. She fought wisely, yet with built up rage slowly flowing out of her. She made sure never to hurt Cloudpaw, but was desperate to release the energy.

Dinner was a boring affair without Treestar. He'd always been the one to do something to keep her laughing. Now she sat alone in the corner, until Heff and Nissa came over. Seapaw saw the group and followed. The four sat eating quietly. Nissa looked up at Shade.

"Were you really almost shot?" She asked. "Did Treestar fire it?"

"I was almost shot, but I don't think Treestar fired it!" Shade said. She explained the series of events.

"And no one saw who shot at you?" Heff asked once the narrative was finished.

"Supposedly," Shade replied. "I wish you'd been there."

"So do I. I think I know the answer though. Treestar didn't fire it," Heff said, standing.

"Heff, where are you going?" Shade asked.

"To get my final proof." Heff replied.

"Can we come?" the three maids asked.

"Sure," Heff agreed.

The three went over to Tukk, who was sitting with Flow, Stride, and Tuff. Tukk stood.

"And what does the brainiac want now?" Tukk asked.

Before anyone could do anything, Heff swung out with a fist, knocking Tukk head over paws into a table. The dining room was completely and utterly quiet.

* * *

**Lame title I know, but give me a break! Storiewriter and Sabre I appreciate your reviews and thatnks for telling me Storiewriter. Sabre I SOOOO appreciate the adding of this story to your alerts and favorites. Just so all of you know, I consider adding a storie to alert more special then adding it to favorites AND reviewing. It's giving this story the power to clugg up your email with update notices! Of course, I'm pretty solid about updating weekly on either Tues. or Wed. but still! Anyway, enough chit-chat. Review! Please! I love reviews, it gives me a chance to get to know you! Tell me who your favorite leveret is, or someone you'd like to see get a big smack across the face- besides me, I'm not a character. **

**Oh, and BTW, Heff DID seem a little too perfect, which is why I'm having him get into a fight. No one said anything, but come on, a brainiac who was teased? Too common, I had to spice him up a little.**

Review or face the consequence- a week of nightmares with Cluny and other mean dudes chasing you with swords! lol.


	19. Poison and Shame

_**'Shade'**_

**Summary:**

**Shade and Willow are otter twins and daughters of Havloke, the leader of the Sadone Holt. They are constantly at odds and one day, when they endanger the Holt and their own lives with their bickering, they are sent to two different homes to get some discipline. Willow is sent to Redwall Abbey, while Shade lives a life on the coast at Salamandrastron. Shade grows into a formidable fighter while Willow studies and becomes a peaceful and caring member of Redwall. **

**Meanwhile, a young squirrel is discovered on the brink of starvation in the woodlands. She is mute, but the secrets she holds are dangerously related to the future of Redwall Abbey. Can she learn quickly enough to explain the events and the dreams Martin has sent her? **

**When the Badger Lord, Lightningstripe, learns that Redwall is in danger, he sets out to help the peaceful woodlanders with Shade amongst his troops. Soon the entire war will depend on Shades ability to let go of the past, and save Willow and the other abbey dwellers. However, sometimes the one thing that stands in our way is the one thing that can drive us on…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, however Shade, Willow, Havloke, Turffle, Tager, Lynnsia, Autumn, Clover, Maxsus, Gruthe, Robram, Yewtho, Brazen, Sunny, Slip, Treestar, Wetback, Gertole, Tresha, Vilera, Flower, Tuff, Tukk, Nissa, Ember, Ashwind, Coal, Heff, Cinder, Stride, Flow, and anyone else I come up with are mine. M-I-N-E. Also, the songs are all mine, Brain Jacques, I give you your credit, but I like giving myself credit in my stories too! **

_**Part One: **_

_**Departure**_

_**Chapter Nineteen:**_

**_Poison and Shame_**

It was Lynnsia, Friar Glisum's assistant, who had the unfortunate privilege of finding Humble in the morning. The kind mouse had gotten up early to check on breakfast when she spied Humble. She walked over to the chair he'd been in the night before. Humble's eyes were closed, but his face had an unhealthy look to it. Lynnsia shook the mouse. "Humble, let's get you up to the sickbay."

No response. Lynnsia pinched Humble, nothing. She tried everything she knew to make him wake up. The realization hit her before she even allowed herself to believe it. Giving a scream, she fell into sobs by the chair.

It didn't take long for someone to appear on the scene, as the scream was heard throughout the abbey building. Tam, Doogy, Wetback, Brooky, and the hares held the crowd back, while Melanda and her mother inspected Humble. Armel put her paws up for quiet.

"Humble is dead. Sister Lynnsia, whom I believe went into shock, must've found him. However, Humble's death was not caused by natural causes," Armel announced.

A wave of questions hit Lynnsia, but none of them were audible among the cries of anguish. Armel once again got everyone's attention. "Humble has been poisoned. I know the poison well, and it would appear it had been mixed with food or drink. Therefore, someone must've slipped it into his food at dinner."

Roars of rage and questions once again broke out. This time, it was Tam who had to restore order. Pulling out the sword of Martin the Warrior, which he'd strapped on after hearing the scream, he swung it forcefully at a pillar. The resounding _clang _echoed through the room.

"Let Armel speak!" he ordered.

Armel nodded her thanks to Tam. "It may or may not have been intentional. However, I think it's safe to suggest that no one eat or drink anything until the truth of this matter is revealed. We must know if anything else is contaminated, or if anyone else suffered."

"If not it was deliberate!" someone shouted. A chorus of agreements and retorts rang throughout the room. Tam merely lifted his sword to get order. No one was fond of getting on the warrior's bad side, as many of them had seen or heard what he'd done to Gulo the Savage.

Armel sighed. "I think we should also keep a close watch on the dibbuns; if there is indeed a poisoner, we cannot be too careful."

"What about the shrews? Where are they?" someone called.

"They left last night," Armel responded.

"They must've done it! Log-a-log was acting mighty strange!" an otter called. Wetback eyed the speaker sternly.

"Log-a-log wouldn't," Wetback countered.

"Now hang on, I knew the old Log-a-Log well, but Rifto's new - who knows what he might do. He could've been threatened, or had someone he cared about threatened," Tam countered. "We cannot ignore the possibility of an outside attack - possibly vermin - that we will have to take care of."

"With Tam around, I'm sure everything will be flippin' fine!" Dauncey called out over the eruption of worried cries.

"Dauncey's right! We have two Long Patrol hares, and two very reliable squirrels on our side, not to mention plenty of others willing to help!" Armel said. "Now, we won't get anything done just sitting here. I suggest any and all willing volunteers report to the infirmary to help me check the food supply."

"And any able beasts report to the orchard. I'll start a wallguard routine," Tam said, then he saw Abbot Dutty. "With your permission -"

"Of course, Tam! You're the warrior, in times of threat it's your responsibility to see to such matters. I surrender to your knowledge with such things," Dutty said, surprising everyone in the room. "I hate violence, but I'd rather give it to any vermin, rather than see it happen to any Redwaller."

Tam bowed. Armel cleared her throat. "The rest of you - do your chores, tend to the dibbuns, keep busy, but don't strain yourself."

The Redwallers dispersed. Tam walked out into Great Hall, hanging his head. Doogy, Armel, Ferdimond, Dauncey, and Dutty followed him. Armel put her hand on Tam's shoulder. "Tam, what's wrong?"

"I don't want another war, Armel, last time I nearly lost several comrades. I - I don't want to risk losing them again," Tam said, looking pointedly at Ferdimond and Doogy.

"Tam, this abbey needs you, and we're behind you all the way!" Ferdimond said, his voice serious and tone demanding attention.

"Yes! I'll even help with the wallguards!" Dauncey said.

"You're a tad young -" Ferdimond said, biting his lip.

"I'll be sure to have you or me on guard with him," Tam offered.

"Oh, alright, but I don't want him fighting," Ferdimond said.

"Dad, I'd be a senior leveret at Salamandastron. That's old enough to fight!" Dauncey said.

"You haven't been properly trained," Ferdimond reminded his son.

"You can't hold me back for forever!" Dauncey said.

"Ferdimond, Dauncey's right. Tam and I were about his age when we went a'wandering. Tam, remember ol' Hanjy?"

"Oh, yes," Tam said with a smile. "He was like our mentor, teaching us all he knew about weapons. He died in battle. His last words to us were 'Never let the fear of failure stop you from fighting the righteous war.'" Tam realized then what Doogy was trying to tell him. The squirrel smiled. "And fight we will."

* * *

Willow was very tired. She kept dozing off from lack of food and sleep. She kept wishing for some liquid to splash on her face, but, unfortunately, only one barrel of water had been declared clean so far, and that had been spread out between the dibbuns and very young students, only a beaker each, and the wallguards. 

Clover, who was sitting across from Willow, flicked a small wad of paper at the otter. The paper hit Willow on the nose. She started, being woken from her sleep, and looked at the paper. She unfolded it, about to write her friend a note, but realized Clover had written her one. It said: "I still have some water left, want it?" Clover, being in a younger class than Willow, had gotten some water. Willow hadn't bothered Clover about it, enduring her misery in silence.

Willow felt guilty about Clover making such an offer, then felt something cold against her leg; it was Clover's beaker. It was a quarter, maybe a third full. Willow couldn't resist. Faking that she dropped her pencil, she dove under the table and gulped the liquid down. She got back up, making sure she had no evidence of the drink showing, and returned with the pencil she'd dropped. She wrote "thank you" with a heart around it, then flicked it at Clover.

Unfortunately, Melanda saw the paper. She came over and took it, reading the contents. She nodded and folded the paper, handing it back to Clover, who read it and smiled at Willow.

"Now, I have a question for you all. Let's say you're pulling a cart or food when you pass three creatures on the road. One is an elderly squirrel who looks about to fall over, one is a friend of yours who looks hungry, and the other is a cute creature of your speciesw and the other gender. Now, you only have room in your cart for one, what would you do?" Melanda asked.

"Help the elderly squirrel!" called several students.

"Help the friend!" yelled three squirrels further down the table Willow was sitting at.

"Help the cute one!" called several females from a table parallel Willow's.

Clover wrote something down and passed it to Willow. Willow read it out loud. "Clover said she'd…she'd help the elderly squirrel in the cart, then have your friend bring her to the abbey, eating along the way, then walk here with the cute one."

Some of the others protested this answer, but Melanda held up her paw. "Now, now, I never said you had to remain with the cart. Clover's answer is the one many creatures would consider 'correct.'"

"But like she'd do it, she's mute, so how would she tell her friend?" one hedgehog challenged.

"I understand her just fine!" Willow said, standing. "She doesn't need to speak to get her point across."

"Willow is completely correct, and anyone caught saying another remark about Clover that is rude will be in severe trouble," Melanda said, giving the hedgehog an icy glare.

Class continued and another barrel of water was found to be clean. Willow made her beaker last, but shared the last quarter with Clover. They were as joyous as everyone when the Friar was able to work up a meal from several bags of flour and other ingredients found to be clear of any poison.

Humble was laid to rest at sunset. The words on his tombstone were cherished by all. 'Abbot Humble, the most influential, but humble abbot ever. Friend to all, rest in peace.'

Even after the short time Willow and Clover had known the former abbot, they were in tears when he was laid to rest. Willow wished Shade was here; she was always good at solving puzzles. She'd be figuring out who did this and why. Willow went to her room and grabbed a parchment and quill. The letter she wrote looked like this:

Dear Shade,

I wish I could write that I'm doing well, but unfortunately, a member of Redwall Abbey was poisoned! I will explain the details and beg you to give me some sort of clue of where to start. Humble ate with everyone else, his plate was very modest, with only a small portion of the soup, pasties, and rolls with cheese in the middle. Log-a-Log Rifto was here with his shrews, and left quickly. He is the one many Redwallers are blaming. Tam, the abbey warrior, thinks vermin are about. Any suggestions?

Willow

Willow found herself in a dilemma as to how to get this letter to Shade though, so she slipped downstairs to find Dutty and Tam conversing in low tones. Tam caught sight of Willow and turned towards her. "Willow? What's wrong?"

"Is there a way I could exchange letters with my sister at Salamandastron?" Willow asked, holding up the folded piece of paper.

"Mayhap one of the sparrows would take it for you. Queen Nari would be the one to talk to." Dutty said.

"I've met her before. I can arrange a meeting with her tomorrow in the orchard at lunchtime," Tam offered.

"That would be wonderful of you!" Willow thanked the squirrel.

"All right, lunchtime at the orchard, be there," Tam told her, walking off

* * *

**Ok, I just find this funny, so I'll share. The first chapter has, 428 hits but only 4 reviews. I understand people just glance at things and then don't like it as much as they thought they would, but chapter 2 has 82 hits and 5 reviews, the one big difference between the 2 chapters? 841 words. Not kidding. Chapters 2 and 6 (and now this chapter) are the only chapters that have a 2000+ words, all the others have 1000+. Now, this is really stupidifying, I have 26 hits and 4 reviews for chapter 14, but chapter 15 and 16 only have fifteen hits and 2 reviews, then 17 and 18 both have five reviews and 17 hits. Are you guys PLANNING this? It's so strange!**

**Yes, I AM miraculously keeping track of my stats. Cool thing? I get an average of three reviews per chapter and have an average of 1500 words. Not to mention my hits are going back up! Those was steadily declining since chapter two. **

**Review Review Review! Once I get seventy reviews I'll add an extra bonus chapter! this might take a couple weeks but you'll get there... or at least you better. **


	20. Sharks and Adventures

_**'Shade'**_

**Summary:**

**Shade and Willow are otter twins and daughters of Havloke, the leader of the Sadone Holt. They are constantly at odds and one day, when they endanger the Holt and their own lives with their bickering, they are sent to two different homes to get some discipline. Willow is sent to Redwall Abbey, while Shade lives a life on the coast at Salamandrastron. Shade grows into a formidable fighter while Willow studies and becomes a peaceful and caring member of Redwall. **

**Meanwhile, a young squirrel is discovered on the brink of starvation in the woodlands. She is mute, but the secrets she holds are dangerously related to the future of Redwall Abbey. Can she learn quickly enough to explain the events and the dreams Martin has sent her? **

**When the Badger Lord, Lightningstripe, learns that Redwall is in danger, he sets out to help the peaceful woodlanders with Shade amongst his troops. Soon the entire war will depend on Shades ability to let go of the past, and save Willow and the other abbey dwellers. However, sometimes the one thing that stands in our way is the one thing that can drive us on…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, however Shade, Willow, Havloke, Turffle, Tager, Lynnsia, Autumn, Clover, Maxsus, Gruthe, Robram, Yewtho, Brazen, Sunny, Slip, Treestar, Wetback, Gertole, Tresha, Vilera, Flower, Tuff, Tukk, Nissa, Ember, Ashwind, Coal, Heff, Cinder, Stride, Flow, and anyone else I come up with are mine. M-I-N-E. Also, the songs are all mine, Brain Jacques, I give you your credit, but I like giving myself credit in my stories too! **

_**Part One: **_

_**Departure**_

_**Chapter Twenty:**_

**_Sharks and Adventures_**

Shade watched in horror, and as Tukk stood to punch Heff back, she and three hares leaped to intervene. A fork suddenly went flying, narrowly missing Shade and Heff. Everyone looked down at the silverware on the table. Flow, who was sitting beside Stride, was standing with a fork missing from her silverware collection.

"Flow!" Autumn, one of the hares who had sprang up to intervene, cried.

"It wasn't Flow," Heff said. "Flow doesn't use a fork to eat pudding. She uses her spoon – but this _fork _is covered in pudding, which Tukk eats with fork."

"Tukk?" Lightningstripe looked at the leveret severely.

"It was you who fired the arrow!" Shade said, figuring it out. Tukk must have grabbed an arrow from Treestar's pile, firing it to make Treestar look guilty. The other time, he'd switched forks with Flow, but accidentally threw the one with the pudding, giving himself away.

"Quiet, otter!" Tukk yelled.

"Tukk, you are banned from this meal. You will be getting Treestar's punishment. Heff, you attacked Tukk,and that cannot go without punishment; you are also going to receive Tukk's punishment. Tager, you will escort those two out of here and bring Treestar in," Lightningstripe commanded.

"Yes, M'lord," Tager replied, saluting.

Shade sat down, feeling very disturbed about the events. "Heff just knowingly got himself in trouble to help Treestar."

"I think he was angry at Tukk, too. You have no idea how long Heff wanted to do that," Nissa said.

"I still feel bad," Shade repeated.

"Young ones," a voice said behind them said. "Did any of you put Heff up to that?" Shade looked back to see what was almost an exact replica of Tukk, except this hare was much older.

"Be careful, that's Tukk's dad; he's a mean one," Nissa whispered to Shade. Shade stood.

"Sir, none of us put Heff up to that, nor did I do anything to receive your son's rude welcome." Shade said boldly.

"Watch what you say - you're talking to a major," the hare said sternly.

"And where would he be?" Shade asked.

"That would be me! You flippin' troublemaker!" The hare exploded. "You won't speak to Major M. Sharkfin like that!"

"Major," Lightningstripe called from the other side of the room.

"Comin', M'lord," Sharkfin said, and he left, but not before giving Shade another fierce glare.

* * *

The next morning Shade woke up in a very bad mood. To make matters worse, her lucky stone - the one she'd taken from Sadone Holt - was missing. She joined the other leverets late, much to the thrill of Tuff, who happened to get paired with Shade for fighting lessons. "So, wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Or do you riverdogs sleep in water?" 

Shade was furious. She knocked him on the ground, punching him soundly several times. Tuff cried out in pain. Tager ended this by grabbing Shade and pulling her off Tuff. "Shade! You know better then that!"

"But-"

"Shade…." Tager's voice became low and menacing. "You fight vermin, not allies."

"Allies! He's more like an annoyance!" Shade said, meaning every word.

"Shade, you're dismissed for the day," Tager said.

Shade stormed off, not caring a bit about all the looks she was receiving from her peers. She went to her room, stopping when she noticed the steps leading down, the ones Lightningstripe had requested that she not to ask him about. Shade stared at them for a while, contemplating the possible consequences of going to explore. She then thought of something - Lightningstripe hadn't told her not to go down, only to not ask him what was down there! Smiling with delight at her excuse, she took the first step. Nothing

Next step. Nothing

Next step. Another step. Nothing.

Next step. Another two steps. Nothing.

Shade finished the flight of stairs, fourteen in all, and looked about. There was a narrow passageway lit by torches with a dead end. Shade went forward, and there was nothing for several steps then - there! Off to her left, another hall. Shade quickly set an arrow against the wall, close to the ground, so she wouldn't get lost.

Then she went down the hall. She found it was getting very dark, with unlit torches lining the hall. Shade continued to move forward, but decided to go back. No one would miss one of the five torches in the lit hallway, would they? She grabbed one and returned to the darker hallway. She began to make out pictures on the wall, some were familiar from the little history she did know about the badger lords of the past. There was also something eerie about the others. Badger lords were dying left and right. The pictures ended, suprisingly with one of an otter and badger by the mountain. She realized the otter was her! She knew badger lords had sometimes been thought to predict their own death - like Stonepaw and Boar the Fighter- but if there was nothing more….

Shade sat down, dumbfounded by it all. She held up the torch a little higher, and realized there was more to the passageway. She continued forward until the passageway turned without any other paths leading off it; the otter shrugged and continued. At the end of the hallway, a door stood closed. The door looked newer than some of the woodwork, and it definitely was made of oak, painted black. Shade had found Brazen to be a good teacher in more things then weapons….

She decided then and there to turn back. After all, she'd probably seen enough for one day. Besides, the air was getting too cold for her liking. Without a second thought, Shade raced back the way she'd come, replaced the torch, and climbed the stairs - carefully. She had to wait as voices passed by. Two hares, probably Milkweed and Saratoga, were passing by discussing… her! Shade was quite glad they seemed to like her, but they started talking about her actions today on the beach. How did they know? How long had she been down in those dark paths? Shade wished they would just leave so she could go back to her room.

The voices eventually faded away and Shade surmised it was all right to come up. She made it to her room safely, shut the door, and sat against it. She let out a sigh and leaned her head back. That was an adventure.

* * *

**Over a thousand hits! Only six more reviews until bonus chapter! Lifes going good eh? Maybe not. I haven't been feeling well for a couple days so if you hit that review mark please be patient for me to upload.**

**REVIEW!**


	21. Tongue Twisters and Prophecies

_**'Shade'**_

**Summary:**

**Shade and Willow are otter twins and daughters of Havloke, the leader of the Sadone Holt. They are constantly at odds and one day, when they endanger the Holt and their own lives with their bickering, they are sent to two different homes to get some discipline. Willow is sent to Redwall Abbey, while Shade lives a life on the coast at Salamandrastron. Shade grows into a formidable fighter while Willow studies and becomes a peaceful and caring member of Redwall. **

**Meanwhile, a young squirrel is discovered on the brink of starvation in the woodlands. She is mute, but the secrets she holds are dangerously related to the future of Redwall Abbey. Can she learn quickly enough to explain the events and the dreams Martin has sent her? **

**When the Badger Lord, Lightningstripe, learns that Redwall is in danger, he sets out to help the peaceful woodlanders with Shade amongst his troops. Soon the entire war will depend on Shades ability to let go of the past, and save Willow and the other abbey dwellers. However, sometimes the one thing that stands in our way is the one thing that can drive us on...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, however Shade, Willow, Havloke, Turffle, Tager, Lynnsia, Autumn, Clover, Maxsus, Gruthe, Robram, Yewtho, Brazen, Sunny, Slip, Treestar, Wetback, Gertole, Tresha, Vilera, Flower, Tuff, Tukk, Nissa, Ember, Ashwind, Coal, Heff, Cinder, Stride, Flow, and anyone else I come up with are mine. M-I-N-E. Also, the songs are all mine, Brain Jacques, I give you your credit, but I like giving myself credit in my stories too! **

_**Part One: **_

_**Departure**_

_**Chapter Twenty-one:**_

**_Tongue Twisters and Prophecies_**

Willow saw Tam and a sparrow sharing nuts in the orchard and ran to join them. She had the letter to Shade in her satchel, along with her schoolwork. Abbot Dutty had kindly lent her the satchel. It had once belonged to Abbot Humble. Willow teared up at the thought. She believed the poisoning was deliberate - no other food or drink was found to be poisoned. She was relatively sure Log-a-log was to blame. Willow had added that fact to the letter to Shade.

Tam waved as he saw Willow approach. The sparrow, who had magnificent dark and light brown feathers turned and nodded respectfully. "Me Kali, Sparra Queen. Friend Tam bushytail says you need aid of flyer?"

"Yes, I have a letter I need to get to Salamandastron, the badger mountain," Willow confirmed, pulling out the letter.

"And why should Kali ask one of her warriors to do this for you?" Kali questioned.

"Because it would be the friendly thing to do, and I'll repay you if you ask for something reasonable," Willow explained.

Kali flapped her wings. "You a brave riverdog, I'll help. But I want something pretty to wear so every sparra knows I'm queen."

"All right, I'll make you something beautiful, which you can get on your return. Deal?" Willow offered, hoping this would be suitable.

"Deal. I'll leave after I've eaten," Kali agreed.

"You, Kali? You should ask a warrior to go," Tam said.

Kali fixed the squirrel with a dark gaze. "No, I go," she repeated. Tam knew arguing would be pointless - and dangerous. Willow took the opportunity to add to her letter. She told Shade of Kali's request for something beautiful, asking Shade if she had anything to lend. Willow folded up the letter as Kali came over, a light small purse was hanging from the sparrow's shoulder. Willow tucked the letter inside.

"Should I wait for reply?" Kali asked.

"That would be very kind of you," Willow said.

"Then I will. I'll be back in four days," Kali told the otter. She lanched into flight, the figures on the ground rapidly disappearing from the sparrow queen's point of view. Tam and Willow knew Kali wouldn't see them, but they waved anyway.

"I hope she doesn't have any difficulties," Willow remarked.

"I'd be more worried about you. What are you going to give her?" Tam asked.

"I have no idea. I was thinking a wreath of flowers, but that would only last so long. What else is there?" Willow leaned against a tree.

"There's always a necklace, or a braclet she could tie to her leg," Tam suggested.

"That would be easy! Thanks, Tam!" Willow said, dashing off. Tam watched her wistfully. Doogy came up and noticed his expression.

"What's a matter, Tam? Want another daughter?" Doogy teased with a smile.

"No, I want my youth back," Tam replied.

"Well then, you'd better get going. I saw it runnin' for the Northlands," Doogy joked, laughing gruffly.

"I'm serious!" Tam said, but he too broke out into a smile. He hit Doogy playfully. "And I think I saw your brains with my youth," he retorted. Doogy gave a mock look of sadness. "Oh cummon, you great bounder; let's go bother Brother Burlop for some brew," Tam chuckled. "Hey! Bet you can't say that five times fast!"

"I can too! Bother Brother Burbop for some Broow...Bother Brither - oh, you're right! I give up!" Doogy cried, throwing his paws up. "But I bet you can't say Dutty's duty is to do the duties Dutty does."

"You're right there, I won't even attempt that," Tam remarked.

* * *

Clover had barely eaten lunch and had returned to her studies. She was working on a history lesson, in which Matthias was trying to rescue his son, Mattimeo, from Malkariss. Those creatures...also living in the dark...it was horrible! Clover slammed the book shut, starting to shiver. She had a bead of sweat coming down her forehead. The young maid hugged herself, wishing she'd never read that history.

"Clover? Is something wrong?" Melanda's voice broke through the squirrel's thoughts. Clover nodded, still shivering. "My, you look dreadful, go on up to the infirmary to see my mother," Melanda told Clover. Clover was still shivering, but she managed to get up and go. She made it to the sickbay, but those images kept coming back.

Clover's mother, whipped for defending her; her father, killed for rebelling. Clover, left for dead for - NO! Clover fell to the ground, wracked with sobs. She heard voices, mingled and distant. Some were shouting curses, others cries of shock and worry. She squeezed her eyes shut, only to find herself face-to-face with her worst nightmare. She squirmed, but was firmly held down. She cried out again and again. Suddenly, a mouse in armor - the one in the picture in...Great Hole? Cavern Hall? No - Great Hall - came out. With one flash of his sword, her enemy disappeared. Martin extended an empty paw to her. "Child, rest in peace. Your fears will only live if you cease to tell."

* * *

"Clover? Clover?" Armel was glad Clover had finally stopped squirming. With Perkle's help, who'd been in the infirmary getting a splinter tended to, she got Clover on a bed and gave her a mixture of herbs to help the new patient relax. She looked up at Perkle. "Go tell Tam, Melanda, and Dutty what happened. Oh, and fetch Willow. She might be of some assistance if Clover wakes."

"Yes, Armel," Perkle replied, running off to do as he was bidden.

Armel felt Clover's brow, which was warm, even though the young squirrel was shivering. A fever was setting in. Armel grabbed a bowl of water and a towel, and started to bath Clover's face gently. Armel pondered this strange new development. She felt herself growing more and more curious about Clover, who was so young to have gone through so much. Armel wondered if Martin the Warrior was watching, and if he could give her any clues as to what was going on...

* * *


	22. Revalations and Recognitions

_**'Shade'**_

**Summary:**

**Shade and Willow are otter twins and daughters of Havloke, the leader of the Sadone Holt. They are constantly at odds and one day, when they endanger the Holt and their own lives with their bickering, they are sent to two different homes to get some discipline. Willow is sent to Redwall Abbey, while Shade lives a life on the coast at Salamandrastron. Shade grows into a formidable fighter while Willow studies and becomes a peaceful and caring member of Redwall. **

**Meanwhile, a young squirrel is discovered on the brink of starvation in the woodlands. She is mute, but the secrets she holds are dangerously related to the future of Redwall Abbey. Can she learn quickly enough to explain the events and the dreams Martin has sent her? **

**When the Badger Lord, Lightningstripe, learns that Redwall is in danger, he sets out to help the peaceful woodlanders with Shade amongst his troops. Soon the entire war will depend on Shades ability to let go of the past, and save Willow and the other abbey dwellers. However, sometimes the one thing that stands in our way is the one thing that can drive us on...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, however Shade, Willow, Havloke, Turffle, Tager, Lynnsia, Autumn, Clover, Maxsus, Gruthe, Robram, Yewtho, Brazen, Sunny, Slip, Treestar, Wetback, Gertole, Tresha, Vilera, Flower, Tuff, Tukk, Nissa, Ember, Ashwind, Coal, Heff, Cinder, Stride, Flow, and anyone else I come up with are mine. M-I-N-E. Also, the songs are all mine, Brain Jacques, I give you your credit, but I like giving myself credit in my stories too! **

_**Part One: **_

_**Departure**_

_**Chapter Twenty-two:**_

**Revalations and Recognitions**

It was hard for Shade to forget her adventure. She glanced at the steps every time she passed them. She was doing so the day after her adventure, on the way to her room from lunch, when a hare ran up. "Shade! There's a sparrow outside!" he said; Shade recognized him as Sandbob's father, but his name escaped her.

"And I should care why?" Shade asked.

"Because it's asking for you!" the hare exclaimed. Shade groaned; she didn't feel like dealing with a sparrow right now. She still hadn't located the stone she'd brought, and Treestar seemed to be avoiding her. The otter shrugged and followed the hare outside, not too sure whether she wanted to see this bird.

The sparrow was being rather difficult. Shade could hear it arguing with some hares from the entrance to Salamandastron. She giggled as she caught sight of Turffle pointing his sword at the sparrow, who kept moving away from the sharp tip.

The sparrow seemed to catch sight of Shade very quickly. Shade could understand how it was easy to tell herself apart from all the hares, but she was even wearing the common leveret outfit now. She let the sparrow fly over to her, much to Turffle's frustration, and nodded respectfully. "Hello, I'm Shade."

"Willow sister?" the sparrow asked.

"Yes..." Shade said, curiosity and nervousness clawing at her.

"She gavea me a message for you," the sparrow explained, trying to unfasten the sack she had on.

Shade undid it and started reading the letter quickly, scanning it with minor difficulty, considering Willow was still a better writer than she was. She got the meaning rather quickly and nodded to the sparrow again. "Might I have your name?" Shade asked.

"Kali, Queen of Sparra's," Nari said.

"Pretty name," Shade commented.

"Well Kali, lets get you some tucker!" Turffle said, coming over. He seemed to be in a better mood, now that Kali had done what she came to do.

Kali chirped happily and followed Turffle into the mountain. Treestar, Heff, and Nissa came over from where they'd been collecting wood for Lightningstripe's arrow making. They looked at her pleadingly. Shade handed the letter to Heff, who read it out loud.

"So, a mystery, is it?" Treestar said, whistling. Heff nodded.

"Heff, you're good at those; can you solve it?" Shade asked.

"Sure, but I'll need your help Shade," Heff said.

"How can I help?" Shade replied, bewildered.

"You know your sister well. Is she given to exaggerating?" Heff asked.

"Not really. She likes to pick sides, though. She also has the habit of going with what the majority thinks. But she is practical, and always was smart in math and reading," Shade elaborated.

"Thank you," Heff said, folding the letter. He and Nissa started to walk off to get more wood, but Shade held Treestar back.

"Where were you at lunch?" Shade demanded.

"Look, I thought you'd be mad," Treestar said, fumbling with something in his pocket.

"Mad about what?" Shade inquired, curiosity once again flowing through her like an itch.

"This." Treestar pulled out something in his fist and pressed it into her hand.

Shade looked down. It was her stone! Only it was fitted with a piece of round metal and strung on a leather strand. A necklace. She looked up at him. "You took it?"

"I was trying to repay you for getting to the bottom of that arrow incident. I had Lightningstripe do it for me in return for all that." Treestar pointed to the wood.

"Treestar! You went through all that trouble??" Shade asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Treestar answered.

Shade hugged him. At first Treestar stood there, embarrassed, but then he put his arm around her and gave a quick squeeze.

They caught up with Heff and Nissa and worked as a team to get the lumber up to Lightningstripe, who thanked them and sent them off 'to do whatever leverets do.' Shade and Treestar strolled down the beach, right on the tideline, where the sea licked at their footpaws like flames of salty wetness.

Shade looked over at him. "Treestar, after we graduate this summer, what then?"

"We work as runners until this time next year, then we are placed into groups and are officially Long Patrol - uh, warriors," Treestar explained. Shade sighed.

"Might as well stick around," Shade mumbled.

"Pardon?" Treestar asked.

"I'm not staying forever, you know," Shade said. "I'll leave after I officially graduate, then I'll go home."

"But Shade, why stay then?" Treestar asked, his fists clenched in sadness and rage.

"Because I want to be as trained as possible."

"Then I'm going with you," Treestar a-matter-of-factly.

"Treestar, you need to stay here, among your own kind," Shade said.

"No, I need to be with you," Treestar countered, as he stopped walking and turned to her. Shade also stopped and met his gaze.

"Well, you have four seasons to change your mind," Shade remarked. Treestar looked at her for a long time.

"Siblings don't leave one another, and surely we're as close as that," Treestar said.

"Treestar, I'm tired, all right? I'm going to bed," Shade excused herself, turning to walk away. Treestar didn't bother trying to stop her, but he picked up a stone and flung it as hard and far as he could towards the open sea. He continued to hurl anything that came to paw - shells, stones, even a stick or two. He cared about Shade like a sibling, so why didn't she see it? Then he turned to the mountain. Shade could not possibly be tired, so what was she up to...?

* * *

Shade walked up to her dorm, but continued past the room. She had lied, and felt bad about it. She made sure no one was watching and slipped down those steps again. She followed her old trail, with a torch, and once again came upon the mysterious door. Shade tried to move it, but it was too heavy. _Great_, she thought, _I came all the way done here to be stopped by the door._

Suddenly though, a paw was over her mouth, and the otter dropped the torch in her paw out of sheer fright. "I'm not going to hurt you," a voice said. An all too familiar voice. The paw was dropped and Shade turned slowly, so slowly, as if she would wake up and it would all be a dream.

"Lightningstripe?" She asked hesitantly, as if she wasn't sure it was him, even though she was.

"Yes, but the real question is, what are _you_ doing down here?" Lightningstripe asked, his voice firm. Shade swallowed nervously. She had no acceptable answer to that.

* * *

**Duh-duh-duhn!** **Well, sorry it took me a day to upload that bonus chapter... Anyway, Sorcha, I'm going to type quite a bit today, so forgive me if you get thirty chapters to beta today.. lol. Maybe not thirty, but I at least hope to get to Twenty-seven if that's possible. thanks to Fried Cheesecake (nice name) for the review, and adding this story to your favorites!**


	23. Something and or Someone

_**'Shade'**_

**Summary:**

**Shade and Willow are otter twins and daughters of Havloke, the leader of the Sadone Holt. They are constantly at odds and one day, when they endanger the Holt and their own lives with their bickering, they are sent to two different homes to get some discipline. Willow is sent to Redwall Abbey, while Shade lives a life on the coast at Salamandrastron. Shade grows into a formidable fighter while Willow studies and becomes a peaceful and caring member of Redwall. **

**Meanwhile, a young squirrel is discovered on the brink of starvation in the woodlands. She is mute, but the secrets she holds are dangerously related to the future of Redwall Abbey. Can she learn quickly enough to explain the events and the dreams Martin has sent her? **

**When the Badger Lord, Lightningstripe, learns that Redwall is in danger, he sets out to help the peaceful woodlanders with Shade amongst his troops. Soon the entire war will depend on Shades ability to let go of the past, and save Willow and the other abbey dwellers. However, sometimes the one thing that stands in our way is the one thing that can drive us on…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, however Shade, Willow, Havloke, Turffle, Tager, Lynnsia, Autumn, Clover, Maxsus, Gruthe, Robram, Yewtho, Brazen, Sunny, Slip, Treestar, Wetback, Gertole, Tresha, Vilera, Flower, Tuff, Tukk, Nissa, Ember, Ashwind, Coal, Heff, Cinder, Stride, Flow, and anyone else I come up with are mine. M-I-N-E. Also, the songs are all mine, Brain Jacques, I give you your credit, but I like giving myself credit in my stories too! **

_**Part One: **_

_**Departure**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Three:**_

**_Something and/or Someone_**

Willow and Clover were chatting, or, in Clover's case, writing notes, in the infirmary. Clover had made a miraculous recovery, much to Armel's surprise. Armel still wondered what was going on. She finally drew Willow aside and told her to ask Clover about it.

"But what if Clover's upset about that, wouldn't it make the whole situation worse?" Willow asked. "After all, she recovered only last night…."

"Yes, but we can keep her from being so affected again!" Armel said, forgetting how her voice carried. It echoed off the walls, and she looked sheepishly at Tam and Dutty, who were also visiting the infirmary.

"But what if it's not her fault, just a short illness? Isn't there some illness that lasts only about a day?" Willow asked.

"Sure, but nothing like that. She had a fever, collapsed, and all during lessons - which she's never missed before because she enjoyed them so much," Armel clarified quietly.

"Fine, I'll ask," Willow said sharply, feeling like it was Shade talking to her, instead of Armel. Shade had always been bossy and mean to Willow . So why had Willow sent her a letter? Rage boiled up inside Willow as she remembered it was Shade's fault she had to be here, getting bossed around by someone who barely knew her!

"Clover, what happened? Why where you so upset?" Willow asked, after returning to her squirrel friend's side.

Clover shook her head firmly, willing the images of yesterday not to come back. She couldn't stop them. Tears sprang to her eyes. Tears of regret. Tears of sorrow. She suddenly remembered….

Willow just sat there, dumbfounded as Clover began writing at top speed. She was in tears, but continued to write. When Clover finally handed Willow the paper, Willow saw Tam, Dutty, and Armel coming over.

"She wrote 'What does "seese" mean? Martin told me to 'Rest in peace child, your fears will only live if you seese to tell.'"

"S-e-e-s-e?" Armel repeated the spelling.

"Doesn't she mean cease? Like, to quit?" Tam asked.

"Oh! That's what she must've meant," Armel said quickly. "It means that if she doesn't tell us something she's already started to, her fears will live..."

"Which makes no since," Dutty said. "You can't kill someone with words."

"But her fears, Dutty. Perhaps we can help her get over something she's afraid of."

"Or someone," Willow said quietly.

Clovers eyes widened, and she shrank back as everyone looked at her. Tam stepped forward, and Clover moved back.

"Not this again," Armel muttered under her breath.

"Clover, you heard Martin, if you don't tell us who or what you're afraid of, your fears will live on," Dutty said gently.

Clover bit her lip until blood flowed. She wasn't going to hurt her friends by telling them the forbidden knowledge. That would bring her fears to life.

* * *

Brooky was sitting on Humble's grave. She traced the lettering on his tombstone with her claws. She held one of the blossoms placed on his grave. She had added a late rose herself. Humble had always like that plant. Humble had been her companion, her friend after the death of her father, almost like her second father. She'd wanted Armel to be with her, but Armel was too busy. It had been the same when her father died. 

She wanted a friend, someone like her, to understand the pain of losing a father and a close friend. Losing a second father and now, slowly but surely, she was losing her motivation for waking each morning. She was just another Redwaller. Nothing special. She helped fish, watch dibbuns, tend to the odd chore, but nothing that set her apart. Nothing to make her feel special.

She used to have her joy and laughter, now she had her quiet moods where she would sit without food in her room for hours on end. Clover had been the first bit of light in her life, but, once again, Armel was the lucky one to spend time with her. Armel had gotten Tam, Melanda - and now Clover. Brooky had no one. Her family was dead, and even though she wanted children of her own, it seemed all she could manage was spending time with other luckier Redwallers' babes.

Was she being too greedy? She dare not ask Dutty about a matter like this. He was full of good advice, but not on this subject. She would've gone to Armel, or even Kersey with her problem, but they had families of their own; what would they know about waking up each morning knowing no one was going to hug them and love them?

These thoughts released Brooky's tears, and they flowed down her cheeks and onto the blossom she held. She wanted something, someone. She needed someone….

* * *

**ANGST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!! I've been DYING to write some really good angst for WEEKS. Ok, maybe this is a bad character to use, but she's been a backround character and I need to use her... sorta... Lets jsut say I have something totally evil planned! **

**Review please! Oh, And I might mention you won't discover the evil plan until the end of this story... unless...**


	24. Silver and Gold

_**'Shade'**_

**Summary:**

**Shade and Willow are otter twins and daughters of Havloke, the leader of the Sadone Holt. They are constantly at odds and one day, when they endanger the Holt and their own lives with their bickering, they are sent to two different homes to get some discipline. Willow is sent to Redwall Abbey, while Shade lives a life on the coast at Salamandrastron. Shade grows into a formidable fighter while Willow studies and becomes a peaceful and caring member of Redwall. **

**Meanwhile, a young squirrel is discovered on the brink of starvation in the woodlands. She is mute, but the secrets she holds are dangerously related to the future of Redwall Abbey. Can she learn quickly enough to explain the events and the dreams Martin has sent her? **

**When Shade learns that Redwall is in danger, she sets out to help the peaceful woodlanders with several Long Patrol Hares amongst her comrades. She makes a terrible discovery, and soon the entire war will depend on Shades ability to let go of the past, and save Willow and the other abbey dwellers. However, sometimes the one thing that stands in our way is the one thing that can drive us on…  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, however Shade, Willow, Havloke, Turffle, Tager, Lynnsia, Autumn, Clover, Maxsus, Gruthe, Robram, Yewtho, Brazen, Sunny, Slip, Treestar, Wetback, Gertole, Tresha, Vilera, Flower, Tuff, Tukk, Nissa, Ember, Ashwind, Coal, Heff, Cinder, Stride, Flow, and anyone else I come up with are mine. M-I-N-E. Also, the songs are all mine, Brain Jacques, I give you your credit, but I like giving myself credit in my stories too! **

_**Part One: **_

_**Departure**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Four:**_

**_Silver and Gold_**

Shade and Lightningstripe waited in silence for about two minutes. Shade had no answer to Lightningstripe's question. She finally summed up her courage and used the excuse that had been running through her mind. "You never said I couldn't."

"I would've thought you'd known by the fact no one else comes down here," Lightningstripe said firmly, though not unkindly. Shade wondered if he was really that mad; he didn't sound like it.

"I'm sorry, I was just curious." It was a genuine apology, but her curiosity was still there.

"Well, do you want to see what's behind this door?" Lightningstripe asked.

Good question. Yes, in truth, Shade did, but was it a trick question? "Yes, I do," Shade answered honestly.

"Then let me show you," Lightningstripe said, opening the door. It swung outwards and something fell, landing at Shade's footpaws with a clang. She picked it up. It was a gray bowl. No, her pawprints were on the bowl in…gold! It was gold! She nearly dropped it in surprise. "You certainly have a keen sense of finding treasure," Lightningstripe remarked, using the torch to light the torches on the inside of the door. The room was full of dusty gold objects and a-

Shade let out a small yell in surprise as she caught sight of the skeleton. Lightningstripe laughed. "What? He won't hurt you." Shade wanted to say something in her defense, but just nodded, staring at it.

"He's Urthstripe, one of the former rulers of Salamandastron," Lightningstripe said.

"Urthwyte's brother," Shade added.

"I'm glad to see you take your history class seriously."

"I enjoy it. Our otter history was boring," Shade said, picking up a small disc. She rubbed off the dust and realized it was a coin - a gold coin. She also saw a large ring on the ground. Wiping it, she saw it was a silver crown, though definitely feminine. A masculine crown was lying a little way off.

"Are you the only one who knows about this?" Shade asked, surprised at how her quiet words echoed.

"I tell only my closest friends and, of course, my wife," Lightningstripe said. "You are the first otter to know about this."

"What about the door, was that always here?" Shade asked.

"The passageway is newer, but it's a maze. How you found your way here without instructions escapes even me," Lightningstripe said.

"Even you?"

"Yes, I saw you before, but decided to see what you'd do with the information. I told everyone who knows about the treasure what was happening, and everyone was as puzzled as I."

"Does Sharkfin know?" Shade asked quickly.

"No, he's loyal, but not completely trustworthy," Lightningstripe said. "Though I think you knew that. His sons are a lot like him."

"I bet," Shade said, remembering her short encounter with the major.

"Do you like it down here?" Lightningstripe asked.

"It's interesting, but I'm not obsessed with treasure or anything," Shade explained.

"Good answer," Lightningstripe said. "What do you think Treestar would say?"

"The same or close to the same. He's not greedy, and certainly not someone who would go behind your back. Like his father," Shade added. "Turffle knows, doesn't he?"

"He does, and his son will most likely take his place in the group of those who know. However, you, on the other paw, discovered this by accident, and you're not-" Lightningstripe broke off, searching for the right word.

"I'll never tell, you've been kind to me here, and I appreciate the training," Shade interjected.

"You have become quite a fighter. I would like you to stay as a Long Patrol member," Lightningstripe said. Shade looked at him.

"How did you know...?"

"Treestar came to me, in what I can only describe as a fit of rage and sadness, before I came down here. I left his father with him and came to find you," Lightningstripe explained.

"I didn't mean to make him so upset," Shade said.

"Of course not, but how will you make things right?" Lightningstripe asked.

"I have no idea…."

"Well, you'll have to do it before the autumn feast, if you still want to go." Lightningstripe said.

"Huh?"

"Remember, the feast at Redwall? My wife Tona wants to take you," Lightningstripe said. "Among others. I don't usually go, I have to protect the shores, but Treestar and Turffle are going."

"But what if Treestar won't allow me to work things out?" Shade worried. "I mean, I can't just change my mind because he has a fit."

"You can explain things to him, for one thing. Do you really think Treestar won't hear you out?" Lightningstripe asked.

"I don't know," Shade said, the excitement of the discovery of the treasure trove fading behind a look of apprehension for the talk ahead. "Do I have to do it tonight?"

"Tona leaves in a week, and the day before your graduating from this level, so the sooner the better," Lightningstripe said.

"I'm tired."

"Understandable. Go on up to bed, I'll see you tomorrow." Shade nodded and dashed off, without a light. She came back a second later, grabbing one of the torches by the door with an 'I knew that' look on her face. She dashed off again. Lightningstripe blew out the other torch and followed. Better to leave the gold in darkness.

* * *

**MODIFIED THE PLOT! **

**Due to unexpected twists I've made in the plot, the last paragraph in the summary has been changed. I might go back and redo the other chapters summaries, but then again I might just leave them- modifying twenty-three chapters would take an hour most likely!**


	25. Openness and Frankness

_**'Shade'**_

**Summary:**

**Shade and Willow are otter twins and daughters of Havloke, the leader of the Sadone Holt. They are constantly at odds and one day, when they endanger the Holt and their own lives with their bickering, they are sent to two different homes to get some discipline. Willow is sent to Redwall Abbey, while Shade lives a life on the coast at Salamandrastron. Shade grows into a formidable fighter while Willow studies and becomes a peaceful and caring member of Redwall. **

**Meanwhile, a young squirrel is discovered on the brink of starvation in the woodlands. She is mute, but the secrets she holds are dangerously related to the future of Redwall Abbey. Can she learn quickly enough to explain the events and the dreams Martin has sent her? **

**When Shade learns that Redwall is in danger, she sets out to help the peaceful woodlanders with several Long Patrol Hares amongst her comrades. She makes a terrible discovery, and soon the entire war will depend on Shades ability to let go of the past, and save Willow and the other abbey dwellers. However, sometimes the one thing that stands in our way is the one thing that can drive us on…  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, however Shade, Willow, Havloke, Turffle, Tager, Lynnsia, Autumn, Clover, Maxsus, Gruthe, Robram, Yewtho, Brazen, Sunny, Slip, Treestar, Wetback, Gertole, Tresha, Vilera, Flower, Tuff, Tukk, Nissa, Ember, Ashwind, Coal, Heff, Cinder, Stride, Flow, and anyone else I come up with are mine. M-I-N-E. Also, the songs are all mine, Brain Jacques, I give you your credit, but I like giving myself credit in my stories too! **

_**Part One: **_

_**Departure**_

_**Chapter Twenty-Five:**_

**_Openness and Frankness_**

Firefang was having a nasty time. The messenger sent was a bossy character, giving Firefang no time to sail to Salamandastron. The only reason Firefang listened to the messenger, who was called Grizzlyclaw, was because Grizzlyclaw's dispatcher was the only one who could help Firefang reach his other goal - Redwall!

Firefang remembered back to the day he'd shot the first mouse to defy him. The poor group went wild with rage, the male badger ripping apart the former bosun of Firefang's ship. Now he was walking back, to finish the job!

* * *

Redwall was abuzz with activity. With the feast only six days away, everyone was pitching in to make everything better than the year before. Dutty was with Mudge in the orchard, the pair finally getting a break from their duties for a while to rest. Dutty watched Tam, Ferdimond, Dauncy, and Doogy patrolling the ramparts. Tam had reduced the guards to one per wall, so as many Redwallers as possible could help with the preparations.

Dutty, however, was not in a good mood. He sat quietly with Mudge, neither of them drinking the beakers of elderberry wine they'd been given. This week marked many things, but some of them weren't good. Some of them were downright awful.

"I'm going to visit Pelo," Dutty said at long last. Mudge stood.

"I might'as well go withum you," Mudge said.

"No, this is something I have to do on my own," Dutty said.

When he reached the other side of the abbey, Dutty stopped before Humble's grave for a little while, to give a quiet moment of remembrance, then moved on. Gurrum was at Pelo's grave. Dutty stopped in surprise. "You too?" Dutty asked, quietly kneeling before the tombstone bearing the words "Pelo - great warrior, loving brother, missed friend.'

Gurrum was silent. "It's hard for me too, to forget, I mean," Dutty said.

Silence. The mole didn't even move.

"Gurrum? When Tona comes, we ought to try to find Kuri. You know, to remember. She's still alive, I'll wager, and in Mossflower."

Silence. Not even a blink.

"Gurrum, this wasn't your fault," Dutty said finally. The words needed to be spoken.

"I know." The first time Gurrum had spoken, in how long? Months? Dutty didn't know. Suddenly, weeping, though not from Gurrum, caught his ears. He stood, putting a comforting paw on Gurrum's velvetly shoulder before walking off. He found the source of the weeping rather quickly, just by retracing his steps to Humble's grave. It was Brooky. She was kneeling on the ground, quivering and sobbing.

"Now, now, what's all this?" Dutty asked soothingly, sitting next to Brooky. More tears poured down her cheeks.

"Wh-why d-did _he_ ha-ve to d-die!" Brooky cried, the sobs choking her words and making her stutter. "I wi-wish it was m-me!"

Dutty held back a gasp. "Brooky, it wasn't your time. Humble had lived out his life, done what he had been meant to do. You are still young."

"B-but no-nobody l-likes me!" Brooky protested.

"Brooky, sure they do. Just the other day I heard Wetback praise your work on the dibbuns' playhouse."

"B-but I w-want a family!" Brooky said. Dutty held back another gasp. So this was what this was really about. Humble and Brooky had grown quite close after her father's death, and she didn't have children or a husband; she was alone besides her friends, whom Dutty hadn't seen her with lately.

"Oh, Brooky, I'm so sorry…I didn't realize this was so hard for you," Dutty comforted awkwardly. He put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a gentle squeeze.

For a second, they just sat in silence. Then a cough behind them caused Dutty to look back. It was Kersey.

"I'm sorry, I overheard. Brooky, I know how you feel; after my brother died, I had no one," Kersey said.

Brooky quieted for a minute, listening.

"I know that you wonder why you were spared, that question probably runs through many creatures' minds when someone they love is killed, but let me tell you something. If positions had been reversed, do you think Humble would've felt any better? In my case, if my brother had been spared, do you think he would have found comfort somewhere? Ferdimond has been so good and thoughtful, and I know you don't think anyone feels that way about you, but I care deeply about what you're going through. I hated it, but I got through it, and I'm determined to see you do that too."

Brooky had stopped crying and was now looking Kersey in the eye. "Really?" she asked.

"Really." Kersey came over to sit on the other side of Brooky.

Dutty began to feel uncomfortable. "Thank you, Kersey," he said to the hare, before walking off to see what tasks needed tending to.

* * *

**The first day was... bad. I cried after school. Frist I had to walk to school because I didn't know what bus to take, however I got to walk with two of my friends so I managed o.k. I got to homebase (we would normally go to first period) and asked about my bus but I didn't hear anything back until the end of the day. My locker opened easily enough, but it's next to my old crushes and he's friends with I guy that my friend has a crush on but I hate... so yea. **

**First periods going to be fun I guess. We have a good fair teacher for health. I really don't want to take health, but theres no book! Second however we have still an ok teacher, but a huge textbook. However, I won't be able to stop at my locker because it's on the third floor, my first two periods are on the second. **

**Next I go to Biology on the third floor... I hate the class and the teacher sounds strict and mean. I won't hold back on telling you this is one class I will dread. HOwever, I get relief fourth and fifth with two fun classes (on the second floor then the third again) The first is English with someone fun, the second is Algebra II with a flexible teacher at least. However, in Algebra II I'm with all juniors because I'm a year ahead of where I should be (I'm a sophomore). **

**Next we had lunch (floor one) and it was so hard to figure out. Then I have Spanish (floor three again ) and I'm so far behind from homeschooling I'll probably have to get tutored. I got to pick a name though, for which I choose Constanza which means constant.**

**Lastly, I has a study hall (first floor again) where I learned my bus number and worked on a couple small things from English II and Biology. However, since my lockers on floor three, you tell me how I'm suppose to go from the first floor to the third, get in my locker, get my stuff together, and get to the bus on time. I can't figure it out. I got a ride from a friends mom then my parents got mad at me because I got upset when I came home. I will enjoy the four day weekend (off Fri. and following Mon.) So here's my scheldule:**

**Health- 2nd floor**

**Perspectives IIA- 2nd floor**

**Biology- 3rd floor (but I am not near my locker...)**

**English- 2nd floor**

**Algebra- 3rd floor **

**Lunch- 1st floor**

**Spanish- 3rd floor**

**Study Hall- 1st floor**

**I then have to go up to the third floor, get into my locker, and then be out at the bus within about five minutes. **

**Frankly? I'm thinking of faking I'm sick tomorrow. Just letting you know, in case I'm updating randomly, this is why.**


	26. Forgiveness and Blame

_**'Shade'**_

**Summary:**

**Shade and Willow are otter twins and daughters of Havloke, the leader of the Sadone Holt. They are constantly at odds and one day, when they endanger the Holt and their own lives with their bickering, they are sent to two different homes to get some discipline. Willow is sent to Redwall Abbey, while Shade lives a life on the coast at Salamandrastron. Shade grows into a formidable fighter while Willow studies and becomes a peaceful and caring member of Redwall. **

**Meanwhile, a young squirrel is discovered on the brink of starvation in the woodlands. She is mute, but the secrets she holds are dangerously related to the future of Redwall Abbey. Can she learn quickly enough to explain the events and the dreams Martin has sent her? **

**When Shade learns that Redwall is in danger, she sets out to help the peaceful woodlanders with several Long Patrol Hares amongst her comrades. She makes a terrible discovery, and soon the entire war will depend on Shades ability to let go of the past, and save Willow and the other abbey dwellers. However, sometimes the one thing that stands in our way is the one thing that can drive us on…  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, however Shade, Willow, Havloke, Turffle, Tager, Lynnsia, Autumn, Clover, Maxsus, Gruthe, Robram, Yewtho, Brazen, Sunny, Slip, Treestar, Wetback, Gertole, Tresha, Vilera, Flower, Tuff, Tukk, Nissa, Ember, Ashwind, Coal, Heff, Cinder, Stride, Flow, and anyone else I come up with are mine. M-I-N-E. Also, the songs are all mine, Brain Jacques, I give you your credit, but I like giving myself credit in my stories too! **

_**Part One: **_

_**Departure**_

**_Chapter Twenty-Six:  
Forgiveness and Blame_**

Shade knew what the looks Lightningstripe kept giving her meant. She could feel his eyes on her, making the soup she kept spooning in to her mouth turn bitter. Her and her class were graduating tomorrow, and Shade still had not talked to Treestar, always finding an excuse. She wondered if it was really worth it to go to the feast at Redwall Abbey.

Treestar was eating with Nissa and Heff, who kept giving Shade looks. All the leverets were treating her differently; Seapaw had barely spoken to Shade for the last five days, Heff had handed Shade a letter from Willow, but Shade hadn't even read it. Nissa had been busy with Ashwind and Cloudpaw, who were now expecting an infant of their own. Ashwind still treated Shade with respect, remembering his promise on the dunes, but it wasn't the same.

Tukk, Flow, and Tuff were still mean to her, but Stride seemed to show Shade some compassion, giving her apologetic glances in the hallway. Shade smiled back. Shade was now eating alone, but Stride kept inching away from Tukk's group. Finally, she stood up, grabbed her food, and went to sit with Shade. Not many noticed, but Sharkfin cast Shade a look that made the otter shiver.

"Tukk's trying to get Tuff and Flow to play a trick on you. Watch out," Stride said.

"Thanks, I'll keep my eye on them."

"Are you going with Tona?"

"Not unless I work things out with Treestar…." Shade said.

"What's this all about anyway?"

"I told him I'm leaving and he just got mad at me. He thinks we should be like siblings, never splitting up, but I can't ask him to come with me," Shade explained.

"Where are you going, the ends of the earth?"

"I wish, that'd give me a good excuse."

"Shade, perhaps you have overlooked Treestar's dedication to you. You and him seem close, and this is such a stupid reason to fight. The decision's a year away!"

Even though she didn't like it, Shade saw the sense in Stride's words. She finished her soup and stood, walking hesitantly towards Treestar. Treestar saw her coming and moved further away. Shade caught Lightningstripe's eye. He nodded, and Shade held back a smile. Now she could go, and didn't have to worry about Treestar. She walked back and looked at Stride.

Stride stared right back. "I've never seen him that angry."

"How often do you pay attention?" Shade asked.

Stride rolled her eyes. "Look, the point is, you've obviously hurt him deeply."

"As if he didn't just hurt me," Shade said.

Suddenly a yell across the room cause Shade and Stride to turn around. It was Treestar.

"Why bother caring about her if she's going to leave?! Why bother being friends with her if she'd prefer to be alone?!" Treestar's words chilled Shade. He was right. Why bother?

The otter stood. "Treestar, I hope you realize what you just said. Why bother being friends with anyone - they may die in their sleep. Why bother living - you'll just die."

Treestar looked at her and Tukk let out a laugh. Lightningstripe stood and signaled to Milkweed and Saratoga. Milkweed grabbed Treestar and Saratoga grabbed Shade, and they were marched into the hall, a mad Lightningstripe following.

"Shade, I cannot believe your behavior!"

"Oh, yet Treestar's was perfectly in line," Shade snapped back.

"I'm not talking about Treestar right now."

"Good, can I leave?" Treestar asked. He was silenced by Lightningstripe.

"I have half a mind to leave you both here. However, I think this can be used to our advantage," Lightningstripe said. "Before you leave, see me - if I don't find you first."

Treestar looked down and Shade glared at Lightningstripe. "I blame my father for this- he never should've had children," she said angrily, then ran off before anyone could stop her.

"This is not my idea of fun," Lightningstripe muttered, letting out a loud, long sigh.

**_

* * *

_**


	27. Part One Glossary

**A/N Yes, It's the end of Part one, the story's now a third of the way over.**

**Part One Glossary**

Armel- A healer squirrel who works at Redwall Abbey. Wife of Tam, mother of Melanda, and adoptive mother of Clover. 1

Ashwind- A runner hare in love with Cloudpaw. Brother of Nissa.

Autumn- A Salamandastron hare.

Bano- A student at Redwall Abbey.

Brooky- A Redwall Abbey ottermaid who recently lost her father. 1

Brazen- A sleek red otter who is loyal to Sadone Holt, but lives in a forest apart from the otters.

Cloudpaw- A runner hare in love with Ashwind. Good staff fighter.

Clover- A mute squirrel taken in by Redwall Abbey. Adoptive daughter of Tam and Armel.

Dauncy- A hare who has choosen Redwall Abbey as his home. Named after Kersey's dead brother. Son of Ferdimond and Kersey. 1

Doogy- A warrior squirrel who's close pals with Tam and Ferdimond. 1

Ebbray- A brother at Redwall Abbey, who helps teach the dibbuns.

Ferdimond- A Long Patrol hare who lives at Redwall Abbey on and off. Husband of Kersey, father of Dauncy. 1

Flow- One of the older leverets at Salamandastron graduating at the end of the summer.

Flower- Clover's fish.

Friar Glisum- Head Cook at Redwall Abbey. 1

Goldy- A Salamandrastron hare, good healer. Mother of Tager.

Gurrum- A quiet mole who lives at Redwall Abbey, but comes and goes as he pleases. Mourns for Pelo. Friend of Dutty.

Gurthe- A senior otter at Sadone Holt, Havloke's second in command. Husband of Sunny, father of Robram.

Havloke- Otter leader at Sadone Holt. A former warrior, he tries to hide the past from his two daughters, Shade and Willow. He misses his dead wife Vilera greatly.

Heff- A senior leveret at Salamandastron, very smart and a problem solver.

Henjy- A shrew under Log-a-log Rifto.

Hoxro- A student at Redwall Abbey.

Humble- Former Abbot of Redwall Abbey. Took over from Brother Demple to tend to plants. 1

Kersey- A Long Patrol hare who lives at Redwall Abbey on and off. Her brother Dauncy died during the war with Gulo the Savage. Wife of Ferdimond, mother of Dauncy. 1

Kuri- Friend of Tona, Dutty, and Gurrum.

Lightningstripe- Ruler of Salamandastron, known as Lightningstripe the Loyal. Husband of Tona.

Log-a-log- Leader of the Guosim shrews. 1

Lynnsia- Friar Glisum's assistant.

Melanda- Recorder at Redwall Abbey, also helps teach the abbey students. 1

Milkweed- A Salamandastron hare. Close friend of Saratoga.

Mudge- Foremole at Redwall Abbey. 1

Nari- Sparra Queen, messenger between Willow and Shade.

Narcissia- Sister at Redwall Abbey, helps teach the dibbuns.

Nissa- A younger leveret Shade saved the life of. Younger sister of Ashwind.

Perkle- A young hedgehog, Redwall Abbey bellringer, a possible warrior. 1

Pelo- A dead mouse. His gravestone claims he was a "Great warrior, loving brother, missed friend."

Redwall- An abbey that houses all types of good creatures. Ruled by an Abbot or Abbess, currently ruled by Abbot Dutty. 1

Rifto- Log-a-log of the shrews. Eldest son of the previous Log-a-log. 1

Robram- He was a constant playmate of Willow and Shade, even though they were younger. Son of Gurthe and Sunny.

Sadone Holt- A holt of otters that is currently lead by Havloke, a retired warrior.

Salamandastron- A dormant volcano that is ruled by a badger with hares as warriors. 1

Sandbob- A older leveret at Salamandastron.

Seapaw- A younger leveret Shade shares a room with.

Shade- A rebellious ottermaid whose sent to Salamandastron by her father Havloke. Her sister, Willow, is also sent away. Daughter of Havloke and Vilera, sister of Shade.

Sharkfin- A major in the Long Patrol who is quite mean. His two sons are a lot like him. Father of Tukk and Tuff.

Slipstream- A pretty young otter, known as Slip. Sister of Sunny.

Stride- One of the older leverets at Salamandastron graduating at the end of the summer.

Sunny- A fabulous swimmer. Sister of Slipstream.

Tager- A Salamandastron hare, hates bullying.

Tam- A fighting squirrel who serves as Warrior of Redwall Abbey. Husband of Armel, father of Melanda, and adoptive father of Clover. 1

Treestar- A leveret at Salamandastron who will graduate at the end of the summer. Son of Turffle.

Treasha- An otterbabe at Sadone Holt.

Tona- Badger Lady of Salamandastron. Wife of Lightningstripe.

Tuff- A bully leveret graduating at the end of the summer. Twin brother of Tukk.

Tukk- A bully leveret graduating at the end of the summer. Twin brother of Tuff.

Turffle- A corporal in the Long Patrol. An old friend of Havloke's. Father of Treestar.

Vilera- Dead wife of Havloke, mother of Willow and Shade.

Willow- An ottermaid sent by her father to Redwall Abbey where she becomes Clover's friend.

Yewtho- Healer at Sadone Holt.

1- owned by Brian Jacques


	28. Travels and Trials

_**'Shade'**_

**Summary:**

**Shade and Willow are otter twins and daughters of Havloke, the leader of the Sadone Holt. They are constantly at odds and one day, when they endanger the Holt and their own lives with their bickering, they are sent to two different homes to get some discipline. Willow is sent to Redwall Abbey, while Shade lives a life on the coast at Salamandrastron. Shade grows into a formidable fighter while Willow studies and becomes a peaceful and caring member of Redwall. **

**Meanwhile, a young squirrel is discovered on the brink of starvation in the woodlands. She is mute, but the secrets she holds are dangerously related to the future of Redwall Abbey. Can she learn quickly enough to explain the events and the dreams Martin has sent her? **

**When Shade learns that Redwall is in danger, she sets out to help the peaceful woodlanders with several Long Patrol Hares amongst her comrades. She makes a terrible discovery, and soon the entire war will depend on Shades ability to let go of the past, and save Willow and the other abbey dwellers. However, sometimes the one thing that stands in our way is the one thing that can drive us on…  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, however Shade, Willow, Havloke, Turffle, Tager, Lynnsia, Autumn, Clover, Maxsus, Gruthe, Robram, Yewtho, Brazen, Sunny, Slip, Treestar, Wetback, Gertole, Tresha, Vilera, Flower, Tuff, Tukk, Nissa, Ember, Ashwind, Coal, Heff, Cinder, Stride, Flow, and anyone else I come up with are mine. M-I-N-E. Also, the songs are all mine, Brain Jacques, I give you your credit, but I like giving myself credit in my stories too! **

_**Part Two: **_

_**Chronicle**_

**_Chapter One:  
_**

Shade tripped and landed hard on the ground; she heard a thump nearby and knew instantly this was not going to be a good day. Lightningstripe was lucky he was a badger, otherwise Shade would use this torture as an excuse to think of a wonderful way to get back at him.

The torture? She and Treestar had to walk with Shade's left leg tied to Treestar's right. Their journey had lasted three days already, and they planned to reach Redwall tomorrow, with the feast being the day after that.

Shade wasn't looking forward to the half-day trek expected tomorrow, but she focused on getting through today. She stood up, waiting for Treestar to do the same. Autumn waited behind them, looking annoyed. The older hares took turns babysitting the pair, who often reached the camp an hour later then the rest of the group.

They neared a stream and Autumn allowed them a rest. Treestar fell onto the riverbank, drinking greedily. Shade just sat there.

"I won't drag you if you collapse," Treestar said.

"I hope not - that way you'll have to sleep where I fall," Shade answered grouchily.

Treestar didn't respond verbally - he pushed Shade, who rolled away into the water, dragging Treestar with her. They continued to punch and kick, Shade allowing the current to drag them along. Autumn was calling to them, but Shade ignored her. She continued fighting Treestar, until a strong rope went around them both. Shade looked up in confusion, seeing no one but an empty-pawed Autumn on the bank. Shade just shrugged, allowing the rope to pull them, not helping or resisting.

It turned out to be a female mouse in her middle seasons. She looked strong and very independent, having a rapier at her waist and a sack by her feet. She had on a dark purple shirt and a black cape with the hood pulled up, shadowing her face.

"Well, look what I caught! An otter and hare - tied together too!" The mouse's voice was strangely deep and sounded like she hadn't used it in a long time. "Need help?" The mousemaid asked. Shade ignored her and got her bearings. They were on the opposite bank of Autumn, and the older hare was nowhere in sight.

Shade looked over her wounds. Her eye hurt badly and she wondered if it would become blackened. Treestar nose looked like it was bleeding, and he was tilting his head back to try to stop the flow of blood.

"Yes, cut us lose!" Treestar told the mouse.

"I beg your pardon?" the mouse asked. Shade rolled her eyes.

"Forgive his rudeness - he was born in the snow last winter." Shade said. "Please cut us lose?"

"That's better, but he looks at least eight seasons old," the mousemaid said as she sawed at the rope with the rapier.

"I am," Treestar replied through clenched teeth. Shade started to rub the life back into the footpaw that had been tied to Treestar. The hare followed her example.

"Now, what are you two doing out here?"

"Enough questions from you, it's our turn." Shade said.

"Fair enough," the mousemaid said, crossing her arms.

"What's your name?" Shade asked.

"I didn't ask yours." The mousemaid pointed out.

"But we can hardly ask you if you need help." Shade said, pointing to the weapon in the mouse's belt.

"True, but you could ask something else." Shade wondered what the mousemaid was getting at.

"Very well. Have any food?" Shade asked.

The mousemaid laughed. "I see I've picked up a spirited one! Never mind, I was a lot like you once, here." The mousemaid reached into her sack and pulled out three scones and a flagon of water. Treestar and Shade ate and drank ravenously.

"Shade! Treestar!" Tona was running towards them, Autumn and Turffle behind her.

"Fun's over," Treestar and Shade said at the same time, then glared at one another. Tuffle looked Treestar and Shade over, making sure Treestar's nose wouldn't bleed anymore. When Shade asked him about her eye, he said he couldn't see any signs of an injury, but the otter could feel pain when she touched it.

"Shade, eventually, we are going to have to teach you the dangers of water," Turffle said, reminding Shade why she'd been sent to Salamandastron in the first place. Of course, that had been different: she'd flooded the holt and killed an otter during it, but the remark still stung, and Shade searched for a rude reply.

"And eventually, you're going to have to remember I'm an otter," she said icily.

"That's enough, Shade," Tona said sharply. "Kuri might even be outdone by you," she added quietly.

"I doubt it," the mousemaid said.

"Oh, sorry, thank you for saving them," Tona said quickly. "What do you doubt?"

"That that's enough. She's spirited, bet she's a warrior," the mousemaid explained.

"Aye," Shade answered before anyone else could.

"Wanna lose some of that energy from anger in a fight?" the mousemaid asked. Shade answered quickly again, before anyone could stop her.

"Sure, but don't blame me if you get hurt," Shade said, flexing her muscles in excitement. It had been days since she'd practiced, but the otter was eager to use her skills again.

"Can you fight with a sword?" the mousemaid asked, the hood that shadowed her face seemed to make her words eerie.

"Of course," Shade said. What warrior couldn't? It was the most popular weapon choice for close range, and it was fun to use, in Shade's opinion

"If you don't mind?" the mousemaid asked, holding out a paw. Tona got Turffle to hand over his sword and pass it to Shade.

The two stood and faced one another, before the mousemaid ran in, holding her blade low….

**_

* * *

_I was thinking of killing Shade off... maybe make it a dramatic death at the hands of Treestar... **


	29. Stares and Surrender

**Summary:**

**Shade and Willow are otter twins and daughters of Havloke, the leader of the Sadone Holt. They are constantly at odds and one day, when they endanger the Holt and their own lives with their bickering, they are sent to two different homes to get some discipline. Willow is sent to Redwall Abbey, while Shade lives a life on the coast at Salamandrastron. Shade grows into a formidable fighter while Willow studies and becomes a peaceful and caring member of Redwall. **

**Meanwhile, a young squirrel is discovered on the brink of starvation in the woodlands. She is mute, but the secrets she holds are dangerously related to the future of Redwall Abbey. Can she learn quickly enough to explain the events and the dreams Martin has sent her? **

**When Shade learns that Redwall is in danger, she sets out to help the peaceful woodlanders with several Long Patrol Hares amongst her comrades. She makes a terrible discovery, and soon the entire war will depend on Shades ability to let go of the past, and save Willow and the other abbey dwellers. However, sometimes the one thing that stands in our way is the one thing that can drive us on…  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, however Shade, Willow, Havloke, Turffle, Tager, Lynnsia, Autumn, Clover, Maxsus, Gruthe, Robram, Yewtho, Brazen, Sunny, Slip, Treestar, Wetback, Gertole, Tresha, Vilera, Flower, Tuff, Tukk, Nissa, Ember, Ashwind, Coal, Heff, Cinder, Stride, Flow, and anyone else I come up with are mine. M-I-N-E. Also, the songs are all mine, Brain Jacques, I give you your credit, but I like giving myself credit in my stories too! ****_  
_**

_**Part Two: **_

_**Chronicle**_

**_Chapter Two:_**

**Stares and Surrenders**

Shade had to fall to one knee to counter the mousemaid's blade. The two weapons hit together hard, but the opponents ignored the vibrations running up their arms and readied themselves again. The mousemaid was still on the offensive, and her hood still hid her face in shadow.

The mousemaid turned her blade upwards, and Shade had to quickly jump back before the blade cut her chin. Shade turned as the mouse tried to turn her blade again. The mouse grunted in surprise as she fell on the ground, the sword flinging out of her grasp. It flew towards Autumn and Turffle, who had to jump to the side to avoid the flying missile.

The mousemaid was lying on the ground, hood off, staring defiantly off at Shade. Shade normally felt good about winning a match, but this one was different. From the way the mouse looked at her, Shade knew she couldn't get the mousemaid to yield; she'd have to kill her if this was a real battle. Shades thoughts were broken by a cry of alarm and shock from Tona.

"Kuri!" Tona exclaimed, rushing forward to kneel over the mousemaid.

"I'm fine." Kuri protested as Tona checked her over. The mousemaid got up, ignoring a look of surprise and hurt that crossed Tona's face.

"Not bad, but you won't be so lucky again," Kuri said to Shade, as Turffle gave Kuri her blade back. Shade returned the blade she'd borrowed.

"You fought well, but I trained under a badger. I doubt you exceed my skills by much," Shade said with narrowed eyes. She was still mad that the ending had left a bitter taste in her mouth, instead of a sweet one.

"I'll put those doubts to rest the next time we face one another," Kuri said, pointing her blade at Shade before putting it back in her belt.

"Shade, enough," Tona reprimanded the otter.

"Hungry?" Kuri asked.

"Starving!" Treestar said.

"Famine gob," Shade mumbled under her breath. Kuri seemed to hear her.

"Foolish. You two shouldn't give up your friendship, no matter what differences you have," Kuri said. Shade looked at her in amazement. Tona gave Shade a warning glance.

Kuri helped Autumn prepare a meal, while Turffle and Tona went back to the intended camp and brought the other hares back. Seapaw, Goldy, Ashwind, Cloudpaw, Nissa, and Sandbob came and fell upon the food ravenously with Autumn, Treestar, and Turffle. Shade barely touched her share. Tona had gone down to the river and had not returned.

-

Shade lay in between Seapaw and Goldy. They were asleep, along with the rest of the camp. Tona wasn't back yet, and Kuri was keeping watch. Shade watched through slitted eyelids as Kuri went around, as if checking to see if everyone was asleep. Then she walked out of camp.

Shades first reaction was anger. Kuri was supposed to be watching over them, not going on a hike. Her second was curiosity. Kuri wouldn't just wonder off, she must be up to something. Shade pushed herself up and followed Kuri's trail through the woodlands, until they circled back towards the river. Shade walked quietly towards a light flickering up ahead. A fire.

Tona was sitting beside it, with Kuri on the other side, as the badger fed the flames.

"Remember when we first met?" Kuri asked. Tona just nodded. Kuri seemed to fidget uncomfortably for a minute, then started talking again.

"Pelo and I were kidnapped along the coast near our home. I remember the vixen, Yarrow, and the other one, Crabeye, were constantly at odds on our trek to the ship. Getting there was no better. Remember how me and Pelo were separated and placed next to the otter Riverroar and you? Pelo liked Riverroar a lot, remember?" Kuri seemed to think about something for a while, stopping for several minutes.

"You and I were behind Dutty and Gurrum, while they were behind Pelo and Riverroar. We plotted for three nights…or was it four? Anyway, we finally found our chance when Gurrum dug out a nail; remember how bloody his paws got? I was worried he'd bleed to death before we got loose. We passed the nail around, unshackling ourselves one by one. Remember how Pelo let me and you go before him and Riverroar? It was when Pelo unchained himself that someone dropped their shackles. Riverroar escaped, but he held them off while we got into the lifeboat and rowed away. He said he'd follow us, but we all saw him get run through by that murderous villian Firefang!" Kuri seemed to tense up, and started walking back and forth. Then she stopped, looking at Tona.

"I remember patching up Gurrum's paws, even though we were injured. I remember taking care of my brother, who was crying - Dutty comforting him. You remained quiet, not letting me tend to you until everyone else was looked over," Kuri said, a hint of sadness in her voice. "I remember crying myself to sleep that night, but you laid next to me and put a paw on my shoulder, comforting me."

Tona finally stirred. She looked at Kuri, and Shade could make out the sorrow in her voice. "I remember."

* * *

So, I got grounded unexpectedly... the important thing is that I update! 


	30. Three and Three

**Summary:**

**Shade and Willow are otter twins and daughters of Havloke, the leader of the Sadone Holt. They are constantly at odds and one day, when they endanger the Holt and their own lives with their bickering, they are sent to two different homes to get some discipline. Willow is sent to Redwall Abbey, while Shade lives a life on the coast at Salamandrastron. Shade grows into a formidable fighter while Willow studies and becomes a peaceful and caring member of Redwall. **

**Meanwhile, a young squirrel is discovered on the brink of starvation in the woodlands. She is mute, but the secrets she holds are dangerously related to the future of Redwall Abbey. Can she learn quickly enough to explain the events and the dreams Martin has sent her? **

**When Shade learns that Redwall is in danger, she sets out to help the peaceful woodlanders with several Long Patrol Hares amongst her comrades. She makes a terrible discovery, and soon the entire war will depend on Shades ability to let go of the past, and save Willow and the other abbey dwellers. However, sometimes the one thing that stands in our way is the one thing that can drive us on…  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall, however Shade, Willow, Havloke, Turffle, Tager, Lynnsia, Autumn, Clover, Maxsus, Gruthe, Robram, Yewtho, Brazen, Sunny, Slip, Treestar, Wetback, Gertole, Tresha, Vilera, Flower, Tuff, Tukk, Nissa, Ember, Ashwind, Coal, Heff, Cinder, Stride, Flow, and anyone else I come up with are mine. M-I-N-E. Also, the songs are all mine, Brain Jacques, I give you your credit, but I like giving myself credit in my stories too! ****_  
_**

_**Part Two: **_

_**Chronicle**_

**_Chapter Three:_**

**_Three and Three_**

Shade slipped back to camp and fell asleep, but morning still came all to soon. She and the other hares were roused quite efficiently by Kuri, who brought the camp wide awake by shouting 'Attack!' Shade and the other leverets grumbled about it later, but Tona and the older hares seemed to like the quick way all the leverets got up.

After breakfast, Shade watched Tona and Kuri argue with the other hares. Kuri did not want to go with Tona, but the badger was not only insistent, she was determined to have Kuri come, even if it meant tying the warrior to a staff and carrying her along. Kuri finally relented, but was scowling constantly as the hares struck out. Treestar and Shade found their punishment had been forgotten, so they tried to stay out of sight, so no one would remember.

They saw Redwall Abbey shortly after noon, and Tona called a halt so they could eat a meal before starting on the last leg of their journey. Some of the hares ate sparingly, and Shade asked Ashwind why. The hare answered quite comically, wiggling his ears in an embarrassed way as he spoke. "Well, you see…ah…Redwall tucker is quite famous…we want to save room, you know, for their meals," Ashwind explained, aware of the disapproving look Tona was giving him.

"I hope Willow has to cook for all of you," Shade said, stretching back.

"Shade! That's quite cruel - Willow would never be done!" Kuri said. "I can't imagine why you would be so mean to your sister."

"Why would you care?" Shade challenged. "She's not your daughter, you don't even know her!"

"I know how I would feel if I had a sister say something like that about me," Kuri said.

"I was just joking. Willow can't even cook," Shade snapped, getting annoyed with Kuri's constant disapproval.

"What if she learned?" Nissa asked.

Shade stared at Nissa a long time. Ashwind coughed nervously. "Perhaps we should move on."

"Perhaps you could forget me," Shade mumbled under her breath. Once again Kuri's sharp ears picked up on Shade's words, and the mousemaid gave another of her disapproving glances.

"As if you aren't thinking the same thing," Shade whispered to Kuri. Kuri looked away and whatever emotions she was betraying became hidden by her hood.

The hares were told to line up, and Turffle started an old marching song, which Shade caught onto quickly.

"We march, march, march,

Never stopping

March march march,

Keep the beat

We stomp stomp stomp

Never stopping

Stomp stomp stomp

Keep the beat

Oh, how I wish,

That we would stop

But then I hear my major calling:

'Keep on going, lads!'

Oh, how I wish.

That I had never left,

My mother for the life of war!

'Keep on going, lads!'

We march, march, march,

Never stopping

March, march, march,

Keep the beat

We stomp, stomp, stomp

Never stopping

Stomp, Stomp, Stomp

Keep the beat"

Shade noticed how the hares moved as one with the beat as they sang. It was like watching them become one. Shade found that even she was marching more and more on beat with the music. As the song was repeated, she managed to sing along, only missing a line or two.

When that song stopped, the hares continued the beat, but soon things became more jumbled. Kuri, who was marching behind Shade, nudged her. "Know any songs?" Kuri asked Shade. Shade nodded.

"But none with this beat," Shade said. Kuri gave a disappointed sigh. Shade wondered why she was so upset, it was just music.

Redwall kept growing closer. Turffle had the hares make three rows of three, one behind the other, and he got in front, just behind Tona. Shade found herself in the front row, on the far left end. She saw Redwallers already coming out of the gates, hearing the pawsteps and seeing the dust rising. Shade kept her head down, not wanting to come in contact with Willow any time soon.

However, it was unnecessary, before anyone else could move, a hare and mole raced forward, and Kuri broke from her place in line to catch up with Tona, who was also running forward. Shade guessed quickly - Dutty and Gurrum, Tona and Kuri, so where was Pelo?

The four embraced, and Shade saw that all of them were close to tears. Shade and the other hares had stopped a respectful distance away, and it seemed like everyone was holding their breath, watching the four.


	31. Chains and Remains

**Chapter Four**

Eventually, Dutty, Gurrum, Kuri, and Tona moved off, ignoring everyone else around them. Turffle led the hares forward, and Redwallers and hares mingled, sharing stories and being introduced. Shade watched Tona and her friends though. She watched as they headed towards an orchard and followed, hoping no one would see.

She saw them sitting among the trees and crept forward, hidding behind a tree a little ways off. Dutty was speaking.

"Kuri, you are staying for the feast, even if I have to chain you to a seat myself." Dutty said.

"You are all too determined." Kuri said, sounding irritated.

"Hur, of coursem we are missie, youm are friend." Gurrum said in a deep voice. Shade found the molespeech hard to understand at first, then she used what she did understand to figure out the rest of the sentence.

"Gurrums right Kuri." That was Tona's voice, and she sounded very gentle. "You haven't been heard from in eight seasons!"

"What about you three? How's Lightningstripe Tona?"

"Still strong, Lightningstripe the Loyal is what he's called these days." Tona said.

"And you two?" Kuri said, Shade dared to look as Kuri turned to face Dutty and Gurrum.

"I'm Abbot of Redwall, and Gurrums fallen in well with Mudge's mole team." Dutty said.

"How quickly did you become Abbot?" Kuri asked, surprise in her voice.

"Six seasons after we spilt up, this is my second Jubilee feast." Dutty said. "Our old Abbot Humble died recently."

Shade heard a gasp of surprise come from Tona. "I'm very sorry to hear that Dutty, Humble was so good to us!" Tona said.

"Aye, after what we went through Humble and Redwall was almost surreal." Kuri said.

"I remember how when we reached the shore, Pelo seemed to think the same thing about the ground." Dutty said. Shade listened even more closely.

"I remember that!" Kuri said. "He kept kissing it!"

"Yes, it was what? Three days after Riverroars death? We finally reached the shore and we hoped to shake off Firefang, who was still in persute of us, by heading inland. I remember passing that mountain Sala…" Dutty faltered.

"Salamandastron." Tona said.

"Uh, right, anyway, we passed it quite quickly, not knowing if friend or foe lived there." Dutty said. "Then we headed inland. If I recall correctly, It was you Tona who seemed so adament on heading towards the wetlands."

"I was attempting to give our pursuers the slip!" Tona defended herself with quite a loud voice.

"Well, it wasn't long before we had to rest, and we hadn't the sense to post a lookout, so then we met Gululub." Dutty said.

"I hated that name, but it suited him, slimey toad." Kuri said darkly.

"I recall it was you who insulted him and got us thrown into the slimey dungeon." Dutty said, Shade sensed amusement in his voice. When she looked, even Kuri was smiling.

"All I said was that he was cruel." Kuri said.

"You also happened to say he was a slimey swaggering dictator with delusions of lordship." Tona said. Shade had to hold back laughter, she'd encountered the toads once before back home (another of her adventures) and knew anyone who said that shouldn't expect to see the next sunrise.

"Sensitive wasn't he?" Kuri said. Dutty laughed.

"Well, for us being sentenced to death, I hold you accountable." Kuri said, looking at Tona. Tona glared back, then smiled.

"Maybe so, but we might've been killed hadn't it been for Pelo." Tona said.

The group fell silent. 'So that's what happened.' Shade thought. 'Pelo must've sacrificed himself, like Riverroar.' The group stayed quite, and Shade left, figuring she'd learn nothing else for a while.

She saw that everyone had dispersed, and looked around for one of the hares. Turffle was the first one she saw and he looked surprised to see her.

"I thought you'd disappeared, I'll show you you're dorm- your sharing with Nissa and Seapaw." Turffle said. "Oh, someone was looking for you."

"Who?" Shade asked.

Turffle turned to look at her.

"Who do you think?" Turffle asked. Was Shade avoiding the meeting because of something in the past or was she just still unwilling to make amends with her sister?

"I'm tired." Shade complained. Turffle relented and showed Shade to her room. Nissa ans Seapaw went out with some others their age and Shade was glad for the solitude. She lay on her bed, finally sleep overtook her and wrapped her in a sweet embrace of peace.

* * *

Turffle found Willow and told her what Shade had said. Willow stomped off, angry at herself for thinking being apart for a season could possibly change her sister. She ran into Clover on the way to her room, but instead of stopping, Willow charged on. She finally reached her room and ran the final steps to her bed, laying done on it with a sigh of frustration and sadness. She rolled over onto her stomach, burying her head in her elbow.

She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. She looked up, suddenly wondering if Shade had had a change of heart. Willow found herself relieved instead of angry when she saw it was Clover.

Clover grabbed a blank piece of paper from Willows desk and scribbled a quick note. "What's wrong." Willow read when she was handed the paper.

"My sisters avoiding me." Willow answered, handing the paper back.

Clovers next note asked 'why?'

"Because she and I can't get along, she's probably found some other friend." Willow said. Clover put the paper down and laid down on her side, her hand on Willow's shoulder. Willow wished Clover was her sister, then realized something else. Shade wouldn't be the only one to make new friends, she herself had found a great friend in Clover.

Willow wondered if her sister had found someone she wished was her sister… or even brother. Shade had seemed good friends with Turffles son, what if Shade had forgotten her sister to spend time with him? Had she even read Willows note? It was these thoughts raced through Willows mind, disturbing her.

**Well, I've done it now. Heres the plan, I'll continue. HOWEVER, will you guys support that? Or has Shade exited the backs of your minds?**


	32. Violet and Green

**Chapter Five-Violet and Green**

Shade was awakened early the next morning by a bird outside her window. She saw Nissa and Seapaw still sleeping on the other two beds. Shade felt the form was too cramped, didn't the Redwallers have plenty of extra room?

Shade started humming as she rose and choose the light violet skirt she'd brought with her along with the light cream vest. She liked this outfit, even if it was odd feeling the skirt swish about her thighs instead of having on the simple leveret outfit from Salamandastron. She realized what she was humming then and laughed, quietly so she wouldn't wake her dormmates. It was the marching song Turffle had sung the other day. Shade quietly went downstairs, but was surprised at all the excitement she found.

Willow, Clover, and a few other of the Redwall students were making flower crowns for the dibbuns and anyone else who wanted one. They had quite a large pile built up, enough for each of the dibbuns and maybe half of the Redwallers.

Willow watched as Shade came down and looked around. She seemed quite unused the the skirt she was wearing. She had one the one her father had had made so she would have something for special occasions. It matched Willows, only Willows was a pale green, like her eyes. Shades went well with her dark shade of fur.

Willow suddenly wished she'd worn the dress Brooky had offered her. Brooky had grown out of a yellow dress and white sash that she thought Willow might like to use. Willow had declined politely, saying she preferred to wear something from home. Now she wished she'd accepted Brooky's offer. The regret almost caused her to get up and ask Brooky if the offer was still good, but then Willow didn't want to seem fickle.

Willow jumped a hand landed on her shoulder. It was Dutty. "Is that Shade?" He asked, looking towards the otter in the pale violet skirt. Willow wanted to lie, but ended up just nodding. The group she was working with looked over at her. Shade seemed to feel there stares, casting the table a quick glance, then walking away. Willow felt embarrassed.

"Doesn't she like you?" A female hedgehog asked.

"We were never close." Willow admitted. Clover gave her a look of pity and Willow sighed. "I don't care though." She added, sounding more like she meant it then she felt.

"You must try to make amends with her Willow, I don't want two creatures past conflicts bittering the feast." Dutty said.

"Yes father abbot, I'll try, though I doubt she'll listen." Willow said.

"You've both grown since you left home, you never know." Dutty said firmly, but his voice was gentle.

Turffle came up. "Willow, I saw-"

"So did I." Willow said quickly.

"Alright, just thought I'd make sure." Turffle said.

Dutty took Turffle aside. "How much do you know about Shade?"

"Plenty, I knew their father well, and was there when their mother died." Turffle said. "Why?"

"I'm just curious, how argumentitive is she? Willow thinks even if she tried to make peace nothing would come of it."

"She's held a grudge against my son Treestar for a week now, Treestar and Shade were good friends at one time too. Shade has not been close with Willow since they were six seasons old, I doubt Willow can do much. Shade's very stubborn, but for good or ill I don't know, she's a quick learner because of how determined she is that she'll learn it, and her stubborn side overrules the thought of giving up." Turffle said, watching Shade as she avoided Treestars table entirely, even though it took her longer to get to the breakfast line.

"I see, she reminds me of Kuri when she was younger." Dutty said.

"They fought when they met- with swords I mean- Shade won, but Kuri didn't yeild, and Shade seemed to try to avoid her since." Turffle said.

"Hmm, I hope Kuri is careful, you have a warrior on your hands whose stubborn and defiant. Her spirit is strong, but like a storm, she needs tamed." Dutty said.

"I think even Lightningstripe found it hard to try to reguide her. She went somewhere she shouldn't, twice in fact, and Lightningstripe said she didn't seem as ashamed as she was curious still." Turffle said.

"Sounds like Shade might become a lot like others I've known, a creature of battles." Dutty said, shaking his head.

"No, I don't think so." Tam said, coming up behind the two. "She's a lot like I was as a youngster, she can grow with the proper training. Maybe I'll work with her while she's here."

"If you can do anything with her I'll bow." Turffle said, giving a salute and heading to the breakfast line- for the third time.

* * *

Shade hated the looks Dutty and Turffle were casting her. She tried to focus on breakfast, the hot apple tarts she'd choosen didn't really seem to suit her needs though. She sat in a corner alone and was glad of the solitude, until Kuri came along. 

"So, still think your better then everyone huh?" Kuri asked, sitting down.

Shade could've groaned, but managed to answer Kuri calmly. "I beg your pardon," she said, acting like she had offended Kuri. "For wanting some peace and quiet." She added, hoping Kuri would take the hint.

"Too bad, when in a crowd no one can afford that luxury." Kuri said.

"Which is why you stay out in the woods." Shade said defiantly.

"But I came here." Kuri said.

"Yea, after Tona threatened to carry you on a staff and Dutty threatened to chain you to a chair." Shade retorted, regretting the words. Tona's threat, all the hares had heard, but Dutty's had been spoken in private, except Shade.

Kuri looked at her for a long time, without blinking, without showing emotion. Then she stood and went over to Dutty, who was eating with Gurrum and Tona. They all looked at Shade, but it was Tona's disapproving glance that made Shade shiver.

**Am I slowly making up for lost time??? Please say yes...**


	33. Spying and Strategies

**Chapter Six- Spying and Strategies**

Shade was escorted to a room that looked like where the abbey dwellers would hold meetings. Dutty, Gurrum, Tona, and Kuri sat down, but Shade stood, not daring to take a seat when she hadn't been offered one.

"Shade, I know you are knew to Redwall, but I think it's a common law not to eavesdrop." Dutty said.

Shade remained quiet.

"Shade, what do you have to say for yourself? You were kindly offered to come here and now you repay their hospitality by spying?" Tona said, disbelief in her voice.

"So why is your story only for your ears? Why shouldn't't others know what you went through? It's not in the Salamandastron records and I doubt it's here!"

"That's no excuse!" Tona yelled, standing.

Dutty put a hand on Tona's fist. "Easy my friend, lets hear her out."

"Is it because Pelo died? Because Riverroar died? Is that why? So you can grieve together and mask the sorrow so no one else see's your weakness?"

"How do you know Pelo died?" Kuri asked, her eyes searching.

"He's not here, and you said because of Pelo you were able to escape from the toads." Shade said.

"Yes, but you misread our meaning." Dutty said, silencing both Tona and Kuri with a hand. "Pelo came up with a plan of escape, and we all escaped. Pelo was wounded, but he survived. We stopped for a few days along the river we later learned was the Mossflower. Pelo was able to travel again in a day, so we set off, going towards Redwall, though we didn't know it. We then ran into a gang of rats, who were quite nasty, but together we managed to either kill them or wound them bad enough so they could be captured. Pelo stole a dagger, and the rest of us took spears and slings. I hated the bloodshed, and so did Gurrum and Kuri." Here, Kuri and Gurrum nodded, their heads bowed. "But Tona and Pelo made us realize it was either them or us Tona was wounded badly and we were stopped again for a few days. We finally had to decide what to do with our four captives. Tona realized we couldn't release them, for they'd probably follow us and repay us for killing their comrades, but Kuri and I couldn't stand to see them killed, therefor, we built a raft, blindfolded them and let them go with the current. We then continued on." Dutty said.

"Enough Dutty, I have no idea why you have rewarded Shade's spying with more of our story, but enough." Tona said.

"Tona, if Shade is so interested in our history, we should be honored, not angry with her. Shade, please do not spy anymore, if you have questions, ask." Dutty said. "And I'd like you to try to make amends with your sister, even if they are temporary"

Shade nodded and then added a small curtsy. She left when Dutty waved a hand at her.

"Dutty I disagree entirely! She has no right-" Kuri said quickly, the emotion she'd had building up throughout the meeting was released with every word, until Dutty's firm voice cut in.

"Peace Kuri, please, I do not want this feast spoiled by anger. Shade needs to learn lessons we all learned on that journey, we can make fine examples for her." Dutty said.

"How?" Tona asked.

"Kuri, because of her relationship with Pelo." Dutty said. "Myself and you Tona for our leadership qualities, of which she has many. Gurrum because of his kindness and steadfast friendship. Lastly, Pelo, because he always realized when to take action and what to do. All these qualities I see Shade could gain, but unless we allow ourselves to help her, Shade might never grow."

The four grew silent, each with their own thoughts.

"So what do we do? Sit her down with us once a day and lecture her?" Kuri asked.

"I think that's unnecessary, I think by telling her our story she can gain some wisdom from it, and the rest others can cultivate through their influence, try to act out those qualities which I've pointed out for each of you, show her the benefits in what we do, and I think Shade will gain the wisdom she will need, but it will then be up to her to use the wisdom, and work for the greater good of herself and those who follow her. She is a leader, but for good or ill, success or failure, is unknown." Dutty said.

"Agreed." Tona said.

"I'll try." Kuri said reluctantly.

"I'um will try myum best." Gurrum said.

"And so will I, Pelo's gift Shade will have to glean from the story." Dutty said.

* * *

Shade walked outside, thinking about what had transpired in the meeting room. She walked up to the ramparts and looked towards where she guessed Salamandastron was. She then thought about what else was in that direction- home. Shade remembered the argument with Treestar and sighed. Was she so fond of home that she'd leave such a good friend to go back to it. Was Willow going to go home? 

Shade wondered what her home really was. She knew the word meant where someone lived, but wasn't it more then that? Wasn't it where someone felt at peace and content? So what if home was a group of tents you lived in with your friends, so what if it was a holt, abbey, or mountain? Shade wondered if that's why Kuri left. Home wasn't always with the people you grew up with, or in her case, traveled a long distance with. Home was where your heart felt at peace.

As Shade thought about this, she wondered which place she felt at home at. Sadone Holt? Where there was Robram and Brazen? At Salamandastron with Treestar and Lightningstripe or in the woodlands, with only the trees around her for companions? She couldn't decide. She wondered if she was even meant to have a home. Was she just a mistake? Shade wished she could deny this thought, but ask she thought about where her heart was most at peace, she realized that nowhere was home.

**I have to be getting somewhere, catching your attention somewhat... maybe... please?**


	34. Debts and Plans

**Chapter Seven- Debts and Plans**

Willow continued to help Lynnsia set the table with Clover. They'd been working on it since late in the afternoon and it was now evening and almost time for the feast. Then Clover caught sight of the figure coming down the rampart steps. The figure was tall, and had a sword strapped at her side. This was not the sister Willow had grown up with; this was the result of training, the result of having indifference about torment, bloodshed, and pain. This was the result of constant burials of emotions and little or no allowance upon herself to make mistakes. She looked different, like she'd had a shocking realization that had just recently taken its toll. She looked older. It was this figure that was crossing the lawn, heading straight towards Willow.

Willow felt the figure transfixing her in place with merely the change in the look. It made Willow aware of the deep fear she had for her sister. Fear that Shade would become so honed for battle, so deeply committed to the blade she carried that she'd forget everything else. Willow feared her sister would never return home, preferring the life of a warrior, preferring some other life. Willows trepidation cause her next action- to run.

* * *

Clover looked up quickly as her friend ran swiftly into Redwall without a single word. Then Clover caught sight of the figure on the lawn, the otter with narrowed eyes that clearly showed her pain, the pain it looked like she was trying to hide. Clover wondered if there was a threat to Willow she didn't know about or if there was a past debt unpaid. Clover started toward the otter, who turned away, bowing her head in what appeared a look of shame. 

Then Clover caught site of the hare watching Shade from underneath a tree. He called something Clover couldn't make out, but Shade apparently did. She looked at him for the longest time, then turned to go back up the ramparts, where she sat upon the wall, for a terrifying moment, Clover wondered if Shade would jump, hoping to end her life. Seconds past and Shade barely moved. Clover, relieved, returned to her work, setting out plates and cups.

* * *

Dutty stood, holding his hands up to fend off more calls for a speech. "Alright, alright, I am pleased you want to listen to me go on about something, but I have nothing too long to say. Mostly, I would like you to do the talking for me, and enjoy each others company." 

As he took a seat, cheers and laughter erupted. Shade, who was seated in the middle, said and did nothing. She was seated diagonal from Willow, who looked comfortable. Shade hated to admit it, but Willow seemed genuinely happy here at Redwall. Could Shade ever learn to fit in anywhere? Shade was snapped out of her reverie by a Redwaller called Perkle passing food to her. She quickly took it and passed it on. She was in no mood to eat.

"Shade, try some of this trifle." Tager said, pushing a large dish towards her from across the table.

"No thanks." Shade said. Tager looked at her curiously.

"Shade, are you feeling alright?" Tager asked- the concern in his voice obvious.

"No." Shade said, getting up to walk away. Tager cast a look towards Willow who shrugged.

"Willow, go talk with her." Melanda said sharply.

Willow wished she could protested, but Tam and Dutty looked at her sharply. She got up, taking her plate and glass with her so it wouldn't disappear. She found Shade on the ramparts sitting calmly.

"Uh… Hi." Willow said, not having any idea how to start.

"You know what I hate?" Shade said.

"Me?" Willow replied her eyes narrowed.

"No, I hate being jealous of you." Shade said.

"Jealous of me?" Willow asked in disbelief.

"Yes, your having the time of your life." Shade said.

"You don't like the food?" Willow asked.

"No, I don't like watching you make friends and I'm stuck with no one." Shade said.

"Really? I thought you and Treestar-" Willow was cut off quickly.

"No." Shade said, the unfeeling in her voice making the darkening evening seem even colder. Willow became quiet for a minute, trying to think of what to say.

"Stay here." Willow blurted. Shade could become peaceful here, get to know Clover and Tam. Willow wasn't surprised when Shade shook her head.

"I can't- I couldn't conform to this place." Shade said.

"Well, what are you going to do, you know, next summer?" Willow asked.

"I guess go back to Sadone." Shade replied. The soft breeze was ruffling her dark fur, making her look mysterious.

"Because of Robram?" Willow had no idea why she was asking all the questions, had Shade none?

"Because it's where I belong." Shade said, turning on Willow quickly.

"Oh, I thought you and Robram…"

"He likes you." Shade said, like it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Really?" Willow asked, surprised.

"Yea, look, when I graduate, we'll talk about what we're going to do." Shade said.

"I'd like that." Willow said with a smile.

As the pair returned to their seats, a space was made on the other side of Willow for Shade. Shade and Willow conversed in low tones, with Clover listening in. Kuri noticed this and sent a smile to Dutty. Kuri even mouthed the words: 'you were right.'


	35. Fun and Contests

**Chapter Eight- Fun and Contests**

The feast continued as food came and disappeared in large amounts. The dibbuns were taken away to play games while the rest of the abbey dwellers and guests sang, swapped stories, and told jokes. Kuri, Tona, Dutty, and Gurrum mangaed to grab Shades attention as they started telling another part of the story.

"Yes, after we sent the group down the rapids, we decided to follow the river, hoping some sort of populous village or building was along it. We were right, but unfortunately, what we stumbled on was a nest of adders. There were four of the big monsters, two parents and two younger beasts. They were all poisonous and didn't seem to want to back off. Pello, Tona, Dutty, Gurrum, and I were fighting non-stop, with slings, spears, and Pello's dagger." Kuri said. "We managed to knock one unconsious. This only increased the serpants anger. They forced us back until we were right against the river. We were forced to jump… Dutty went first, with Gurrum right behind him. Then Pello went, and I should've went next, but I told Tona to go. I was knocked unconscious. It was only pure luck that I survived the river, and pure luck that I managed to survive the waterfall."

"What happened?" Shade asked.

"Not tonight." Kuri said.

"That's unfair." Shade said, grabbing her sister and walking to where some older dibbuns were starting a spelling contest. Willow went to join them, but Shade stayed where she was.

"Aren't you coming?" Willow asked.

"I'll watch, I'm not good at this sort of thing." Shade said.

Clover also joined the group, along with her trusty notebook and pen. Shade watched as contestant after contestant was knocked out. Soon, only Clover and Willow were left. Shade smiled as her sister was given a word Shade happened to know the spelling of.

"Willow, spell 'lightning.'" Melanda said.

"L-I-H-T-N-I-N-G." Willow said confidently.

"Nope, Clover?" Melanda asked. Willow looked incredulous. Clover spelled the word out on her paper and Melanda read it.

"Good, Willow, it's 'l-i-**g**-h-t-n-i-n-g.'" Melanda said.

Willow smacked her forhead in frustration, but shook Clovers hand as Clover was handed a large cherry tart. The smiling squirrel offered a portion to Willow and Shade, but Shade refused, and surprised Willow and Clover by entering a starting riddle contest. Willow, trying to regain some lost pride, joined too.

There were only five contestants to start, but the game lasted a long time before finally, someone was knocked out. The remaining contestants were Treestar, Willow, Shade, and Hoxro. Narcissia, who was giving the questions, asked Treestar a hard one. Treestar answered unsurely.

"Wrong, your out." Narcissia said. "Shade, do you know was is all black and white but 'red'?"

"A book." Shade answered.

"Correct." Narcissia said. Shade didn't dare look at Treestar. She could feel his anger towards her.

The questions continued and soon it was only Hoxro and Shade. Willow, who'd just been knocked out, sat down a little ways away. Shade felt bad for Willow, but struggled to do her best. It paid off, she walked off with a tankard of Strawberry Fizz.

"How did you do that??" Willow asked, sounding a bit bitter.

"At Salamandastron we practiced those over meals all the time. That one Treestar missed he should've known. I can't imangine how he's feeling." Shade said.

"Wow." Willow said.

"Lets find something you can win. Theres a math contest over there." Shade said, pointing. Willow shrugged and walked over. Treestar was also in line, but Shade ignored his prescence completely, focusing on her sister.

Willow did extremely well during the first three rounds, where it was mostly addition questions. The fourth round was where three of the eight contestants got stuck on subtraction. Willow breezed through the next two rounds as three more were knocked out. Again, it was Willow and one other contestant, Treestar. Shade couldn't decide who she really wanted to win. They both deserved to win, but as seven more rounds passed, neither of them faultered once. Finally, the judge, Armel, gave up. "We'll call this a tie." She said, passing both contestants tarts.

"Good job." Shade said to Willow, who walked up munching happily.

"Thanks, I wish we'd have played it through though." Willow said.

"I can't believe how well he did, I guess he's been practicing." Shade said, looking towards Treestar. Just then, Kuri walked up.

"I see you girls have been busy." Kuri commented.

"Yes, we still are." Shade said, turing to head in the other direction. Willow held her sister back.

"Don't be rude, hello." Willow said, looking first at Shade, then at Kuri.

"I see which sibling got the manners." Kuri said.

"Well the other one usually gets the brains." Shade said, not meaning to offend Willow, but saw her sister flinch. More surprisingly, Kuri flinched.

"Pelo wouldn't agree." Kuri said firmly.

"Wouldn't he?" Shade asked.

Willow stepped in front of her sister. "Shade, they have a sparring contest over there, I see Treestar in line."

Shade turned and quickly walked away, Clover and Willow following.

"No hard feelings? I just that to get to her." Shade told Willow.

"You shouldn't have." Willow said coldly.

"Wow, I found a way to make you mad." Shade said, acting like it was some huge discovery. Willow couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Well, at least I got a laugh out of you." Shade said, giving her sister a half-hug. Then she went to take her place in the contest and Willow and Shade sat down.

Treestar was last in line and Shade took her place behind him, quietly, so he wouldn't notice. Turffle was monitoring the fights, were much like the fights at home, only these were with wooden blades. Shade was surprised to see a Redwaller fighting Tager. The squirrel Shade realized was Tam. He was holding his own well, and he defeated his opponet with a quick flourish of his blade, disarming Tager. Tam beat the next two contestants just as easily. Treestar was no different. Shade felt bad that she wouldn't be facing her intended opponet, but she stepped up to try Tam.

**Major filler chappy I know, ground me later. Anyway, you can thank LisaLovesGod for her review because I was not up to adding another chapter until I saw it. So, is everyone just really busy? I haven't seen ArcherofFreedom, Dirk, Mariel or any other of the people I used to see, minus storiewriter**


	36. Swords and Stars

**Chapter Nine- Swords and Stars**

He was a well built squirrel, but Shade could tell he was a bit older then mid-seasons. He had four friends on the sidelines, three hares and another squirrel. Two of the hares were Dauncy and Ferdimond. The other was Dutty. Shade could understand why he was able to look on the fight with any enthusiasim- he'd seen it before. The squirrel Shade didn't recognize.

As Tam readied his blade, Shade decided to rush him, instead of letting him rush her as he had his other opponets. He seemed surprised, and blocked her blade at the last minute. The crowd around the ring was quiet as the two tried basic offense-defense moves. Shade didn't even have to think about them, they were like all the sequences she'd practiced with Lightningstripe. Things became more intense slowly, a quicker reaction here, a more difficult move there. Tam was tired from before, Shade could tell. She decided to try wearing the older squirrel out, toying with him. If he rushed her and tried something complex, she could dodge and move about, baiting him. Tam just continued to slowly get more difficult, Shade matched him move for move.

"I can see this won't be a quick victory." Tam said.

"Slow or quick- doesn't matter." Shade responded.

"Oh really?" Tam accented his words with the same flourish that had disarmed Tager. Shade allowed her wrist to be turned uncomfortably and did a summersult to get away. She stood up and held her blade pointing at him. Tam looked confused, like the countermove had never occurred to him.

"Who trained you?" Tam asked.

"Lightningstripe." Shade answered.

"Oh." The 'oh' was like he suddenly realized he was not up against a beginner. She had learned a lot from Lightningstripe, he had trained her in a lot of the moves that were more advanced then her age group.

Shade quickly ducked a horizontal slash and summersulted, kicking her powerful legs up. Tam was knocked back and Shade continued to summersult until she was upright. She then moved forward quickly, but Tam had recovered enough to defend himself at a kneel. Shade was relentless, throwing out nothing new, but throwing it out rapidly and not allowing Tam to get on the offensive.

"Enough!" Tam called out. Shade stopped, but wondered what the squirrel was up to.

"You're a good warrior, you can take the title." Tam said. Shade glared at him. She should've been thrilled, but she hadn't won, the other person had given up. It was like the opposite of Kuri- he wouldn't engage and Kuri wouldn't yeild. Shade threw the sword down so it flipped before landing point-first in the ground. She was let through the crowd that had gathered around the battlefield and stormed off. Footsteps pounded behind her.

"Shade! Wait." Came a voice. Shade turned, expecting Willow. It was Kuri.

"Discovering we aren't the queen of the world." Kuri asked.

"You ran after me to ask that? _Now_ who's immature." Shade asked.

"_I_ was asking a genuine question- you answer." Kuri asked.

"I never expected to be." Shade said. Kuri snorted as Shade answered. Shade gave one of her 'I'm thinking evilly' smiles. "Besides, your supposed to be the teacher- teach." Shade said, giving a mock-curtsy.

"I'm telling Tona." Kuri said.

"Sure, run to Tona, that's getting old." Shade said.

"So is your attitude." Kuri said.

"So avoid me." Shade said, turning to leave.

"I can't. Look, you are a lot like my brother, that's all." Kuri said.

"So?" Shade asked, looking back at Kuri.

"So I don't want you making the same mistake." Kuri said. "After we fell down the river, I was seperated. The others guessed I was dead. Pello was crushed. We were close siblings, and he had no idea what to do. He wouldn't eat for days- or so Dutty said. He felt like because he was the one in the group to always have the answer, nothing could go wrong. Well, he was wrong. He thought that having a sword in your hand could make troubles go away or avoid you. He was wrong. He thought that knowledge and power was all he needed, well it isn't." Kuri said.

"So what happened?" Shade asked, interested.

"Why is it that when I tell part of the story, you get interested?" Kuri asked.

"Because it's interesting, now what happened?" Shade asked.

"He became weak, barely ate or slept and was in danger. Dutty and the others had to try to get him somewhere safe. Luckily, they ran into some gosuim shrews. Who tended to my brother, convinced him of his duty, and gave him another chance to preform it." Kuri said.

"And you meanwhile?" Shade asked.

"Another time." Kuri said.

"Why is it you ruin a story by telling it in separate sections?" Shade asked.

"Because it leaves a bigger mark." Kuri said, then walked away. Shade shrugged, then headed over to where a few creatures were gathering to stargaze. As Shade looked up at the magnificent dots of light in the black sky she smiled. She saw the moon, about three-quarters full. It was a beautiful sky. The sort of sky you want to seal into your memory and lock away forever to cherish. Suddenly, Shades view was masked, as a creature stood in front of her. Shade looked at the face.

Treestar.


	37. Trees and Teases

**Chapter Ten- Trees and Teases**

"Can I talk to you?" Treestar asked, sounding rather tired.

Shade stood up and looked at him for a long time. Then she just nodded. Treestar led her to a secluded spot under a tree. Shade could not quite tell what sort of tree it was, but somehow, she felt safe here. Perhaps it was how calm and surreal the abbey seemed. Perhaps it was the quiet breeze that was making the leaves rustle. They seemed to whisper to her. She could not understand them of course, but she enjoyed their chant.

Or perhaps it was Treestar's presence. Perhaps the young- no, he was not the young hare she once knew. He was older now. Perhaps the hare made her feel at home, not that she yet knew where that was.

"Shade," Treestar was looking at her in a way that made Shade want to avoid eye contact, so she let her eyes wonder over the soft grass around her paws. "Look, I know I'm the last creature you want to talk to, but I have to tell you what I've been meaning to say for a long time."

Shade looked up in surprise. This wasn't what she'd expected. Two swift apologies, a handshake and then goodnight was what Shade had expected. Treestar was looking at her with a kind of melancholy expression. How could she look at him when he was talking like this? Why couldn't she? Was she afraid to face a friend? Was she afraid to face what he was going to say?

Shade had an ego though. She wasn't afraid of anything. She looked right at him, her eyes revealing nothing.

To Treestar, this was a challenge.

He took her look to be a look of pure defiance. _'Your wasting my time, so hurry up and say what you must.' _How could it have come to this? Such rivalry between two friends who had trained together, played together, shared secrets, and shared a common goal- to do what was right?

Could it be possible he could break her spirit and cause her to understand what he was about to say? Could he himself understand it?

"Look, Shade, I'm sorry, Truly, I am. You have no idea how hurt I was that you didn't... don't want my company; I would do anything to change that, anything. Please, if you remember any of our former friendship, please believe me and accept what I offer- I don't want to loose you when you leave, so can I at least escort you? I'll leave whenever you like, but let me come back and visit. Please."

Shade almost stopped breathing. Did Treestar actually think she didn't want his company? She could hardly stand the thought that she had made him feel so hurt! She suddenly became choked with tears and could do nothing more then hug her old friend.

That was her yes, her sorry, and her truly regretful sorry. She felt silly as she sobbed into his vest, but he held her. He hugged her and whispered comforts to her until she could finally stop her tears.

Then she stepped back and looked at him. "I'm sorry, I really am, I never meant to make you feel like that-!" She said, but Treestar put a hand over her mouth.

"It's forgotten, say no more. Lets go stargaze together." He said. She just let him lead her to the clearing and helped her down before laying beside her. He allowed her to rest her head on his arm as they gazed up at the brilliant lights and the moon that lit up the night sky.

"They look different then on the beach." Shade said softly.

"Don't they though? I think they like it here better, shining down on a peaceful abbey more then shining on a stronghold of war." Treestar said.

"No, they like shining when there are those to watch them, few do that at Salamandastron." Shade said.

"Maybe your right." Treestar said.

"Shade?" It was Willow, her silent friend close on her tail.

"Sorry, I didn't see you after the fight." Shade said, looking over at her sister.

"Your Treestar right?" Willow asked, directing the question at the hare.

"Yes, hello again Willow." Treestar said. "Your friend?" He asked, gesturing towards Clover.

"Clover." Willow said.

"Have a seat, your blocking my view!" Protested a Redwaller behind Willow and Clover.

"Sorry Brooky." Willow said, before sitting down with Clover. Shade turned around to look at the otter behind them. Brooky met Shades gaze and gave her a smile.

"Hello, you must be Shade." She said.

"Yes." Shade said.

"Nice to meet you." Brooky said. Shade didn't know what to say, so she laid back down and continued to watch the stars, until the stars blurred and she fell asleep.

When Shade woke up, she was laying in her bed. Her roomate Seapaw was straightening up. She giggled at Shade and looked away.

"Whats so funny?" Shade asked.

"You and Treestar." Seapaw said. She made a lovey-dovey pose and batted her eyelashes.

"What are you talking about?" Shade asked.

"He carried you up to bed!" Nissa exclaimed, Shade hadn't even noticed the other hare.

"And then gave you a kiss on your cheek!" Seapaw exclaimed.

"And if the two of you embarrass Shade you'll be kissing her feet, now, go get breakfast." Growled Tona, coming in the room. The two hares dashed off, laughing.

Shade looked at Tona. "What was that all about?" She asked.

"Treestar and you made up last night I take it?" Tona asked, ignoring Shades question.

"Yea, we both were pretty foolish." Shade said. "It doesn't even make sense that we argued."

"Good, lesson learned then." Tona said.

"I suppose so." Shade said.

"Well, get ready and come down for breakfast, but Dutty wants to see you first, and I think there are some others with him." Tona said.

"You mean Kuri and Gurrum?" Shade asked, guessing that she'd hear yet another part of the story.

"No, like Tam and a few other Redwallers." Tona said.

"I'm not in trouble am I?" Shade asked, trying to remember if she'd done anything bad... besides mouthing off to Kuri yet again she couldn't think of anything.

"How should I know? Now, get ready!" Tona commanded sharply. She had a hint of amusement behind her eyes though.

Shade dressed in a light blue training vest from Salamandastron. She then shook her head and put on a beige outfit from Sadone. It was a standard outfit, just a short sleeved jacket with a brown cord to hold the cream-colored cloth in place. Shade found she had to tie the cord a little tighter then normal, and vowed to work out some later. She would hate to loose her agility over a simple feast!

She went downstairs and passed all the tantalizing smells of yet another Redwall feast. How well they cooked! Shade however walked passed the bustle and towards the door she'd been taken in after she had been discovered spying. She tentively raised a hand to knock. Three firm raps, then silence.

* * *

**Ugg, bad ending, but I need something for the next chapter! Anyway, I might update several times this week b/c of spring break and having nothing better to do, so enjoy!**

**Spirit**


	38. Demands and Acceptance

**Chapter Eleven- Demands and Acceptance**

Shade's knock echoed in the room. "Come in!" Dutty called. As Shade entered, she caught sight of Tam. She hoped this was not about last nights fight! She also saw Armel, whom she knew to be the infirmary keeper (thanks to Willow). She also saw Wetback, the skipper at Redwall, and Brooky. Melanda, Armels daughter, was there too. Ferdimond and Kersey was there too, Doogy by their side. Mudge was also there, but he seemed to be preoccupied fixing a table leg.

"Shade, just the otter we wanted to see." Tam said, coming over to lead her to an empty seat. There were two of them, across from the Redwallers. "We'll just wait for our last guest-"

Another knock interupted Tam. He winked. "That'd be the other guest. Ferdimond, get the door will you?"

Ferdimond jumped up and turned the handle, giving an elegant bow and leading the second guest to the other chair. Shade looked over.

Willow. She looked frightened, like she thought she was in trouble.

"Now, you both come from the same home, a holt of otters I believe?" Dutty asked, getting right to the point.

Shade and Willow nodded, exchanging a look with one another.

"And this holt, whats it like?" Prompted Wetback.

"Its peaceful..." Shade started.

"Friendly..." Willow added.

"Sometimes rather boring..." Shade countered.

"But often really fun..." Willow retorted, looking at Shade.

"Alright!" Dutty raised his hands to stow off any more arguments. "I see, a peaceful, somtimes boringly so, community. How large? How willing to accept new members?"

Shade and Willow exchanged yet another glance.

"As I said, friendly." Willow said. "I can't remember a new otter coming to join our communitee."

"Brazen's accepted." Shade pointed out.

"But he was born in the holt, he just chooses to live seperate." Willow said.

"How large?" Dutty repeated.

"What, a score and a half Willow?" Shade said.

"About, maybe not so many." Willow said, thinking.

"Why all the questions about our home Father Abbot?" Shade asked.

"Well Shade, we have an otter who would like to visit, perhaps stay." Dutty said.

"What? Who would want to leave the abbey?" Willow exclaimed.

"Willow! Some creatures prefer a different type of community then ours." Dutty said, folding his arms into his sleeves.

"Father Abbot, even I hadn't the slightest clue someone was unhappy here... Is that what this is all about?" Armel asked, looking curiously at the hare.

"Yes Armel." Dutty replied.

"But wait, I don't get this, who in blazes would leave Redwall? Its a hard life out there!" Ferdimond asked.

"I agree with Ferdimond, who are we talking about here?" Tam asked, his jaw tightening.

"The creature who we are discussing must reveal that." Dutty said, his answer carefully guarded.

"I for one demand to know!" Melanda exclaimed. "Who on earth would want to leave our abbey, and why? It makes no sense!"

"Its not you Wetback, is it?" Doogy asked, looking over at the otter.

"No." Wetback replied.

"But it is one of your otters, you know don't you... And you, Kersey, your awefully quiet, you know too don't you?" Armel asked.

"I know." Kersey said softly. "And I stand by this creatures choice. Abbey life can be difficult too."

"Brooky, you know don't you?" Doogy asked, looking at her firmly.

"Stop this, stop acting out with such suspision! The creature must speak for itself!" Dutty commanded sharply.

"Its me." A timid voice said. All eyes turned to look at Brooky with shock.

"What? Why?" Armel exclaimed. She looked on the brink of tears. Tam put a comforting hand on her shoulder and stood up.

"Brooky, this is your decision, but I need an answer, have we hurt you so badly here you wish to leave?" He asked, his voice disbelieving.

"I- I don't know how to answer." Brooky said, looking down.

To everyones surprise, Shade spoke up. "Brooky, Sadones a friendly and open holt, a hardworker like you would be welcomed, I'm sure. My father, Havloke, is a fair and just leader, he won't turn you away." She said.

Brooky looked up. "Really? Do you think so?"

"I agree with Shade-" Willow started.

"Now hang on just a minute- you really intend to leave?" Armel said.

Brooky looked at her. "But why not?" She asked, sounding rather hurt.

"Because, you have friends here, you grew up here!" Armel said. "Is this because of your father? Humble?" She pressed.

"Armel, don't bring that up, please, the shock for some is still too deep." Dutty said gently. Armel looked away. Brooky stared at the floor. "Well then, if you choose Brooky, I will ask Tona to take you to Sadone when she leaves. You just let me know." Dutty said, ending the meeting.

"And if you have any more questions, you can ask us." Willow said kindly. Brooky looked up at them, smiling though her eyes were filled with tears.

"Yes, thank you." She said.

"Well, I'm starving, coming Ferdy?" Doogy called to his friend.

The company dispersed one by one, but Shade waited up, wanting to talk to Dutty. Tam passed her on his way out, he was following Armel who had rushed from the room quite quickly. He put a hand on Shades shoulder. "Perhaps later we could go over some sword moves together?" He asked.

"I'd like that." Shade said, nodding.

"Good, I'll see you later." Tam said, then followed his wife.

Brooky was still sitting where she had been. Dutty was comforting her quietly. He looked up. "Did you need something Shade?"

"Umm... I don't know. I did what you asked though, I worked things out with Treestar and Willow." She reported.

"So I heard, that was very mature of you. " Dutty said. "Perhaps now you could manage to be nice to Kuri."

"But Father Abbot she can be so cruel!" Shade exclaimed.

"Now, now, wheres the Shade whose willing to face challenges. Every time Kuri says something you disagree with, or don't like, just say 'that offends me' or 'please don't.' If it becomes too hard, come and talk to me and I'll sit down with you too while we work out a plan.

"Really?" Shade asked, wondering if Dutty would really help her work things through with his old friend.

"Of course, now, why don't you join the others for a late breakfast." Dutty said.

Shade was nabbed by Tager the minute she stepped out the door.

"There you are! Leverets are to report to the orchard for training." Tager said.

"I haven't eaten yet- I was in a meeting with Dutty." Shade said.

"Well, hurry up." Tager said. Shade ran to the kitchens and got a leftover apple tart. She gobbled it down and went outside. On her way, she passed Martins tapestry. She'd heard of his legacy as the Abbey hero, but as she looked up at him, she thought he looked too much like her father to be a warrior. Too peaceful and calm. How could one stand so calm in the face of opposition?

Shade suddenly remembered training and ran off, leaving the tapestry behind with her quick strides. She made it to the orchard and was greeted by Tona and the other hares, and a few Redwallers who were interested in watching (or joining) the leverets in their training. Tam was among them, and he waved to Shade. She went to stand near Treestar. He nudged her playfully.

"Where you been sleepyhead?" Treestar said.

"Well, if _someone_ hadn't kept me up..." Shade hinted.

"Hey, you did that on your own!" Treestar said.

"Silence!" Called Tona. "Now, the Redwallers participating please be careful, don't go beyond your physical limits." Tona advised.

Shade was surprised to see Willow appear among the crowd. Was she here to watch or join?

"Alright, laps, twelve around the wall, not on the ramparts." Tona said, "and go!"

* * *

Hey gang, may not update until the 31st or Apr. 1st. So hang in there!

Spirit


	39. Scares and Sadness

**Chapter Twelve- Scares and Sadness**

Shade was running along the grounds swiftly as she could. She wasn't the fastest runner to be sure, but she wasn't slow either. Her sister had ended up joining, and Shade caught glimpses of her when she rounded a corner. Her sister was pretty fast too, but Clover had both of them beat. She was up by the front runners, moving along like there was nothing easier.

Shade was quick to notice that Clover was ahead. Clover might be mute, but she was not someone to underestimate. Shade wondered if Willow had caught site of her squirrel friend yet.

Shade hadn't been counting laps. It seemed like she had run forever, but in truth it had probably been six laps. It was odd how when one was doing something they didn't enjoy so much time went slowly, but when one was having fun, time flew away like one of the birds that flew south during the winter.

Treestar was close to Shade. Whether he was pacing himself to do that or really couldn't run faster Shade didn't know. She liked having him nearby though. They could at least give each other the occasion help if one of them stumbled. They also encouraged one another by unnoticably slowly down from time to time. This made the other feel stronger and they could push on. Their heads were tricked, but their hearts weren't. They knew they were doing it, but they smiled at one another every time they did. It was like a private joke.

Eventually, they finished the laps, but almost as if it was desined to happen, a dibbun was spotted on the ramparts. Clover, who had come in sixth, dashed up the steps. Unfortunately, the little dibbun was not interested in being captured. He sprang up to the ledge, but overshot his leap. As he was plunging down towards the ground, Clover leaped too.

It was over before anyone could breath. Clover and the dibbun, fondly named Wutch, tumbled over the wall. A sickening thud was heard, and a few screams, one of them Willows. Shade and Treestar were among the first to the gates, with Tam and Tona close behind. Tam had come in third in the race, being strong and built for such a challenge. They opened the gate and rushed out with Redwallers on their heels. They found Wutch and Clover alive, but both unconscious.

Willow could not be consoled. In fact in was a long time before she quit sobbing. Shade and Treestar comforted her as best as they could while Armel, deeply upset about Brooky still and now Clover, tended to her with the help of a few other Redwallers. It was hard to understand for any of them why it had happened. It was all over their records about dibbuns going on adventures. Why did it seem that things always turned out right? Dutty was musing over this out loud to Tam, who was very solemn. He sat with a stoney expression on a bench outside the infirmary.

"Not true Dutty." Tam said. "Ambrose Spike was killed rescuing a dibbun during an attack, when Matthias was out rescuing Mattimeo." Tam said.

"My, my, you certainly know your history!" Dutty exclaimed.

"Not really, I just always liked Matthias, and was reading the accounts of what happened to him." Tam said. "He went after his son and a whole lot of the abbeys dibbuns, and they turned out fine too." Tam said it like it was a horrible thing- or rather, and unfair thing.

"Tam, I'm sorry, I know you were close to Clover-" Dutty said.

"But its not just that!" Tam interrupted, jumping up with his paws clenched. Treestar, Shade, and Willow, who were nearby, turned to look at him in surprise. "Its that she has not even had a chance to explain herself, her life before! She is young, and not even killed fairly- but because of a dibbun that didn't know he place!"

Dutty just stared at Tam. He was so surprised by the squirrels outbreak. He considered having Tam go to his room, but how was he to reprimand the abbey warrior? How was he to reprimand the squirrel responsible for the abbeys exsistance when he killed Gulo the Savage?

"Tam, I know your hurting, but it will do no good to go on like this." Dutty said. "I remember feeling much the same when Pelo died..." Dutty added, his voice falling.

"Enough talk about death." Tona said. Kuri was also there and Gurrum too. Shade wondered if Kuri's refusal to look up was because of Dutty's statement.

"Tam, someone once told me to learn to accept the things I cannot change and to change the things I can." Kuri said flatly. "No, you can't change the fact Clover fell, but you can change your attitude about it. No, I'm not reprimanding you, because its not my place, but I can tell you I know about lose. I hate losing. Thats why I left Redwall when I arrived. I didn't want to gain something I could loose again."

Tona, Dutty, and Gurrum looked at Kuri in surprise. Tam looked down and sat. He looked ashamed.

Armel came out then, and sobbing, she ran down the hall. Dutty called her name and Tam stood, but Armel just kept runnng.

The next minute, one of Armels assitants came out and faced the group solemnly.

"Wutch will live." He said it flatly, like it was hardly important.

It was easy to guess the next part, but complete silence filled the hallway as the assitant finished his report.

"But we lost Clover, I'm sorry." He said. He looked young, and he had tears rolling down his cheeks as he said it.

Tam buried his face in his hands and Willow started sobbing all over again. Even Shade started allowing tears to roll down her cheeks, and Treestar put his arm around both of them.

The bell at the abbey tolled a sad melody that day and clouds came to cover the sun.


	40. Little joke, sorry!

**Okay, so I was ready through my reviews and BTW,**

**I DID THE CLOVER THING AS A JOKE!! SHE DOESN'T DIE! I know I'll be spammed and hated on for that, but honestly, it was April Fools- I couldn't resist the temptation to scare the living daylights out of you!**

**Okay, bad me, so nothing past the fourth line up from the bottom is true... **

**Revised Chapter ending:**

Armel came out then, and sobbing, she ran down the hall. Dutty called her name and Tam stood, but Armel just kept runnng.

The next minute, one of Armels assitants came out and faced the group solemnly.

"Wutch will live." He said it flatly, like it was hardly important. "We aren't sure about Clover, but it looks hopeful." The assitant looked like he was adding that last line for good measure.

**Please don't kill me- I didn't mean anything by it... **

**But honestly, did I freak you out... evil grin**

**Sorry, sugar hyper... lol**


	41. Dawn and Daylight

Chapter Thirteen - Dawn and Daylight

Shade had gone of for some peace and quiet for a while. It was long and tiring to be coped up in the abbey all day. She watched some dibbuns playing by the pond and smiled as she remembered her own water adventures. She suddenly caught sight of Kuri heading her way. Shade groaned softly.

"I meanwhile, was becoming acquianted with Lightningstripe." Kuri said. Shade was bewildered.

"What?" She asked.

"You asked me last night what I was doing while Pelo was being healed, I was being tended to by Lightningstripe." Kuri replied, looking impatient.

"Oh, did you two get along?" Shade asked, curious.

"No, never really did." Kuri said thoughtfully. Shade wasn't surprised. Lightningstripe was very intolerant of sassing or smart remarks. "But we did manage to help one another. We were found by a group from Redwall and taken there. You have no idea how hopeful I was that Pelo and the others would appear soon." Kuri said.

"I can imagine." Shade said.

"Sure." Kuri said dryly, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, we were rewarded two days later when we saw some shrews and my companions running down the path towards us. Unfortunately, our enemies were right on our tail. I shall never forget that day, its embedded into my memory like a sword in my heart." Kuri said, then fell silent.

"Well?" Shade asked, eager to hear the rest.

"Nevermind." Kuri said, turning to walk away. Shade scowled. Now she would wonder what would happen for the rest of the day.

She walked around the abbey grounds, then found the cemetary. It was sort of eerie, but when Shade found Brooky standing over Humbles grave, she went over.

"Hello." She said softly. Brooky jumped. "Sorry..."

"Its okay, I just didn't hear you approach." Brooky said.

"Oh.." Shade said, not knowing what else to say.

"Well, its odd, but for some reason, I think I should give Redwall another chance." Brooky said.

"Armel really likes you, you guys are obviously very close." Shade said.

"Yea, we were really close at one time, maybe we can be again." Brooky said. "I'm going to talk to her."

"Hope so, good luck Brooky." Shade said. She stood to leave too, but then caught sight of a tombstone with a firmilar name on it. She went forward, running her fingers in the grooves of the letters. P... E... L... O... Pelo. Shade narrowed her eyes. She knew he died, it just made sense, but how? Now she was ever so curious to find out!

As if someone was granting her wish, a hand fell on her shoulder and Shade looked up to see Dutty.

"He was killed while defending a young shrew. He was shot with an arrow- in front of us all. I shall never forget Kuri's scream, it was as if the world was ending. She ran to him and they shared some parting words. I still miss his determination. He wasn't going to just let that shrew be killed, he was too brave to do that."

Shade looked at Pelo's grave. "I'm sorry." She said, not knowing what else to say.

"You? Caring for a creature you've never met?" Dutty asked with mock-incredulity.

"Father Abbot! Just because I come off sharp and sometimes bitter, I'm not like that!" Shade exclaimed.

"I know. So does Tona and Kuri. We all knew you weren't really that arrogant, but I think it took Pelo's story to show you that." Dutty said.

"Your probably right." Shade said. "I wish I had known him."

"So do I, longer then I did anyway." Dutty said.

"Thank you Father Abbot, for sharing the story." Shade said.

"Your very welcome Shade, very welcome indeed." Dutty said.

* * *

Firefang Iceclaw was on the move! He had to defeat a group of otters on his way. How brave their leader had been! Firefang had even offered him a chance to join his horde, but the leader had been to defiant. Few had survived in the end, and Firefangs troops were less eager to rush into battle now.

Now he was walking into the mighty throneroom of the most powerful beast Firefang had ever met. The creature was large, and Firefang could hardly believe his eyes when he saw the long passageways of his underground kingdom. Slaves toiled under the whips of vermin whose eyesight was gradually becoming used to the underground dimness.

The extensiveness of the horde which was now under this creatures command was amazing, Firefang Iceclaw knew his horde was no match for even a quarter of the force. He was respectful, but cunning, and wiggled his way into a captiancy. It was a rather low rank in comparison to the warlord, but Firefang would by his time.

He was as smart as he was bloodthirsty and now, with the largest vermin army ever seen at his commanders back, he would have his cake and eat it too, as it was said. He would bide his time, and soon would find himself at the topmost ranks.

yes, Firefang knew how to get what he wanted.

He passed by two old squirrels who flinched. They looked at one another with scared expressions.

"Germa, I think the abbey will fall. With this horde at his command we're doomed!" Said the male squirrel.

"Oh, I hope Clover got away..." Germa mused.

"No talking!" Called a vermin, bring his whip down on Germa's back. She continued to think about her beautiful daughter as she worked. Her companion had long given up on the mute little one, but Germa was hopeful that one day this would end. She'd find her daughter and they could go back to their home! Germa almost cried at the thoughts. The reality was far from pleasant.

Clover was not having pleasant dreams. She heard the crack of the whip, saw her mother crying. Clover was being dragged away, though she struggled to get back to her parents side. She felt a blow to her head, and all went black, but she heard a voice.

"Tell them Clover! Warn my abbey! You must not fail!" Called that firmilar voice. Martin! Clover's determination was renewed, and she fell into peaceful slumber, unaware of the bustle of the infirmary around her.

**Okay, so I revealed a lot in that chapter, what do you think?**


	42. Continue?

Should I continue? Please review and let me know. I know I've been unfaithful but between eight classes, college level, and my parents divorce, move...

Yeah...

If anyone out there would still be interested in reading more let me know.

-Spirit


End file.
